Vampire? Die gibt es doch gar nicht!
by Albedo
Summary: Kathrin glaubt weder an Vampire, Werwölfe oder sontige Fabelwesen. Was sie aber nicht weis ist, das sie selbst zu dieser Welt gehört.
1. Kapitel 1

**Vampire? Die gibt es doch gar nicht!**

Erst mal zu Anfang. Keine der Charaktere aus dem Anime, oder des Mangas gehören mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

„Kathrin! Hast du die Aufgaben zu heute fertig?" Vor mir stand mein Lehrer und sah mich leicht gereizt an. Ich nuschelte irgendetwas vor mich hin. „Kathrin. Nur weil du neu hier bist, musst du dich dennoch in die Klasse integrieren." Er ging zurück zu seinem Lehrerpult, während ich seufzend in der letzten Reihe der Klasse saß. Ich hätte mich sehr gerne in die Klasse integriert, nur leider konnte ich dies nicht, da mich bis jetzt noch keiner für voll genommen hat. Oder besser gesagt, mich einfach ignorieren.

Ich bin jetzt seit genau 10 Tagen in London, und habe keinerlei Freunde oder sonstiges hier gefunden. Außerdem mag ich England gar nicht. Ursprünglich komme ich aus Frankreich, aber da mein Vater hierher versetzt wurde, musste ich auch mit herkommen. So gemein das alles. Hätte ich nicht mit meiner Mutter dort bleiben können? Und Paps hätte dann jedes Wochenende zu uns zurück kommen können. Na gut, egoistisch ist dies ja schon. Dennoch, hier ist alles neu, und keiner will was mit mir zu tun haben. Das habe ich schon am allerersten Tag festgestellt. Damals kam ich voller Elan hier in die neue Klasse, und…wurde gleich ins Abseits gestellt. Toll, nicht war? Aber was soll ich machen. So ist es fast überall wo man neu hinkommt. Man muss sich eben erst an alles gewöhnen. Wenn es nur so einfach währe.

Na endlich war diese blöde Stunde vorbei und ich konnte nach Hause gehen. „Na, wie geht's unseren Möchtegern Vampir?" Ich reagierte gar nicht auf diese Aussage von ein paar Mitschülern und verlies den Raum einfach. Eigentlich bin ich ein ganz normales Mädchen. Bin ca. 1,70m groß, durchschnittliche Figur…na gut, ein paar Pfunde zu viel, aber ich habe keine Lust auf dieses blöde Modellgetue. Habe mittellange schwarze Haare. Wie gesagt, eigentlich ganz normal. Würden nicht zwei Makel mich zieren, um genauer zu sagen, mein Gesicht. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu anderen etwas länger Eckzähne, weswegen ich oft mit dem schönen Begriff Vampir geärgert. Obwohl ich ganz genau weis das es gar keine gibt. Dies ist nur eine Erfindung, Legenden. Mehr nicht. Naja egal. Aber dies ist nicht das einzige. Dazu habe ich nämlich auch noch schöne tiefrote Augen. Angeblich ein kleiner Gendefekt. Toll, denn hätte man sich auch sparen können. Gegen meine Augenfarbe konnte ich etwas machen, denn ich fing schon früh an Kontaktlinsen zu tragen, die mir dunkelbraune Augen verschafften. Nur gegen meine Zähne konnte ich nicht viel anrichten. Ich wollte zwar immer das mir mein Zahnarzt sie abschleift, oder wenigstens zieht, und andere reinsetzt, also künstliche, aber dies machte man nicht. Der sagt immer ich sollte froh sein, so scharfe und spitze hat nicht jeder. Dies sind ganz seltene. Schön für ihn, er muss damit ja nicht durch die Gegend laufen und sich den Spott der anderen aussetzten.

Es gibt im ganzen Jahr nur einen Tag an dem diese Dinger zu etwas nütze sind, und das ist Halloween. An dem Tag kann ich wirklich als Vampir durchgehen. Wenn ich mir ein wenig Ketschup auf die Mundwinkel kleckse, ein wenig Lebensmittelfarbe auf meine Eckzähne, und dann noch meine Kontaktlinsen weg lasse. Schön gefährlich sehe ich dann aus. Aber das ist auch das einzige wozu die Dinger gut sind, zu mehr nicht. Selbst meine Eltern sagen immer ich solle froh sein. Mit diesen zwei Makel bin ich immerhin etwas Besonderes und Einzigartiges. Ja, aber auch die beiden haben dies nicht. Manchmal frage ich mich echt, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch adoptiert wurde, aber wenn ich dies frage, dann macht meine Mutter nur einen Schmollmund und sagt sie hätten mich ganz doll lieb, und ich soll nicht solche wilden Vermutungen anstellen. Naja, wenn sie so redet, kann ich einfach nicht anderes als zu kapitulieren, und es zu akzeptieren.

Ich kam nach 20 Minuten Fußweg zu Hause an und schmiss meine Tasche in die Ecke. Mein Vater hat von seiner Firma eine kleine Wohnung zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Und solange wir noch nichts eigenes gefunden haben, wohnten wir halt in dieser 3-Zimmer Wohnung. Wenigstens hatte ich noch ein eigenes Zimmer, der Rest war mir absolut egal. Jedenfalls ging ich gleich in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter mir, und lies mich gefrustet aufs Bett fallen. „Schätzchen, möchtest du nichts essen?" „Nein danke. Hab keinen Hunger." Meine Mutter. Macht sich immer sorgen um mich. Schlimm ist das ja nicht, aber die beiden machen sich solch extreme Sorgen um mich, das ich immer vor Einbruch der Nacht zu Hause sein soll. Das ist doch absoluter quatsch. Ich meine, ich bin 16 Jahre alt, und darf nur bis es dunkel wird draußen bleiben. Das ist so erniedrigend. Und ich weis nicht mal wieso. Und jetzt sind wir auch noch in London, wo es mir eh schon vorkommt als ob es hier schneller Nacht wird. Aber was soll ich machen? Abhauen kann ich nicht, dann hätte ich kein Dach über den Kopf, und auf die Straße wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Aber ich beschloss schnellst möglich die Schule hinter mich zu bringen, mir einen guten Job zu suchen. Und dann nix wie das Nachtleben erkunden.

Naja, bis zu meinem Schulabschluss sind es ja nur noch quälend lange 2 Jahre an denen ich so früh zu Hause sein muss. Ich hätte wiedermal heulen können. Ich war bestimmt die einzige in meinen Alter die dies machen musste. Aber sich jetzt darüber aufregen hat auch keinen Zweck. Ich habe schon oft versucht mit meinen Ellis darüber zu reden, hat aber nie etwas gebracht. Als ich oft auch fragte wieso eigentlich? Gaben sie mir nur als Antwort das sie sich eben ungeheure Sorgen um mich machen, und nicht wollen das mir etwas passiert. Ja toll, was sollte mir denn schon passieren? Anderen geschieht doch auch nichts, oder denken sie vielleicht jemand kann es kaum erwarten das ich in die Nacht hineingehe? Ja klar, will auch. Steht irgendjemand die ganze Zeit in der Nähe und wartet nur darauf. So ein Unsinn.

Ich stand seufzend aus und beschloss erst mal meine Schularbeiten zu machen, nicht das ich wie vorhin wieder einen Vortrag von einen meiner Lehrer bekomme. Mal sehen was so auf den Plan stand. Toll, wunderschöne Geschichte. Geschehenes kann ich eh nicht rückgängig machen, aber man kann ja etwas daraus lernen. Ok, mal sehen was genau. Ich schlug die Seite auf, die wir durch zu lesen hatten. Es ging um das wundervolle Thema Hexenjagd in Europa. Ist ja auch so interessant. Obwohl, innerlich dachte ich mir mit einem Schmunzeln, wenn ich in dieser Zeit gelebt hätte, hätte man mich sicher auch auf den Scheiterhaufen gestellt. Naja, zum Glück gingen wir dieses Thema nur als Zusammenfassung durch. Das Beschloss der hiesige Geschichtslehrer. Jedes neue Schuljahr mussten die hier nochmal den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre in zwei-drei Wochen durchgehen zur Wiederholung. Naja, jede das seine, wenigstens habe ich dadurch nichts verpasst was ich noch nicht kannte.

Als ich fertig war schloss ich das Buch und schmiss es förmlich in die Ecke. Das einzige was ich jetzt noch zu tun hatte war ein kleines Referat vorzubereiten. Das Thema durfte ich mir zum Glück selbst aussuchen. Wenigstens etwas Erfreuliches. Nur eines hätte mir einfallen müssen. Also es sollte jedenfalls etwas sein, das nichts mit erfundenen Fabelwesen zu tun hatte, das war die einzige Voraussetzung. Eine tolle Einschränkung, als ob ich über Einhörner oder solchen Unsinn schreiben würde. Ich beschloss mir das Thema im Laufe des Tages auszudenken, denn für das Referat hatten wir zum Glück, bzw. ich noch gut 2 Wochen zeit. Es war gerade Nachmittag, also wollte ich noch bis zum Nachteinbruch ein wenig mir die Gegend ansehen gehen. Ich hätte natürlich auch einfach weg bleiben können, nur hätten meine Eltern dann einen gewaltigen Aufschrei gemacht, und sonst wen alarmiert. Das währe mir dann doch zu peinlich, da komme ich eher freiwillig pünktlich zurück, als eskortiert zu werden.

Ich verabschiedete mich noch von meiner Mutter, die mich wieder bat pünktlich zu sein. Dann ging ich auch schon raus. Ich ging einfach in der Gegend herum und versuchte mir alles genau einzuprägen. Immerhin musste ich nun hier leben, und dann sollte ich schon wissen wo was ist. Während ich so langging, kam ich dann sogar an einem kleinen Park vorbei, wo ich rein ging. Ok, erst dachte ich er währe klein, da er so aussah von der Straße aus. Als ich aber drinnen war, musste ich zugeben, das er sich ganz schön weit streckte. Ich ging einfach weiter und wollte bis zum Ende durch, was sich doch als sehr zeitaufwändig herausstellte. Also ich musste zugeben, do etwas hätte ich nicht gedacht. Irgendwann fand ich eine Parkbank, auf die ich mich erst einmal setzte um mich auszuruhen. Ich schaute gen Himmel. Es war mittlerweile doch schon spät geworden, ich schaute seit langem mal wider auf meine Armbanduhr…..und sprang schreckhaft aus. Es war nun wirklich schon sehr spät, fast schon Nachteinbruch, und ich musste noch den ganzen Weg zurück. Ach, was solls. Ich ließ mich wieder auf der Bank nieder. Ändern konnte ich jetzt eh nichts mehr. Ich habe alleine knapp 1 ½ Stunden für den Weg zurück gelegt. Egal wie schnell ich laufen würde, ich würde eh erst zu hause ankommen wenn es Nacht ist. Also konnte ich mich schon mal darauf gefasst machen eine Suchkolone zu begegnen wenn ich nachher den Rückweg einschlage.

Ich schaute wieder nach oben und schloss irgendwann sogar meine Augen für einen Moment um zu lauschen wie der Wind durch die Blätter und Äste der Bäume fegte. Während ich so lauschte vernahm ich ein paar eigenartige Geräusche, woraufhin ich meine Augen öffnete um zu erkennen woher sie kamen. Konnte es aber nicht feststellen, weswegen ich stutzend aufstand um mich ganz um zu sehen. Da ich immer noch nichts feststellen konnte, aber auch keine Lust hatte hier stehen zu bleiben bis die Ursache zu mir kommt, beschloss ich schnell zurück zu gehen. Als es sich anhörte als würden die Geräusche näher kommen, und mir sogar folgen fing ich sogar an ein wenig schneller zu gehen.

Was es auch immer war, so einfach schien es sich nicht abschütteln zu lassen. Gut, vielleicht bildete ich mir auch nur was aus, und wenn ich stehen bleiben würde, würden nur ein paar andere Leute an mir vorbei gehen. Aber ich wollte doch nicht einfach stehen bleiben, weswegen ich nun sogar anfing zu laufen um schnellst möglich diesen Park zu verlassen. Dies stellte sich nur nicht so einfach heraus wie gedacht, da es doch ein ganz schöner Marsch war den ich zurück gelegt hatte. Irgendwann erschienen mir die Geräusche sogar noch näher gekommen zu sein, weswegen ich einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten warf. Was ich dann sah konnte und wollte ich einfach nicht glauben. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf und wollte nur noch nach Hause. Tja, hätte ich mal lieber nach vorne gesehen, und nicht nach hinten. Somit stolperte ich nämlich beim laufen über etwas und viel geradewegs auf die Schnauze. Ich versuchte mich schnell wieder aufzurichten, und sah dabei erneut nach hinten, was mich mehr dazu veranlasste mich vor Schreck zusammen zu kauern.

Während ich nämlich lief, und sprichwörtlich auf die Fresse fiel, lief eine Gruppe von undefinierten Leuten hinter mir her. Was sie von mir wollten war mir eigentlich egal. Nur sahen sie beim näherkommen für mich nicht gerade Menschlich aus, dies war mehr der Hauptgrund warum ich dort zusammen gekauert lag. Jeder hätte jetzt gesagt ich sollte weiterlaufen, und nicht nach hinten sehen. Dies hätte ich sehr gerne gemacht, nur wollten meine Beine nicht mehr. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt machen sollte, oder was jetzt passieren wird. Ich stellte mich auf alles ein, während diese…widerlichen und hässlichen Individuen immer näher auf mich zu liefen, und schon fast bei mir ankamen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel2:**

Ich schützte mich in dem ich meine Knie anzog und meine Arme über mein Gesicht hielt. Ich wollte einfach nichts sehen, nichts mitbekommen. Ich fing sogar schon an leicht zu wimmern, jedenfalls bis ich ein sehr lautes und durchdringendes Geräusch vernahm, das mich schreckhaft zusammen zucken ließ. Gleich darauf folgten weitere dieser Geräusche, wobei ich meine Augen nur fester zukniff, meine Arme mehr gegens Gesicht drückte, und meine Knie mehr anzog.  
Ich weis nicht wie lange es dauerte, doch während dieses Spektakels um mich, vernahm ich außerdem wie immer wieder etwas in meiner Nähe zu Boden ging. Innerlich wusste ich ganz genau das es diese merkwürdigen Individuen sein müssen, und diese Geräusche wahren mit Sicherheit Schüsse aus einer Waffe, die auf sie abgeschossen wurden. Das alles ließ mich sicher nicht ruhiger werden, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Immerhin wusste ich ja nicht ob der Schütze mich jetzt gerade beschützt, oder ob er mir auch eine Kugel verpassen wird.  
Außerdem wusste ich nicht einmal ob ich, sollte ich dies wirklich überleben, überhaupt noch meine Augen öffnen will. Alleine schon das Gehörte lässt mich fast Würge reize bekommen, was passiert erst wenn ich meine Augen öffne, und tatsächlich das sehe was ich denke. Ich glaube danach müsste ich auf der Stelle zu einem Psychiater, alleine werde ich dies hier sicher nicht bewältigen können. Und für meine Eltern wird dies hier sicher nur die Bestätigung sein, das ich ja wenn es Nacht wird zu Hause sein soll.

Oh man, über was ich mir alles gerade Gedanken machte, anstatt einfach aufzustehen und weg zu laufen, aber wer weis. Vielleicht würde ich genau dadurch mich verraten, und man zielt auf mich. Riskieren wollte ich es nicht. Aber es schien auch nicht aufzuhören. Es wurden eher immer mehr Schüsse die abgegeben wurde.  
Langsam konnte ich nicht mehr, und währe am liebsten vor Schreck einfach in Ohnmacht gefallen. Außerdem schienen diese Wesen schon wieder etwas näher zu mir gekommen zu sein, da ich empfand das sie näher zu mir auf den Boden gingen. Irgendwann spürte ich dann sogar etwas feuchtes auf meinen Händen, die ich vors Gesicht hielt. Ich hoffte nur das die nicht Blut ist, denn das kann ich nicht ausstehen.  
Jedesmal wenn ich Blut sehe, passiert irgendetwas mit mir, was ich nicht verstehe. Meine Eltern sagten immer zu mir, das ich einfach nur den Anblick nicht ertrage. Das es genau so sei, wie wenn jemand der es sieht in Ohnmacht fällt. Tja, ich währe ja gerne in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber bei mir war es mehr so, das ich den Blick davon nicht mehr lassen konnte und alles andere vergaß.

Endlich! Endlich hörte es auf, alles um mich herum war still. Dennoch behielt ich meine Stellung zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Bewegen wollte ich mich immer noch nicht, wer weis was noch passiert. Wie gerne wünschte ich mich zurück nach Frankreich, aber nö! Wir mussten ja nach London. Toll. Jetzt sieht man ja was man davon hat. Ich liege total verängstig auf dem Boden. Um mich herum liegen bestimmt etliche von Leichen, wenn ich das Geschehene richtig interpretiere. Habe ich irgendwas vergessen!....  
Ach ja! Der, oder die Schützen sind bestimmt noch in der Nähe, oder sogar schon genau neben mir, und wollen mich auch gleich erschießen. So, jetzt müsste ich alles haben. Das einzige was ich hoffe ist das meine Eltern mir verzeihen können, das ich heute nicht pünktlich nach Hause kam.

„Hey, alles ok?" Was sagte ich? Bestimmt einer der Schützen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Mich tot stellen kann ich nicht, dafür zittere ich viel zu viel. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir tun dir nichts." ‚Tse, wer es glaubt wird Seelig.' Ich reagierte immer noch nicht auf die Stimme. „Ich helf dir hoch, ok?" Ohne eine Antwort von mir ab zu warten, fasste sie mich am Arm an, und zog mich hoch.  
Ich wusste gar nicht was ich machen sollte, außer meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen halten, da ich keine Lust hatte meinen Blick nicht von dem Geschehenen ab zu wenden. Hätte bestimmt komisch ausgesehen wenn ich nicht hätte weg sehen können. „Geht's dir gut?" Eigentlich war die Stimme sehr freundlich, hörte sich nach einer jungen Dame an. Ich nickte nur leicht auf ihre Frage hin. „Kannst du laufen?" Wieder nickte ich nur, woraufhin sie losging, und mich leicht mit sich zog.  
Ich wusste nicht wohin sie mich brachte, aber ich glaube ich konnte aufhören zu denken das sie mich umbringen will, weswegen ich ein wenig lockerer wurde. Sie brachte mich dem Geräuschen nach zu anderen Leuten und ein paar Fahrzeugen. Dann schien sie mit einem Vorgesetzten zu reden, mich hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit auf einen der Beifahrersitze eines Wagens setzten lassen, wo ich mich erst mal akklimatisieren musste.

Bis jetzt hatte ich meine Augen immer noch nicht geöffnet gehabt, sonder hielt sie immer noch geschlossen. So langsam wollte ich aber sehen was nun wirklich passierte, weswegen ich sie ganz langsam öffnete. Ich sah um mich herum ein paar Männer mit Waffen, was mich nur schlucken ließ und ich meine Augen gleich wieder schloss. Ich wusste zwar nicht was los ist, aber es ist ganz sicher nicht normal das Leute, die aussehen als seien sie vom Militär in einem Londoner Park sind. Ich denke mal dies ist nirgends normal, vielleicht bis auf Kriegsgebiete. Aber in solch einem befinden wir uns ja nun nicht…oder?  
Habe ich vielleicht was während meines Spazierganges verpasst? Ach Quatsch mit Soße. So was geht gar nicht. Ich versuchte mich wieder zusammen zu reißen, und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete ich meine Augen erneut langsam, und sah in…..rote? Die hatte genau solche Augen wie ich…na gut, etwas heller als meine, aber dennoch rote. „Alles ok?" Ich nickte wieder nur, und sah ihr dabei ständig in die Augen.  
Ich fasste es einfach nicht. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nie jemanden gesehen der die selbe Augenfarbe hatte, aber etwas positives hat dies. Ich bin nicht alleine, und sie scheint sich deswegen nicht mal zu schämen wie ich es tue. Sie richtete sich auf und ging wieder von mir weg. Sie war wirklich eine junge Dame, mit kurzem blonden Haaren.

Ich sah ihr noch etwas nach, entschloss mich dann aber auf zu stehen. Denn ich wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause gehen, nichts anderes. Ich machte mich ohne ein Wort an jemanden zu richten auf den Weg. Jetzt musste ich erst mal sehen wie ich hier weg komme, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich überhaupt war. Na gut, bis auf das ich im Park bin, aber ansonsten war es mir unklar.  
Abhalten davon ließ ich mich jedoch nicht, denn dort bleiben hatte ich auch keine Lust. Immerhin wer weis schon was diese komischen Leute vor haben. Nachher sagen sie noch ich hätte zu viel gesehen. Das wollte ich sicher auch nicht. Irgendwann kam ich dann sogar zum Parkausgang, ich musste dabei richtig Lächeln, denn nun konnte mir nichts mehr passieren, aber auch wirklich nichts mehr.

Tja, hoffen darf man ja noch, auch wenn es nichts bringt. Denn bevor ich dort ankam, wurde ich schon von der jungen Dame aufgehalten, in dem sie sich vor mich stellte, und sagte sie müsse noch mit mir sprechen. Irgendwie habe ich es gewusst. Ich seufzte kurz und bat sie mir wenigstens ein Telefon zu besorgen, damit ich meine Eltern anrufen kann, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Was sie mir Gott sei Dank auch erlaubte. Somit konnte ich wenigstens sagen wo ich bin, und sie mich vielleicht sogar abholen kommen.  
Ich ging also mit ihr zurück. „Ach übrigens, ich heiße Seras, Seras Victoria." Sie sah mich lächelnd an, was ich nur flüchtig erwiderte. „Und wie ist dein Name?" ‚Als ob ich dir den sagen würde.' Für wen hielt die mich denn? Für bescheuert? Sobald ich ihr meinen Namen sage, schicken die ne Einheit zu meinen Eltern und machen sonst was. So was sieht man doch immer im dem Fernseher….Na gut, obwohl dies dort meist nicht real ist was gezeigt wird. Trotzdem, ihr meinen Namen sagen tu ich dennoch nicht! „Möchtest du nicht mit mir reden?" Ich weichte ihrem Blick aus, und sah mir lieber die Bäume am Wegesrand an.

„Also nicht." Sie seufzte kurz, und wir kamen wieder bei den anderen an. Nun besorgte sie mir noch schnell ein Telefon, während ich in meiner Jackentasche unsere Nummer raussuchte. Da ich sie bis jetzt noch nie benötigte, hatte ich auch noch keinen Anlass sie auswendig zu lernen. Als sie es mir endlich brachte, bedankte ich mich leicht, und wählte die Nummer.  
Als meine Mutter abnahm, und meine Stimme hörte, merkte man richtig das sie erleichtert war. Aber mich auch gleich über alles und jeden ausfragte. Ich kam gar nicht richtig zum sprechen, sondern wurde nur mit Fragen bombardiert. Nachdem ich ihr endlich versichert hatte, das es mir gut geht, was ich eigentlich mehr machte, weil ich ihre Fragen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sagte ich ihr noch schnell das ich im Park sei.  
Sie sagte sie komme sofort dahin um mich ab zu holen, wobei ich nur lächeln konnte. Nach dem wir miteinander sprachen, legte ich gleich auf und wartete nun auf sie. Die junge Dame namens Seras kam wieder zu mir, und sah mir erneut in die Augen.

Wieder konnte ich nur in ihre roten sehen. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, erhob ich diesmal meine Stimme. „Sagen sie mal…Miss.." „Seras, kannst mich ruhig so nennen." „Gut, dann also Seras. Sagen sie bitte mal, wie kommen sie eigentlich mit den roten Augen zurecht?" Sie sah mich etwas verwundert an, sah dann aber verlegen von mir weg.  
„Ganz gut." Sie setzte sich nun neben mich. „Jetzt sag mir mal wie dein Name ist." Naja, ich dachte mir wenn sie schon meine Frage beantwortet kann ich auch ihre beantworten, ich muss ihr ja nicht meinen kompletten sagen. „Kathrin." „Kathrin? Dies ist ein schöner Name." „Danke." Wir schwiegen wieder.

„Du hast bestimmt große Angst." Ich sah von ihr weg, während sie mich wieder etwas fragte. „Hör zu Kathrin, das was du eben gesehen hast, wie soll ich sagen. Du solltest es vergessen." „Und wenn nicht? Werden sie mich dann auch töten? Genau wie diese komischen Leute?" „Ich kann dir darüber leider nichts sagen, aber es ist wirklich besser für dich." Ich seufzte kurz. „Na von mir aus, dann werde ich meinen Mund halten." „Gut."  
Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. „Sag mal Seras, darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?" „Natürlich." Sie lächelte mich freundlich an. „Wie hast du eigentlich deine Schulzeit mit der Augenfarbe geschafft? Oder wurdest du nicht gemobbt deswegen?" Sie sah mich etwas verwirrt an, und schien nicht ganz zu wissen über was ich redete, was mir im Nachhinein auch klar wurde. Immerhin hatte ich noch meine Kontaktlinsen drinnen.

Ich griff in meine andere Jackentasche, und holte den kleinen Behälter für meine Kontaktlinsen raus. Drehte mich von ihr weg, holte sie raus und verstaute sie daraufhin. Als ich fertig war drehte ich mich dann leicht lächelnd zu ihr um, wobei sie nun auch meine dunkelroten Augen sehen konnte.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel** 3:  


Als sie in meine tief roten Augen sah, konnte sie nichts anderes als zu schlucken, wobei ich etwas stutzte. „Seras? Alles ok?" Sie sah mich immer noch fast fassungslos an. Ich meine, sie hatte doch genau dieselben Augen, wieso also? Oder empfand sie dies genau wie alle anderen auch nicht als normal? Also wenn es das ist, na dann vielen herzlichen Dank auch. Ich seufzte kurz und schaute von ihr weg.  
„So schlimm?" „Hä?..Bitte?" „Na ich rede von meinen roten Augen. Immerhin hast du auch welche, und siehst mich dennoch so an." „Ähm..Ja…Tut mir leid." Sie schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben, was ich an ihrer Stimmlage erkennen konnte, und mich wieder zu ihr drehte. „Schon gut. Also, um auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen. Wie hast du denn deine Schulzeit mit der Augenfarbe geschafft? Für mich ist sie der reinste Horror." ‚Naja, oder war es.'  
Ich hatte ja nur damals in meiner Heimatstadt während der Schulzeit, als ich noch klein war, noch nicht meine Kontaktlinsen, daher wussten viele von meiner natürlichen Augenfarbe, und ich wurde deswegen ständig gehänselt oder gemobbt. Bis ich auf eine andere Schule kam, und dort gleich von vornerein, wie auch bei der jetzigen Kontaktlinsen trug. Dort fand ich dann auch endlich richtige Freunde. Die ich ja nun zurück lassen musste. Obwohl ich natürlich in der anderen auch von manchen gemobbt wurde, was nun wiederum mit meinen Eckzähnen zu tun hatte.

„Naja weist du, dies ist eigentlich nicht so einfach zu beschreiben." „Wieso denn nicht? Also entweder man wurde gemobbt, oder nicht. Ich wurde es, aber nach deiner Reaktion zu urteilen, du nicht. Also ist es auch egal." Ich hatte keine Lust mehr weiter zu sprechen, dies war mir doch zu blöde. Denn sie schien nicht zu wissen was ich meinte.  
„Nein Kathrin, dies meinte ich nicht….ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen." „Von mir aus. Aber ist auch egal, ist eh nur ein Gendefekt." „Ein was?" „Na ein Gendefekt! Genau wie diese blöden Eckzähne." Sie sah mich nun extrem verwundert an, wobei ich nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. „Schon gut, vergiss es." Ich ließ meinen Kopf gefrustet hängen.  
„Kathrin? Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" Ihre Stimmlage veränderte sich mehr zu einer etwas nervösen, wobei ich sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. „Bitte?" „Naja, ob du…vielleicht mir etwas zu sagen hast?" Ich lächelte sie kurz an und lehnte mich etwas nach hinten um nach oben in den Nachthimmel zu sehen.

„Ich hätte Durst, habe schon lange nichts mehr getrunken." Als ich dies so sagte, immerhin dachte ich mir nichts dabei, konnte ich genau hören wie sie die Luft geradewegs einzog und schlucken musste. Ich sah sie daraufhin fast lachend an. „Ich meinte Wasser. Haben sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser für mich?" „Wasser?" „Ja, genau das. Sie wissen doch was das ist. Klare, feuchte, geruchlose Flüssigkeit." Sie sah mich weiterhin verwirrt an.  
„Schon gut. Ist eh egal. Meine Mutter kommt eh bald mich abholen." „Wer?" „Na meine Mutter, habe ich doch eben angerufen. Sie kommt gleich her." „Ah ja, und hat sie auch..solche roten Augen wie du?" Ich seufzte erneut und konnte wieder nur mit den Augen rollen. So langsam war dies wirklich lächerlich. Sie tat ja fast so als sei ich tatsächlich die einzige mit roten Augen. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch schon vergessen, das sie selbst welche hatte. Oder sie hielt mich auch wie alle anderen für einen kleinen Blutsauger…

Okay, bei den Gedanken musste ich innerlich lachen. Denn sowas gibt es gar nicht. Und wird es auch nie geben. Vielleicht gab es früher mal diesen Graf Dracula, und er hatte den selben Gendefekt wie ich, und deswegen erfanden die Leute dieses Märchen. Welches mir jetzt eine Horrorzeit beschert. Ich ließ meinen Kopf wieder nur hängen. „Kathrin?" Ich sah wieder zu ihr, und musste lächeln.  
„Nein, sie hat blaue Augen, genau wie mein Vater. Ich bin die einzige in unserer Familie die diese Augenfarbe hat…leider. Obwohl ich immer noch denke das ich adoptiert wurde." Ich seufzte wieder und schaute gen Nachthimmel. „Deine Eltern haben also keine ro.." „Kathrin!!" Als ich meinen Namen hörte, sah ich in die Richtung und fing an richtig zu lächeln, denn meine Mutter kann gerade auf mich zu gelaufen.  
Ich lief ihr gleich entgegen und in ihre Arme rein. „Mein kleiner Schatz, geht's dir gut? Alles ok?" „Ja Mam, es geht mir super." „Wirklich?" Sie scannte mich wieder von oben bis unten, dies machte sie ständig. Sie war einfach nur übervorsorglich. Nachdem sie fertig war, und bemerkte das alles in Ordnung ist, sah sie mich eher strafend an.

„Ich sagte dir doch, das du vor Einbruch der Nacht zu Hause sein sollst!" „Ach Mam, jetzt komm schon. Ich bin alt genug." „Das ist kein Grund!...Hör zu Kathrin, ich mache mir einfach nur sorgen, mehr nicht." ‚Toll, jetzt hast du ja wieder allen Grund dazu.' dachte ich mir so Augenrollend. „Ähm..Hallo."  
Ich drehte mich um, während meine Mutter einfach nur nach vorne sah. „Seras hatte sich zu uns gestellt, und sah uns beide leicht lächelnd an. Ehe ich mich versah schlang meine Mutter ihre Arme um mich und zog mich dicht an sich ran, was mich ziemlich verwundern ließ. Immerhin tat sie dies zum ersten Mal.

„Sie ist nur meine kleine Tochter! Ein normales 16. Jähriges Mädchen das Tagsüber in die Schule geht! Mehr nicht!" Ok, das war jetzt wirklich verrückt. Wieso sagte sie ihr dies alles, und dann noch so bestimmend, fast knurrend. Sie drehte sich um, nahm mich am Handgelenk, und zog mich mit sich. „Mam?" „Wir gehen nach Hause!" Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging neben ihr. Alles ist besser als hier an diesem Ort zu bleiben, jedenfalls dachte ich mir dies.  
„Warten sie!" „Vergessen sie es!! Wie gesagt! Sie ist ein normales Mädchen!!" „Und ein Reinblut." Als diese Aussage fiel, blieb meine Mutter erschrocken stehen, wobei ich sie nur verwundert ansah. Woher die Stimme kam, konnte ich nicht feststellen. Ich sah nirgends jemanden der dies hätte sagen können. „Meister!" Nun drehte ich mich verwundert zu Seras um als sie dies sagte, wurde aber von meiner Mutter schon weiter gezogen.

„Mam?" „Hör nicht darauf." „Worauf denn?" Sie gab mir keine Antwort, sondern ging einfach schneller, was mich erneut stutzen ließ. „Sie wird bald erwachen." „Wird sie nicht!" ‚Hä? Dürfte ich vielleicht auch wissen was los ist?' Wieder sagte jemand etwas, den ich nicht sah. Aber für mich etwas rätselhaftes. Meine Mutter jedoch schien mehr zu wissen. Also eines wusste ich, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind werde ich sie ausfragen.  
Im Moment will ich aber auch nur noch weg von hier. „Der Hunger fängt bald an." „Halten sie die Klappe! Sie ist ein normales Mädchen!!!" ‚ok, was ist hier los?' Ich wusste ganz genau das sie über mich sprachen. Das wusste ich vorhin schon, nur verstand ich bis jetzt immer noch nicht worum es ging. Und bei jeder Aussage die uns gegen den Kopf gedonnert wurde von demjenigen der Sprach, fing mein Interesse mehr und mehr an zu wachsen.

„Sie werden es nicht aufhalten können. Es beginnt bald." Diesmal antwortete meine Mutter nichts darauf, sondern erhöhte ihr Tempo nur etwas. Ich konnte bereits den Parkausgang sehen, und musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Nun sind wir bald zu Hause, dann werde ich mich gleich unter die Dusche stellen, dann was essen, und dann werde ich meine Eltern ausquetschen, wenn sie denken es sei alles in Ordnung.  
Dann bekommt man das meiste aus den beiden raus. Wenn sie vermuten man hätte eine Sache vergessen. So mache ich das immer. Ich warte einige Zeit, bis sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen, und dann frage ich. So sind die Reaktionen nicht vorprogrammiert, und man weis wo man dran ist.

Kurz bevor wir beim Ausgang ankamen, erschien plötzlich ein Mann davor, wobei meine Mutter abrupt stehen blieb, was ich ihr nach machte. Nur sah sieh ihn ängstlich an, während mein Blick verwirrt war. Der Mann sah für mich ziemlich merkwürdig aus. Vor allem da er einen roten Hut, samt Mantel in der gleichen Farbe an hatte. Aber am schrägsten fand ich die ulkige Brille…wenn dies eine sein sollte. Also mein Geschmack war diese sicher nicht. Wer setzt sich schon so ne komische Brille mit gelben Gläsern auf?  
Ehe ich weiter nachdacht, zog mich meine Mutter schon weiter. Wir gingen genau auf diesen komischen Kerl drauf zu. Ich spürte richtig das meine Mutter sich etwas verkrampfte, und ihren ganzen Mut zusammenkratzte um an ihm vor bei zu gehen. Nur warum fragte ich mich. Bis auf das er merkwürdig aussah empfand ich nichts was mir angst machen müsste.

Als wir an ihm vorbei gingen, machte er keine Anstalten, er blieb ganz still stehen. Das einzige was sich bewegte waren seine schwarzen Haare und sein Mantel im Wind. Ich sah nochmal zu ihm, als wir genau neben ihm waren. Als ich in seine Augen hoch sehen wollte, senkte er seinen Kopf ein wenig und schaute über die Brille drüber hinweg zu mir runter.  
Da konnte ich sehen das er genau wie diese Seras, und wie ich rote Augen hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu meinen oder die von Seras, waren diese einfach atemberaubend schön. Jedenfalls empfand ich dies, nur leider konnte ich sie nicht lange genug ansehen, da mich meine Mutter mit aus dem Park raus zog, und wir um die Ecke bogen.

Damit waren wir endlich aus dem Park raus, und ich konnte hören wie sie erleichtert ausatmete. Wir gingen die Straße noch weiter und bogen dann nach rechts ab, dort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Sie sah mich leicht betrübt an, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Ich merkte richtig das sie etwas sagen wollte, aber anscheinend nicht die passenden Worte finden konnte, weswegen sie mich kurz anlächelte und mich umarmte. Dies fand ich aber nicht schön, vor allem da es auf offener Straße war, und ich nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr bin.  
„Wenn du einen von den beiden jemals sehen solltest, dann lauf." Sie flüsterte mir diesen Satz ins Ohr, ließ mich los, und zog mich am Handgelenk weiter. „Mam?" „Mach es einfach." Ich zuckte nur mit meinen Schultern und folgte ihr. Wir gingen ohne große Umwege nach Hause, wo ich gleich in mein Zimmer ging, und mir frische Sachen holte, mit denen ich gleich ins Bad verschwand.

Dies war jetzt absolut notwendig. Denn ich habe zum Glück meine Ärmel vorhin so weit wie möglich runtergezogen gehabt, um nichts zu sehen. Ich wusste ganz genau was auf meinen Händen war, wollte es aber nicht sehen, weswegen ich sie ohne anzusehen gleich unters Waschbecken hielt und sie gründlich abwischte. Danach zog ich mich aus und ging gleich unter die Dusche.  
Ich wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber ich fühlte mich extrem dreckig, und dachte das ich überall am Körper etwas von den Blut dieser Verrückten Leute die mich angriffen gehabt hätte. Als ich nach dem dritten mal einseifen und shampoonieren fertig war, trocknete ich mich ab, und zog mir meine anderen Sachen an.  
Dann ging ich schnell in die Küche um mir mein Abendessen zu machen. Bei uns gab es Abends keinen gemeinsame Essenzeit, was ich nicht schlimm fand, so konnte ich essen wann ich wollte. Ich machte mir schnell zwei Stullen, und ging dann in mein Zimmer um sie dort zu essen. Wie gesagt, meine Eltern wollte ich erst in Sicherheit wissen lassen, und dann nachfragen. Bis dahin kann ich noch ein wenig lesen, was ich auch tat.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Nachdem ich zwei Kapitel meines Buches durchhatte, legte ich es zur Seite, denn nun wollte ich von meinen Eltern eine Erklärung haben. Ich wollte alles wissen über diese ominösen Aussagen des Mannes, und warum meine Mutter so komisch darauf reagierte, was mir am meisten Gedanken machte.  
Ich ging also aus meinem Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine Eltern auf dem Sofa saßen, und sich unterhielten. Eigentlich wollte ich mich gleich bemerkbar machen, ließ es dann aber, als ich hörte über was sie sprachen. Ja, ich weis. Eigentlich sollte man nicht lauschen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Außerdem hörte ich eher zufällig und nicht absichtlich mit.

„Wir wussten das wir es ihr so wie so irgendwann erzählen müssen." „Aber sie ist doch unser kleiner Engel." „Ich weis, dennoch muss sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Sie ist alt genug. Glaube mir Mary, sie wird es schon verstehen." „Aber das will ich nicht. Immerhin hat sie bis jetzt noch keinerlei Anzeichen gehabt, also ist auch alles gut." „Die kommen noch." „Nein! Werden sie nicht! Sie ist unsere kleine Tochter! Ein ganz normales Mädchen!!" „Mary, bitte." „Vergiss es Tom! Ich will es nicht!"

Ok, das hat mir jetzt gereicht. Worüber die auch immer sprachen, es ging eindeutig um mich. Und ich wollte nun die Wahrheit wissen. Ich ging auf sie zu und machte mich durch kurzes räuspern aufmerksam, wobei sie erschrocken zu mir sahen. „Kathrin!" Ich setzte mich vor ihnen auf den Sessel und sah sie an. „Mam, Dad." Während meine Mutter ihren Blick von mir abwendete, was ich merkwürdig fand, sah mich mein Vater eher etwas betrübt an.  
„Was ist los?" Ich hielt die Anspannung und Undgewissheit einfach nicht mehr länger aus. „Es ist nichts mein Schatz." Mam lächelte mich freundlich an, wobei mein Vater nur seufzend nach unten sah. „Hör auf sie anzulügen. Kathrin, wir müssen mit dir reden." ‚Ach, das ist schön, ich nämlich mit euch beiden auch.' Ich sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, lehnte mich etwas weiter zurück, und verschränkte meine Arme.

„Ich höre." Sie atmeten tief durch und sahen mich dann beide betrübt an. Also im Moment fühlte ich mich extrem unwohl, aber dies war mir egal. Ich wollte jetzt endlich wissen was los ist. Egal was es auch sein mag, ich bin immerhin alt genug um damit fertig zu werden.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile schwiegen erhob meine Mutter als erstes das Wort.  
„Kathrin, bevor wir dir es sagen, musst du uns glauben das wir dich, egal was auch sein sollte, lieb haben. Du bist immer noch unsere kleine Tochter." „Mam! Was ist los?" Ich konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden wenn man mit mir sprach, und die ganze zeit um den heißen Brei Drumherum redete. Nun erhob mein Vater auch seine Stimme und sah mich dabei traurig an.  
„Wir haben es dir nicht gesagt weil wir dich wirklich lieb haben, aber jetzt bist du alt genug um die Wahrheit zu hören." ‚Oh man ey, macht es doch nicht so spannend. Sagt doch einfach was los ist und gut ist.' Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich was los ist. Um so länger sie rummärten, um so mehr bekam ich ein schlechtes Gefühl.

„Pass auf Kathrin, du hattest uns doch früher mal, als du klein warst gefragt, ob du adoptiert seist. Naja, die Wahrheit ist…Ja." Ich sah sie etwas stutzig an, und musste mir das gesagte eben nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. „Ich bin adoptiert?" „Ja, wir wollten es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber jetzt führt wohl kein Weg mehr drum herum." Ich seufzte kurz und rieb mir kurz über die Stirn.  
„Ich bin also adoptiert? Und das ist so schlimm?" Sie sahen mich etwas verwirrt an, während ich ihnen zu lächelte. „Nichts für ungut, aber dies dachte ich mir schon immer, und auch in den letzten Jahren noch." „Kathrin, es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst." „Und wieso nicht?" „Weil…weil…" Oh man, jetzt reichte mir das aber langsam endgültig.

„Dad! Sag doch einfach was los ist. Meine Güte, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr! Ich bin fast erwachsen. Ich kann schon etliches verkraften." „Tom bitte, tu es nicht. Lass uns lieber wieder zurück fahren." Meine Mutter flehte ihn förmlich an, wobei er sie nur sanft ansah und seinen Blick mir wieder zukommen lies. „Du bist kein normales Mädchen Kathrin." „W..Was??" Ich sah ihn nun extrem verwirrt an.  
Ich meine, was sollte denn das jetzt bitteschön? Wieso sollte ich nicht normal sein? Na gut, bis auf das ich dank ihnen nicht nachts raus darf, aber ansonsten. „Du hast es doch selbst schon gemerkt, deine Augenfarbe, und deine Zähne." Er wendete seinen Blick wieder Richtung Boden. „Hallo? Das ist ein Gendefekt. Das wisst ihr doch selbst. Immerhin hattet ihr mir dies gesagt." „Ja, dies haben wir. Aber nur um dich selbst zu schützen." „Bitte?" „Kathrin, versteh doch, du bist nicht wie andere. Du bist…du bist…" „Etwas Besonderes mein Schatz." „Mary!" „Was denn? Das ist sie doch."

Meine Mam stand auf, trat hinter mich und legte ihre Arme um meine Schulter. „Sie ist unser kleiner Engel, nichts anderes. Nur unsere kleine, normale Tochter." ‚Jetzt schon wieder dieses Normal.' Ich seufzte nur. „Mary, bitte." „Nein Tom, lass uns lieber wieder zurück fahren. Wenn du nicht willst, fahre ich mit ihr alleine und gehe erst mal zu meinen Eltern. Du kannst dann nachkommen." „Das ist doch unwichtig. Sie könnte überall erwachen."  
‚Erwachen?' Ich horchte wieder auf, denn dies sagte der Mann vorhin im Park auch schon zu meiner Mutter, nur was sollte es bedeuten? „Nein, wird sie nicht!!" „Aber der Kerl sagte es doch selbst, das hast du mir eben erzählt. Und er weis es sicher genauer als wir." „Er wollte uns nur verwirren, mehr nicht." „Mary!" „Tom!" „Hey!!" Jetzt reichte es mir endgültig und ich sprang auf, wobei sie mich verdutzt ansahen.

„Ich weis zwar nicht was mit euch beiden los ist, aber ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf diesen Quatsch! Ich geh in mein Zimmer!!" Damit verließ ich nörgelnd das Wohnzimmer und ging in meins. Keine Ahnung über was sie sprachen, und auch wenn ich es hätte gerne gewusst. Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr auf dieses blöde hin und her. Wenn dann sollten sie es mir einfach frei heraus sagen. Aber wenn sie es nicht können, ist es mir jetzt auch egal. Dann vergesse ich es lieber und mache so weiter wie vorher.  
Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt endlich erfahren das ich wirklich adoptiert bin, aber was solls. Das wusste ich schon die ganze Zeit, das juckt mich nicht mehr. Wer meine richtigen Eltern sind, würde mich zwar schon interessieren, aber so wie die beiden alleine über dies schon redeten, dann warte ich lieber bis ich wirklich mal zu meinen Großeltern fahre. Die reden bestimmt nicht so gequollen um alles herum. Jedenfalls hoffe ich es mal.

Ich nahm mir mein Buch wieder zu Hand und fing an Frust zu lesen. Also entweder ich mache dies, oder ich plündere gleich den Kühlschrank. Da ich aber keine Lust hatte nochmal durchs Wohnzimmer zu gehen, machte ich es so. Wobei ich eigentlich eher durch die Seiten blätterte als lass. Nachdem ich es nach fast 20 Seiten merkte, schloss ich es ganz und pfefferte es zu meinem Geschichtsbuch.  
Tja, nun lag ich hier auf meinem Bett, mit Blick an die Decke und dachte über alles nochmal nach. Während ich so dalag, klopfte es an meine Tür, wobei ich hinsah, und meine Mutter mit einem sanften Lächeln eintrat. Sie kam zu mir und setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante. „Geht's dir gut Schätzchen?" Ich rollte nur mit Augen und sah wieder nach oben.  
„Es geht mir super Mam." „Wirklich?" „Ja." Zu reden hatte ich jetzt keine Lust, vor allem da ich wusste aus ihr nichts raus zu bekommen. „Dann ist gut…aber wenn etwas sein sollte, egal was. Bitte komm sofort zu uns." Sie gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn, wobei ich meinen Kopf weg drehte, da ich dies nicht mochte.

Sie stand auf und ging wieder zur Tür, wo sie stehen blieb und nochmals zu mir sah. „Kathrin, wir haben dich wirklich lieb, komme was wolle. Du bleibst unser kleines Mädchen." Damit verlies sie den Raum und ich seufzte nur vor mich hin. Heute war wirklich nicht mein Tag. Erst die blöde Schule. Dann diese verrückten Typen. Dann diese komische Seras und der andere Kerl. Und nun auch noch meine Eltern. Und was kommt als nächstes? Ich wusste es einfach nicht.  
Schlafen wollte ich auch noch nicht, dafür war es ein wenig zu früh, außerdem bin ich eh eine kleine Nachteule. Auch wenn meine Eltern immer sagen ich soll früh schlafen gehen. Meist tu ich nur so und bleibe bis 3-4 Uhr Morgens auf. Bin zwar immer wie gerädert wenn ich aufstehe. Aber da ich eh immer früh zu Hause sein muss, schlafe ich dann meist noch bis gegen 22 Uhr, und wache dann von selbst wieder auf.  
Und dann mache ich das gleiche wie jetzt auch. Ich stand auf, ging zu meinem Schreibtisch, schaltete meinen Rechner an, startete ICQ, und chattete mit meinen Freunden. Wenigstens so konnte ich mich noch mit ihnen unterhalten. Sonst eigentlich gingen sie immer gegen Mitternacht offline, aber dafür hatte ich noch ein paar Kontakte in anderen Ländern, wo es jetzt noch keine Schlafenszeit war. Also chattete ich mal wieder die ganze Nacht umher.

Als ich fertig war, schaltete ich den Rechner aus und legte mich schlafen. Jetzt hatte ich noch gut 4 Stunden zeit bis ich wieder aufstehen musste, um zur Schule zu gehen. Aber diese genoss ich richtig in meinem kuschligen Bett. Ach ja, es gibt doch nichts Besseres. Irgendwann klingelte dann aber mein Wecker wieder mal, und ich stand murrend auf. Machte mich schnell fertig, und ging dann in die Küche um zu Frühstücken.  
Meine Mutter war schon lange wach, und mein Vater schon längst auf Arbeit. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und wartete auf mein essen. Als meine Mam es mir brachte strahlte sie mich geradewegs an, wobei ich sie nur stutzend ansah. Sie setzte sich gleich zu mir und sah mir freudestrahlend beim essen zu. Als ich fertig war wollte ich gleich aufstehen, wurde aber noch kurz daran gehindert.

„Ich habe gute Nachrichten mein Schatz." „Und welche?" Ich setzte mich wieder richtig hin und sah sie neugierig und fragend an. „Dein Vater und ich haben gestern Abend noch beschlossen das wir beide den schnellst möglichen Flug zurück nehmen. Während dein Vater sich wieder zurück versetzten lässt, und bald nachkommt." „Hä?" „Wir beide fahren bald wieder nach Hause." „Ah ja, und wann?"  
Gut, obwohl ich dies schön fand, sprang ich hier nun nicht vor Freude im Dreieck. Immerhin war dies doch etwas komisch. Innerhalb von 2 Wochen ziehe ich von Frankreich nach England, und dann wieder zurück. Also da fühlt man sich ja fast wie ne Wanderratte. „Schon sehr bald mein Schatz. Wir müssen nur noch einen Flug führ uns buchen." „Schön, ich geh dann mal zur Schule." Ich stand auf und wollte mich wieder auf den Weg machen.

„Du brauchst dort nicht mehr hinzugehen wenn du nicht willst." Ich sah sie etwas verwirrt an, lächelte ihr dann aber zu. „Gut, dann geh ich wieder ins Bett." „Ja, mach das Schätzchen." Ich sah sie nun extrem verwirrt an. Denn eines stand immer fest bei ihr. Zur Schule gehen sollte ich immer, egal was war. Aber nun. Ich ging ganz langsam Richtung Tür, behielt sie dabei immer im Auge, während sie mir nur zulächelte.  
Ich konnte e simmer noch nicht ganz glauben, selbst als ich in meinem Zimmer ankam. Aber was solls. Mir war dies ganz recht. Dort hatte ich eh noch keine Freunde gefunden, und so konnte ich wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Also legte ich mich wieder zurück ins Bett und schlief wieder ein. Dieser Tag jedenfalls begann bedeutend besser als die anderen alle zuvor. Bald bin ich wieder in meiner alten Umgebung, bei meinen alten Freunden. Ja, das Leben mag mich eben doch. Dachte ich jedenfalls, bis es an der Tür klingelt, wodurch ich aufwachte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5:**

Wie gesagt, ich lag gerade schön schlafend in meinem kuscheligen Bett, bis es an unsere Tür klingelte und ich aufwachte. Ich zog mir die decke dabei über meinen Kopf, da ich keine Lust hatte deswegen auf zu stehen. Als ich aber hörte das eine etwas lautstarke Diskussion statt fand, stand ich doch auf und ging zur Tür.  
Ich öffnete sie und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter saß auf dem Sofa und schien einzelne Tränen auf der Wange zu haben. Außer ihr waren noch zwei mir unbekannte Männer, die auf dem Sessel und einem Stuhl aus der Küche saßen. Beide hatten Bechfarbene Mäntel an, und sahen mich mit weit offenen Augen an.

Ich ging zu meiner Mutter und setzte mich neben sie. „Mam?" „Es ist alles in Ordnung Spätzchen." „Und das soll ich glauben?" Ich strich ihr einmal über die Wange und hielt ihr ihre Träne vor Augen, wobei ich sie traurig ansah. Ich sah daraufhin die beiden Männer leicht säuerlich an. „Was wollen sie?" „Kathrin! Bitte geh in dein Zimmer zurück." „Nein! Das werde ich nicht! Ich will jetzt wissen was hier gespielt wird!!" Ich knurrte nun förmlich. Wobei ich merkte wie die beiden etwas zurück wischen.  
Ich sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Ich atmete kurz tief durch, stand dann auf und ging auf die Haustür zu. Ich öffnete sie und sah wieder zu den beiden Herren. „Bitte verlassen sie unsere Wohnung und lassen sie meine Mutter in Ruhe." „Kathrin?" Ich blieb standhaft dort stehen, während sie mich nur verwirrt ansahen, meine Mam aber leicht lächeln musste.

„Sehen sie, sie ist ganz lieb, ganz normal. Sie tut niemand etwas böses, und wird es auch niemals." „Hä?" Was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder? Nur weil ich ihnen die Tür aufhielt? Was hätte sie denn gesagt wenn ich ihnen stattdessen einen Kaffee…..oder hier eher Tee angeboten hätte? Hätte sie mich dann in den Himmel gelobt? Die beiden Herren sahen jedenfalls durch diese Aussage wieder zu ihr, wobei ich nur seufzte und die Tür wieder schloss.  
Ich ging seufzend zu meiner Mutter zurück, und setzte mich erneut neben sie. „Also, was ist los?" Ich sah die beiden mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Sie haben es ihr noch nicht gesagt?" „Was gesagt?...Mam?" Ich drehte mich zu ihr und sah sie leicht fragend an. „Wir konnten es einfach nicht, und wir wollen es auch nicht. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Bald sind sie uns eh los, denn wir fahren wieder zurück wo wir her kamen." Ich schlug mir bei dem Satz meine Hand gegen die Stirn, wobei alle drei mich ansahen.

„Könnte mir jetzt bitte endlich mal jemand sagen, was hier LOS IST???" Ich schaute alle wütend an. Nun riss mir der Geduldsfaden endgültig. Ich kann mich sehr lange zurück halten, aber das reichte mir endgültig. Es hatte eindeutig etwas mit gestern zu tun. Auch mit dem was meine Eltern mir sagen wollten. Während ich sie geradewegs anschrie, rückten die beiden etwas weiter weg von mir. „Kathrin. Bitte sieh mich an." Ich schaute fragend zu ihr, während sie ihre Hand auf meine Wange legte und mich sanft anlächelte.  
„Du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch von gestern?" „Ja, und?" „Pass auf mein Engel. Dein Vater wollte dir etwas wichtiges über dich sagen…was ich nicht zulassen konnte." Sie drehte sich nochmal zu den Herren und sah dann wieder zu mir. „Weist du, du bist wirklich etwas Besonders, und zwar etwas sehr Besonders mein Schatz." „Mam. Spuck es endlich aus, bitte." Wieder fühlte ich mich wie auf heißen Kohlen, genau wie gestern, nur das sie diesmal ziemlich nervös zu sein schien, und das die beiden uns genau beobachtete. Dies fand ich am meisten beunruhigend.  
„Ok, also." Sie atmete noch mal tief durch. „Du bist….du bist…ein…ein…" Ich rollte schon mit den Augen. „Reinblut!" schaute dann aber zu einen der Männer die dies zu mir sagten. „Ich bin was?" „Ein Reinblut." „Ah ja." Gut, ich verstand zwar nicht was sie meinten, aber was es auch immer war. Schlimm hörte es sich nicht gerade an.

„Ein Reinblut also?" Ich fing leicht an zu lachen, wobei meine Mutter mich verwundert ansah. „Und? Wo liegt da jetzt das Problem?" „Kathrin, weist du was dies bedeutet?" „Nö, aber schlimm hört es sich ja nicht an, also von daher." Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Zimmer. „Ich glaube ich gehe heute doch lieber zur Schule Mam." Ich ging in mein Zimmer und kam mit gepackter Tasche wieder raus. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Nachmittag, und ihnen beiden wünsche ich noch einen schönen Tag. Und hoffentlich sehe ich sie nie wieder." Damit verließ ich die Wohnung.  
Ein etwas schlechtes Gefühl weil ich meine Mam jetzt alleine ließ hatte ich schon. Aber ich konnte erkennen das die beiden keine Waffen bei hatten, jedenfalls konnte ich keine sehen. Und ansonsten hätten sie uns eh schon was angetan, oder mich gehindert hinaus zu gehen. Da sie es aber nicht taten, dachte ich mir das ich mir keine Sorgen machen bräuchte. Und heute Nachmittag kann ich sie dann ja fragen was noch vorgefallen ist. Aber jetzt nichts wie weg zur Schule. Ist besser als weiter dort über so einen Blödsinn wir Reinblut zu quatschen. Was das auch immer ist.

Ich kam bei der Schule an und ging rein. Die erste Stunde war schon lange vorbei. Mittlerweile fand die zweite schon statt, schöner und wundervoller Chemieunterricht. Ich ging in den Klassenraum rein, und wurde erst mal angesehen wie sonst was. Dies konnte ich nur darauf zurückführen, das ich erst jetzt kam. Ich entschuldigte mich schnell beim Lehrer, und ging dann zu meinem Platz in der letzten Reihe. Als ich mich dort hinsetzte, meine Sachen auf den Tisch legte und wieder hoch sah, erkannte ich das mich dennoch alle ansahen.  
Warum wusste ich diesmal nicht. Jedenfalls bis eine anfing zu lachen, und ich sie ansah. „Ich sagte doch, Möchtegern Vampir!" Nun fingen andere auch an zu lachen, ich schaute sie nur verwundert an, bis mir einfiel das ich heute Morgen ja meine Kontaktlinsen nicht eingesetzt hatte. Ich hätte in den Hefter beißen können. Da es nicht aufhörte, packte ich nörgelnd meine Sachen wieder ein und verließ den Raum. Der Lehrer wollte mich zwar aufhalten, ließ ich aber nicht zu.

Dies brauchte ich mir nicht anzutun, vor allem da ich ja wusste das ich bald von hier weg bin. Dann können die mir hier alle gestohlen bleiben. Während ich das Schulgebäude wieder verließ, überlegte ich mir was ich jetzt machen soll. Nach Hause wollte ich auch noch nicht, denn vielleicht waren diese komischen Kerle immer noch da, und darauf hatte ich genau so wenig Bock wie auf diese Blöde Klasse hier. Also was dann?  
Ich ging in ein kleines Cafe und bestellte mir ne schöne heiße Schokolade, die hatte ich mir jetzt verdient. Dies war mit eines meiner Lieblingsgetränke. Kaffee mochte ich noch nie, genau so wenig wie Tee, da kann ich auch nicht ran. Weis zwar nicht wieso, aber davon wurde mir alleine schon vom Geruch übel. Als die Kellnerin sie mir brachte bezahlte ich auch gleich, und ließ sie wieder weg gehen. Danach hob ich die Tasse an, pustete erst mal einen Moment und setzte dann an….wenigstens versuchte ich es, aber irgendwas stimmte nicht.  
Ich nahm nochmal einen kleinen Schluck, stellte die Tasse aber gleich wieder weg. Also was das auch immer war, ganz sicher keine Schokolade, soviel stand fest. Das Zeug bekommt doch keiner runter. Selbst ich, die eigentlich nicht so Wählerich dabei ist musste es wieder zurück in die Tasse spucken.

Heute war wirklich ein unglaublich schöner Tag, genau wie gestern. Tja, wenn es kommt dann kommt es richtig, wie man so schön sagt. Jetzt wusste ich wieso. Nun waren es nicht mehr nur diese blöde Schule, die verrückten Typen, diese Seras, dieser Kerl, meine Eltern. Nein. Nun waren es auch noch diese komischen Männer, dieses komische Geschwafel von Reinblut, die blöde Klasse und der Kakao. Und wir hatten es immer noch Morgens. Da fragt man sich doch was als nächstes kommt.  
Ich stand auf und verließ das Cafe wieder. Reklamieren wollte ich nicht, wer weis was ich dann bekommen hätte. Tja, und was sollte ich nun machen? Einfach durch die Gegend laufen? Naja, was Besseres viel mir nicht ein. Wenigstens war es nicht spät Nachmittag, somit bestand nicht die Gefahr das sich meine Mutter wieder aufregt.  
Während ich so durch die Gegend ging und sie mir ansah, bekam ich doch langsam Durst. Ich ging zu einer kleinen Bank bei einem Spielplatz, stellte meine Tasche ab, und holte meine Wasserflasche raus. Nochmal in ein Cafe wollte ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich Pech und überall hier in London servieren sie nur dieses komische Zeug. Es ausprobieren wollte ich nicht.

Ich trank also einen Schluck aus meiner kleinen Flasche und…..musste dies gleich ausspucken. Also was das jetzt sollte wusste ich nicht. Selbst das Wasser schmeckte verdammt schlecht. Ich meine, dies war wirklich nur stinknormales Wasser aus der Leitung, das kann doch nicht schlecht sein.  
Ich sah mir die Flasche genau an, konnte aber nichts daran erkennen. Na toll, ich packte sie zurück in meinen Rucksack, und setzte mich auf die Bank und schaute nach oben. Nun hatte ich wenigstens wider was für meine Liste. Denn nun kam noch meine Wasserflasche mit drauf. Der Tag wurde wirklich immer besser.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dort saß und nach oben sah, aber irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr und stand auf. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nach Hause, vor allem aber auch weil ich nicht wusste wo ich hätte sonst hingehen können. Außerdem hatte ich Durst, und wenn hier schon nix vernünftiges gibt, dann wenigstens bei uns im Kühlschrank der schöne Apfelsaft den ich vorgestern reinstellte. Naja egal, ich machte mich auf den Rückweg.  
Als ich zu Hause ankam und rein ging, waren die beiden immer noch da, wobei ich nur seufzend meine Tasche in die Ecke stellte. „Kathrin? Du bist wieder da?" „Ja, hatte keinen schönen Tag." Ich ging gleich in die Küche und auf den Kühlschrank zu. Holte meinen Apfelsaft raus, kippte mir etwas ins Glas, und trank…..und spuckte dies gleich ins Waschbecken.„Schande! Ist denn jetzt alles schlecht geworden?" Ich schaute aufs Haltbarkeitsdatum, aber dieses hatte noch einige Zeit, und vorgestern hatte ich es erst aufgemacht, komisch.  
„Alles in Ordnung Spatz?" „Ja, alles super. Haben wir noch was zu trinken im Haus?" Ich schaute wieder in den Kühlschrank um was zu suchen. „Der Saft auf dem Tisch?" „Ist schlecht." „Der ist doch gut." „Hä?" Ich drehte mich zu meiner Mam um, während sie dran roch, und sich etwas ins Glas tat. Dann trank sie es. „Schmeckt ganz normal." „Wirklich? Also ich finde es schmeckt widerlich, ich bekomme das nicht mal runter." Sie sah mich verwundert und gleich danach mit weit offenen Augen an.

„Kathrin! Hast du schon was anderes Probiert?" „Ähm..ja, Kakao und Wasser. Hat aber auch alles absolut schlecht geschmeckt." Sie sah mich immer mehr schluckend an. „Mam?" Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und lächelte mich dann wieder an. „Du bist bestimmt nur krank, deswegen schmeckt dir nichts. Morgen ist es bestimmt wieder besser." „Heißt das bis morgen kann ich nichts mehr trinken? Na super."  
Ich ging an ihr vorbei und gleich in mein Zimmer rein. Vorher schenkte ich den beiden Herren noch einen Augenrollenden Blick. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und warf mich aufs Bett. Der Tag war echt der Hammer, und mittlerweile hatten wir es……kurz vor Mittag als ich auf die Uhr sah. Ich sah wieder seufzend nach oben an die Decke und schloss dann meine Augen. Wenn dann will ich den Rest dieses Tages nur noch schlafen, mehr nicht.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6.

Das einschlafen war kein Problem für mich, das konnte ich schon immer gut, weswegen ich auch gleich wegdämmerte. Wie gesagt, den Tag will ich nur schnell rum bekommen. Hoffen wir mal das es mir morgen wieder besser geht, und ich wieder was trinken kann, ohne es gleich auszuspucken oder würge Reflexe zu bekommen.  
Irgendwann wachte ich dann wieder auf und sah auf meine Uhr. Ich hatte den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend durchgeschlafen, nun war ich munter. Ich stand auf und ging erst mal ins Bad um zu duschen. Als ich durch Wohnzimmer zum Bad ging, waren die beiden Herren wenigstens nicht mehr da. Etwas positives schon mal.  
Meine beiden Eltern waren aber auch nicht im Wohnzimmer, dies wunderte mich jedoch nicht. Immerhin hatten wir es schon nach 22 Uhr, da sind die beiden meistens schon im Bett und schlafen. Tja, wenigstens konnten sie dadurch nicht mitbekommen das ich die ganze Nacht durchmachte.

Na egal, ich ging ins Bad und machte mich fertig. Als ich fertig war wollte ich erst mein Schlafzeug anziehen, fand dies dann aber unnütz, vor allem da ich ja schon ausgeschlafen war. Also zog ich mir ne schwarze Hose samt Pullover an. Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer und schaltete meinen Rechner an. Ging während er hochfuhr in die Küche um mir was zu essen zu machen.  
Ich machte mir wieder zwei Stullen, nahm mir noch eine kleine Wasserflasche mit und ging zurück in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich an den Schreibtisch setzte. Ich wollte es einfach mal probieren ob ich wieder was trinken kann, ohne diesen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund zu haben, also öffnete ich die Flasche und setzte kurz an, spuckte es aber gleich wieder rein. Naja, konnte man nix machen. Ich stellte die Flasche zur Seite, und nahm mir die beiden Stulle zur Hand. Ich biss in eine hinein und wollte anfangen zu kauen. Naja, wollte ist ein gutes Wort, denn ich spuckte es gleich in meinen Abfalleimer.

„Ok, was soll der Scheiß? Bin ich hier bei Versteckte Kamera??" Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Selbst das Brot schmeckte auf einmal total schlecht. Ich schmiss den Rest auch gleich noch weg. Nun saß ich hier mit knurrendem Magen, trockenem Hals. Ach ja, und keiner meiner Freunde war gerade on. Toll, besser kann es wirklich nicht mehr werden.  
Und was soll ich jetzt machen? So einfach rum sitzen hatte ich keine Lust, was zu lesen auch nicht. Also? Tja, ich schaute aus dem Fenster hinein in Londons Nachtleben. Wenigstens eine schöne Nacht mit Vollmond hatten wir. Sah der schön aus. ‚Ob ich es wagen kann?' Ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Immerhin war es vielleicht die letzte solcher Nächte hier. Ich hatte schon immer einen kleinen fabel was Astronomie anging, oder besser gesagt, ich mochte schon immer den Nachthimmel.  
Ich schlich mich still und leise aus der Wohnung. Ich sagte zwar, das ich nicht raus darf Nachts, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich mich auch immer daran gehalten habe. Ich wusste ja immerhin das meine Eltern früh schlafen gingen, und so konnte ich manchmal still und leise raus gehen.

Ich meine, man kann doch nicht verlangen, das ich nicht mal Nachts rausgehe. Hallo? Ich bin immerhin auch nur ein normaler Teenager. Naja, solange sie es nicht mitbekommen. Ich schnappte mir meine Jacke, und verschwand still und heimlich aus der Wohnung. Als ich auf der Straße war, schaute ich erst einmal nach oben.  
Es war ein wenig bewölkt gewesen, dennoch konnte man viel sehen. Aber mir fiel auch auf, das ich jetzt nicht hier die ganze Zeit über stehen kann. Sieht immerhin bestimmt nicht gerade gut aus wenn ich hier mitten auf der Straße stehe und nur hoch sehe. Aber wo sollte ich hin? Ich kannte mich ja noch nicht so gut aus. Früher war dies kein Problem, immerhin wohnten wir in einer Kleinstadt, von daher wusste ich genau wo ich hinmusste, aber hier.  
Ich entschied mich nach kurzer Bedenkzeit einfach durch die Gegend zu laufen, und während ich so ging, entschied ich mich zu den Spielplatz zu gehen, wo ich heute Morgen schon war. Dort hatte man bestimmt um diese Uhrzeit seine Ruhe, denn ich glaube kaum das jemand um diese Uhrzeit dort hin geht….jedenfalls niemand außer mir.

Als ich ankam setzte ich mich gleich wieder auf die Bank und legte meine Kopf in den Nacken um hoch zu sehen. Eigentlich war der Nachthimmel hier genauso wie auch bei uns, nur das er nicht so deutlich zu sehen war durch die ganzen Nachtlichter. Aber gut, was hätte ich auch erwarten sollen, das es hier etwas anderes zu sehen gibt? Dies ist Blödsinn.  
Ich seufzte kurz und schloss meine Augen für einen Moment. „Heute ist eine sehr schöne Nacht." Ich öffnete rasch meine Augen und sah mich um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Jedoch die Stimme erkannte ich auf Anhieb. Es war dieselbe von gestern Abend, was mich leicht erschaudern ließ.  
Ich versuchte mich schnell zu beruhigen und sagte mir selbst, dass ich mich nur verhört hätte. Dennoch stand ich auf und wollte wieder nach Hause. Immerhin, wer weis schon was jetzt kommt. Hoffentlich nicht wieder das selbe. Ich machte mich auf den Rückweg.

Während ich durch die Straßen zurück ging, fing mein Magen an laut zu knurren, wobei ich nur seufzte. Also eines wusste ich. Sobald ich wieder was essen kann plündere ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen den Kühlschrank, das stand fest. „Der Hunger hat begonnen." Ich erschrak wieder etwas, und sah mich erneut um. Wieder niemand zu sehen.  
So langsam machte mir dies wirklich angst. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte um meinen Weg fortzusetzten, erschrak ich diesmal richtig. „Verdammt noch mal! Wollen sie das ich nen Herzkasper bekomme?" Ich sah ihn leicht knurrend an und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Es war tatsächlich der selbe Mann von gestern Abend. „Es wird nicht vorbei gehen."  
Er ging mir langsam hinterher, was mich dazu veranlasste mein Schritttempo etwas zu erhöhen. Ich hatte zwar keine richtige Angst vor ihm, aber irgendetwas riskieren wollte ich nun auch nicht. Vor allem da meine Mutter mich drum bat weg zu laufen wenn ich ihn wieder sehen sollte.

Ich kam zu Hause an und schlich mich gleich in die Wohnung zurück. Vorher sah ich mich nochmal um, aber der Mann war nirgends mehr zu sehen, was mich erleichtert ausatmen ließ. Ich schlich danach gleich in mein Zimmer und legte mich aufs Bett mit Blickrichtung zur Decke. Drehte mich dann aber zur Wand um und hielt mir den Bauch fest, da er schon wieder anfing zu knurren, und sich ein wenig zusammen zog. Ich hatte wirklich Hunger, schrecklichen Hunger.  
Während ich so an die Wand sah dachte ich über eben nach, was er sagte. Es würde angeblich nicht vorbei gehen, aber was meinte er damit? Meinen Hunger? Na dann danke. Kann ich wohl mit rechnen bald als Tonne durch die Gegend zu laufen oder was? Ach, der Gedanke ist Schwachsinn. Gleich Morgenfrüh werde ich wieder was essen und trinken. Dann geht's wieder.  
Ich seufzte kurz und schloss meine Augen. Ich war zwar munter, wollte aber nicht wach bleiben. Immerhin hatten wir es erst 1 Uhr, und um 7 Uhr muss ich erst raus, was sollte ich denn sonst anderes machen außer zu schlafen.

Obwohl, morgen zur Schule? Ich weis nicht. Ich denke mal nicht nach dem letzten Vorfall. Und ich fragte mich nun auch wann meine Mutter nun eigentlich mit mir von hier weg will. Sie sagte zwar bald, aber was heißt das denn? Morgenabend? Übermorgen? Oder erst in einer Woche? Alles so ungewiss.  
Tja, also was soll ich dann den ganzen Tag über machen? Auch schlafen? Toll, verbringe ich sämtliche Zeit nur noch im Bett. Wie lächerlich. Ich drehte mich wieder zur Decke und sah nach oben. „Du solltest lieber trinken, bevor du dich nicht mehr zurückhalten kannst." Wieder diese Stimme, aber genau aus meinem Zimmer raus. Ich richtete mich schnell auf und sah mich um, wieder nichts zu sehen.  
Also so langsam trieb der Kerl mich zum Wahnsinn. Ich atmete tief durch denn immerhin konnte er ja schlecht in mein Zimmer kommen ohne das ich es bemerkt hätte. Also dies würde ich dann wirklich gerne sehen wie er das macht. Ich musste nun anfangen zu lächeln als ich darüber nachdachte.

Jedoch verschwand mein Lächeln ziemlich schnell, als ich sah wie eine Gestallt aus den Schatten zu mir heran trat. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf und musste schlucken. „Wie?...Was?" Nach dem ich mich durch eine Gedankenohrfeige wieder zurück holte, sprang ich schnell auf und griff mir irgendetwas aus meiner Nähe. Das einzige was ich fand war meine Nachttischlampe. Naja, wenigstens kann man damit gut zuschlagen.  
„Was wollen sie hier?? Und wie kommen sie in mein Zimmer??" Ich knurrte ihn an und sah ihn extrem sauer an. Er kam näher auf mich zu, wobei ich etwas nach hinten ging, jedenfalls so lange bis ich mein Bett an meinen Beinen spürte, und wusste das ich nicht weiter zurück weichen konnte. Aus diesem Grund holte ich mit der Lampe aus und wollte zu schlagen.  
Tja, wider ist wollte ein schönes Wort, denn er hielt sie mit einer Hand auf und nahm sie mir aus der Hand. Ich sah ihn nun ängstlich an und wusste gar nicht was ich als nächstes machen sollte. Bis auf eines, und dies tat ich richtig.

„MAAAAAAMMMMM DAAAAADDDDDD!" Ich schrie mir geradewegs die Lunge aus dem Hals, wobei er mich nur lächelnd ansah. Im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgestoßen, wo ich hinsah. „Kathrin? Was ist los?" Meine Eltern kamen schnell zu mir und sahen mich scannend und musternd an. „Was hast du denn Liebling?" „Was ich habe? Na das dort!" Ich zeigte dorthin wo der Kerl stand…..  
Genau, wo er stand. Aber er war weg. Kein Mann mehr zu sehen, nichts von ihm. Ich schaute absolut verwirrt in die Gegend und verstand es einfach nicht. Meine beiden Eltern sahen mich ziemlich fragend an, während meine Mam ihre Hand noch auf meine Stirn legte. „Schatz? Geht's dir gut?" Ich sah sie irritiert an, und musste mich erst mal fassen. Atmete dann tief durch.  
„Ja, alles ok. Habe bestimmt nur einen Albtraum gehabt." Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, während meine Mam sich zu mir runter hockte. „Du solltest wieder schlafen mein Schatz, morgen wird ein langer Tag." Ich sah sie leicht verwirrt an, wobei sie mich nur anlächelte. „Wir werden morgen Nachmittag von hier weg fahren." Nun strahlte ich regelrecht. „wieder nach Hause?" „Ja, wieder nach Hause. Aber nun schlaf." Sie richtete sich auf und ging mit meinem Vater aus meinem Zimmer. „Und zieh dir was bequemes an Schatz." „Ja." Nun seufzte ich und legte mich wieder zurück ins Kissen.

Ich hoffte innerlich wirklich, das ich nur geträumt hatte, denn ich wollte nicht das ich hier anfange zu halluzinieren. Immerhin kann es unmöglich sein das jemand in meinem Zimmer auftaucht, ohne durch die Tür zu kommen, und auch von einem Moment zum anderen wieder verschwindet. Das ist absolut unmöglich. Tja, und was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich schaute wieder zur Decke, schloss dann aber meine Augen und wollte den Rest der Nacht schlafend verbringen.  
Immerhin hatte ich nun eine Aufgabe für morgen, und zwar meine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Und dies werde ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machen, das wusste ich. Endlich weg aus dieser skurrilen Gegend. Keine verrückten Leute mehr. Keine komischen Männer die mir bis in die Träume folgen…es war ein Traum, eindeutig ein Traum. Und diese blöde Schule kann ich auch hinter mir lassen. Ja, dies war ein schöner Lichtblick, und damit schlief ich auch ein.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7:**

„RRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG" Ich schalte meinen Wecker seufzend aus, und stand streckend und gähnend auf. Ich ging gleich ins Bad um mich fertig zu machen und danach in die Küche, denn jetzt wollte ich einfach nur Frühstück essen. Meine Mam stand schon wieder in der Küche und bereitet alles vor.  
„Morgen." Ich setzte mich gleich an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Jep, war einfach traumhaft." Das war es wirklich. Ich träumte nämlich davon wieder in meiner alten Umgebung zu sein, einen bessern Traum hätte es nicht geben können. Meine Mam kam schon mit dem Frühstück, und stellte es vor mich hin. Setzte sich dann wieder neben mich.  
„Oh bitte lieber Gott, lass es mich schmecken." Ich bete kurz, wobei meine Mam nur kichern konnte und ich sie schmollend ansah. Ich nahm dann eine Brötchenhälfte die mit Honig bestrichen war und biss voller Genuss rein. Musste dann aber kurz heulen als ich meine Zähne gleich wieder rausnahm aus dem Brötchen.

„Schmeckt es immer noch nicht?" „Kein Dold besser als gestern." Ich seufzte. „Naja, was solls. Aber vielleicht ja die heiße Schokolade." Ich lächelte meine Mam an, während ich die Tasse ansetzte. „und?" Ich rollte kurz mit den Augen während ich einen Schluck nahm, und musste ihn auch wieder ausspucken.  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr!! Mam?" Sie sah mich nur betrübt an. „Tut mir leid Schatz…aber vielleicht Morgen." Sie lächelte mich an, während ich sie nur schniefend ansah. „Toll, bis dahin bin ich verdurstet." „Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder." „Mam! Ich habe wirklich Durst! Ich kann doch nicht noch einen Tag ohne auskommen!!" Ich stand gefrustet auf und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. „Kathrin?" „Ich pack meine Sachen für heute Nachmittag." Damit schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.

Jedoch anstatt meine Sachen zusammen zu packen, schmiss ich mich gefrustet aufs Bett und hätte am liebsten rumgejammert. Tat es aber nicht, sondern richtete mich dann doch auf. Ich holte zwei meiner Koffer aus dem Schrank, und legte sie beide offen aufs Bett. Erst vor 6 Tagen hatte ich alles eingeräumt gehabt, und nun konnte ich wieder zusammenpacken. Allerdings nicht alles, sonder nur das wichtigste. Der Rest sollte dann später zu uns gebracht werden, aber darum sollte sich Dad dann kümmern.  
Ich jedenfalls packte meine Sachen ein, und zwar Hauptsächlich meinen Kleidungsbestand. Ansonsten noch ein paar Bücher, ein paar Kleinigkeiten und sonstige Sachen die ich noch in die Lücken meiner beiden Koffer bekam. Als ich fertig war versuchte ich sie unter großen Bemühungen zu zumachen, was ich nach ewigen hin und her auch schaffte.

Als ich endlich fertig war hatten wir es wenigstens schon kurz vor Mittag, und mein Durst wurde immer stärker. Jetzt hätte ich sogar Kaffee oder Tee getrunken, obwohl ich es nicht abkann. Hauptsache irgendetwas. Und dann hatte ich eine Idee. Ich machte die Schublade von meinem Schreibtisch auf und holte eine kleine Bonbontüte raus. Nahm mir eines und wollte es lutschen.  
Als ich es mir in den Mund legte, konnte ich gleich zur Toilette laufen und mich geradewegs übergeben. Jetzt hatte ich sogar noch Halsschmerzen danke des Würgens. Toll. Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer und schmiss die Tüte in den Eimer, danach nahm ich meine Koffer und stellte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Meine Mam war gerade dabei ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, wobei ich zu ihr ging.

„Ich bin fertig." „Das ist schön, ich auch gleich." „Wann fahren wir eigentlich genau?" Sie drehte sich leicht lächelnd zu mir um. „Gegen 17 Uhr." „So spät? Das ist ja noch fast 6 Stunden hin." „Aber eher geht es nicht." „Och Menno." Ich ging schlürfend wieder in mein Zimmer und setzte mich vor meinen Rechner. Ich wollte noch mal ein wenig im Internet surfen, denn wer weis wann er bei uns ankommt und ich wieder ins Internet kann.  
Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit mit ein paar Onlinespielen, und ein wenig chatten. Die Zeit ging zwar sehr schleppend voran, aber was solls. Jedenfalls bekam ich so langsam stechende Kopfschmerzen, was ich auf den Flüssigkeitsmangel zurück führte. Ich stand sogar schon kurz davor mir einfach was den Rachen runter zu kippen. Also nicht schlucken, sondern mir einen Trichter in den Mund reinstecken und das Trinken einfach rein kippen. Ließ es dann aber doch.

Dann war es endlich so weit, wir hatten es halb 5 Abends Nachmittags und ich verabschiedete mich noch von Paps. Er musste noch eine klein Weile hier blieben, bis sie ihn endgültig zurück versetzten, was ich sehr schade fand. Ich meine, sie hätten ihm ja auch Urlaub geben können, aber das machten sie nicht.  
Naja, ich schnappte mir dann jedenfalls meine beiden Köfferchen und wollte mit Mam zur Tür gehen. Als ich davor stand und auf sie wartete, wunderte ich mich auf einmal, warum sie keine Koffer, Taschen oder sonstiges mithatte. „Mam?" „Ich brauche nichts." Ich sah sie absolut verwundert an, während sie aus der Wohnungstür ging. Schaute dann nochmal verständnislos zu Dad, der nochmal zu mir kam. Er gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. „Viel Glück meine süße, und denk dran, du kannst immer zu mir kommen." „Hä?" Ich sah ihn absolut verwirrt an, während er mich leicht rausschob.

„Dad?" „Ich hab dich lieb meine kleine." Ich wusste jetzt wirklich nicht was dies sollte. Meine Mam hatte keine Sachen mit, mein Dad sagte so was komisches, und….vor unserer Tür stand ein Wagen, aber ganz sicher kein Taxi, vor dem meine Mutter wartete. Ich ging langsam und fast zögerlich auf sie zu.  
Sie lächelte mich an, während sie den Kofferraum auf machte, und meine Sachen rein stellte. „Mami?" Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Zwar wieder mit einem Lächeln, nur diesmal konnte ich sehen, das ihre Augen nicht gerade Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten. Sie bat mich einzusteigen, was ich auch machte. Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Rückbank und wir fuhren los. Ich sah sie gleich fragend und traurig an, da ich genau wusste das etwas nicht stimmte. Und vor allem wusste ich das es etwas mit mir zu tun hat. Sie legte ihren Arm um mich, und zog mich zu sich.

„Pass auf Kathrin, wir wollen nur etwas überprüfen, mehr nicht." „Etwas überprüfen? Was denn?" Ich sah sie fragend und ungeduldig an. „Du hast es vorhin doch selbst gesagt. Du hast schrecklichen Durst, und bekommst doch nichts runter." „Ja und?" „Wir haben vielleicht eine Möglichkeit um dir zu helfen….aber du musst mir vertrauen mein Spatz."  
Ich sah sie lächelnd an und kuschelte mich leicht in ihre Schulter. „Als ob ich dir nicht vertrauen würde Mam, also nun aber. Ich weis doch das du mir nichts tun würdest, dafür macht ihr euch viel zu viele Sorgen um mich." Nun musste sie wieder leicht kichern und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich sagte zwar das ich mir keine großen Gedanken machen würde, und ihr voll und ganz vertraue, was auch immer passiert. Trotzdem war mir nicht wohl. Vor allem warum sie etwas überprüfen will, und das mir vielleicht etwas helfen könnte. Ich dachte doch sie weis was los ist, immerhin sagte sie zu mir das es bald wieder gut sein wird.  
Aber ok, es stimmt schon. Ich habe ja nun fast schon 2 Tage lang nichts mehr getrunken, und habe schrecklichen Durst, also vielleicht kann man mir dort wo auch immer wir hin fahren wirklich helfen. Dennoch machte es mir immer mehr angst, um so länger ich darüber nachdachte was nicht mit mir in Ordnung ist. Und vor allem was passiert wenn ich nichts mehr trinken kann. Und, wo wir eigentlich hin fahren?

Die letzte Frage wurde mir nach und nach beantwortet. Ich sah ein riesen großes Gelände vor uns, mit einem großen Gebäude darauf…sogar mehr als nur eines. Jedenfalls schien es so. Wir fuhren zu einem Tor, wo unser Fahrer mit einem anderen Mann sprach.  
Als ich ihn sah glaubte ich es nicht. Der sah aus wie ein Soldat, fast so wie die, die ich letztens im Park sah. Als ich es merkte sah ich meine Mam schreckhaft an. Sie lächelte mir zu und beruhigte mich, wobei ich nur schluckend zum Boden sah. Das Tor wurde jedenfalls aufgemacht, und wir fuhren auf das Grundstück.  
Als wir vor dem Eingang ankamen, stieg ich langsam mit meiner Mutter aus. Sie nahm mich an der Hand und ging mit mir auf den Eingang drauf zu, während unserer Fahrer meine Koffer rausholte, wobei ich ihn kurz beobachtete. Ein Positives hatte dies hier, es war nicht zu weit von unserer Wohnung entfernt. Also wenn ich ausbüxen würde, würde ich nach einem längeren Spaziergang wieder zu Hause ankommen.

Wir beide gingen in das riesige Haus, was mich schon mehr an eine Villa, oder vielleicht sogar ein altes Schloss erinnern ließ. Als wir drinnen waren, standen wir kurz im Eingang, bis ein Mann zu uns kam. Als ich ihn sah, dachte ich mir sofort das dies ein Butler dieses Hauses ist, jedenfalls sah er so aus, und auch vom Benehmen her passte es.  
Er bat meine Mam und mich ihm zu folgen, was wir auch machten, obwohl ich ein immer mehr komisches Gefühl bekam. Er bat uns kurz vor einer Tür zu warten, und ging rein, während Mam sich zu mir umdrehte und mich noch mal lächelnd ansehen.  
„Pass mal auf Schätzchen, egal was ist, sei immer schön lieb und benimm dich anständig." „Mam!! Ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr, ich weis wie ich mich zu benehmen habe. Aber wo sind wir hier? Und was soll das alles?" „Das wirst du bald erfahren. Keine Sorge Schatz." „Mam!!" Sie lächelte mir nochmal zu, und drehte sich dann wieder zur Tür, wobei ich nur seufzte.

Der Butler kam wieder hinaus, und bat uns ein zu treten, was wir taten. Wir gingen auf einen Schreibtisch drauf zu, wo eine Junge Dame hinter saß, die aber für mich sehr streng aussah. Schon alleine wie sie mich ansah, ich wusste jetzt schon das ich sie nicht leiden kann. Aber was solls. Wie es meine gute Erziehung will, wünschte ich ihr einen schönen guten Abend, und stellte mich vor.  
Als ich ihr meine Hand geben wollte, nahm sie sie aber nicht an, wobei ich mich seufzend auf einen Stuhl vor ihren Schreibtisch setzte. Meine Mutter setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Die Frau sah mich ziemlich herablassend an, fast so als würde sie denken sie stände über mir. Das alleine brachte ihr schon mal keine Pluspunkte bei mir ein.

„Lady Integra Hellsing, ich freu mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen." ‚Integra Hellsing also? Ein komischer Name…ein sehr komischer Name.' Ich musste dabei ein wenig lächeln, was sie anscheinend mitbekam und mich ansah. „Kathrin." Ich drehte mich zu meiner Mutter die mir sanft zulächelte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich fand den Namen nur so komisch." „Du findest also meinen Namen komisch? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du jä…" „Das unterlassen sie auf der Stelle!!" Wow, das war gerade meine Mutter wie sie auf den Tisch haute. Also eigentlich ist sie die Ruhe in Person, aber wenn sie sich aufregt, oder etwas klar stellt. Dann richtig! Ich sah sie mit großen leuchten Augen an. Sie lächelte mir kurz zu und wendete sich dann wieder an diese blöde Frau.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir wollen das es unserer kleinen gut geht. Und nicht das sie beleidigt wird. Ansonsten gehen wir gleich wieder!" Die Frau sah erst meine Mutter mit erhobenen Blick an, und dann mich. „Sie können gehen. Walter wird sich um sie kümmern." „Bitte?" „Kathrin, wir gehen." Ich drehte mich wieder zu Mam und stand schulterzuckend auf.  
Wir gingen wieder zur Tür und hinaus. „Die ist ja bescheuert." Sagte ich auf den Weg nach unten. „Kathrin, bitte." „Was denn? Ist doch so. Die hält sich doch für was Besseres! So was kann ich überhaupt nicht ab." Sie kam zu mir und nahm mich kurz in den Arm. „Ach meine süße." „Ja, ist doch gut Mam, kannst mich los lassen. Außerdem, fahren wir jetzt endlich wieder zurück?" Sie sah mich nun leicht traurig an, während ich sie mit großen Kulleraugen ansah.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8:**

„Mami…Bitte..bitte…biiiitttteeeeeee." Ich sah sie immer weiter mit großen Kulleraugen an, wobei sie mich gleich in den Arm nahm. „Es tut mir leid Kathrin, aber du musst heute mal hier bleiben." „Aber wieso denn?" „Weil es das beste für dich ist." „Ach quatsch. Das beste währe wenn wir auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden und nie wieder zurück kommen." Sie ließ mich los und sah mir genau in die Augen. „Kathrin, glaube mir. Es ist das Beste für dich." Während sie mit mir sprach vernahmen wir ein räuspern, zu dem wir uns umdrehten.  
Der Butler kam wieder auf uns zu und blieb neben meiner Mutter stehen. „Bitte sorgen sie gut um meine Kleine." „Das werden wir." Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir. „Pass auf Kathrin Der nette Herr wird sich um dich kümmern und dir helfen." „Aber wobei denn? Es geht mir gut! Ich will einfach nur hach Hause!" „Ich weis. Aber bitte tu mir den Gefallen und benimm dich." „Mam!" „Kathrin, bitte. Bleib einfach heute Nacht hier und morgen komme ich wieder. Und wenn es dir dann besser geht gehen wir wieder nach Hause." „Aber du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier alleine zurück lassen. Ich kenne diese Leute doch gar nicht. Wer weis was sie mit mir machen." „Sie wollen nur dein bestes. Bitte Kathrin."

Ich seufzte kurz und stimmte dann zu. Immerhin sagte sie ja sie würde morgen wieder kommen. Und diese eine Nacht, naja was solls. Wenn sie sagt, mir wird schon nichts passieren dann glaube ich ihr. Immerhin würde sie nie etwas machen um mir zu schaden, ganz im Gegenteil. Eher würde sie mich in ein Zimmer sperren um mich zu schützen. Ich ging noch mit ihr raus zu dem Wagen der vor der Tür wartete. Meine Koffer waren zu meinem Unverständnis weg, wobei ich gleich fragend zu meiner Mam schaute, die mir kurz durch die Haare wuschelte.  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt ihre Sachen rein zu bringen." Ich sah nun leicht wütend zu diesem Butler. Nun war es nämlich offiziell das ich heute hier bleiben muss. Denn wenn er sie nicht rein gebracht hätte, hätte ich meine Mam noch überreden können, meine Sachen schnell wieder rein geschmissen und weg hier. Aber so dankte ich ihm nur durch meine Augen die zu schlitzen wurden. Ich brachte meine Mam noch zum Wagen wo sie mich noch einmal in den Arm nahm, und ich erneut bettelte damit sie mich mit nimmt, was sie aber nicht machte und einstieg.

Als sie weg fuhr wank ich nur noch schniefend nach, aber nur damit sie auch ein schönes schlechtes Gewissen bekommt. Als sie außer Sichtweite war, drehte ich mich wieder zu den Mann um und ging seufzend auf ihn zu. „Ich hoffe sie wissen, das ich ihnen das Leben zur Hölle mache wenn ich das Gefühl bekomme schlecht behandelt zu werden." Er lächelte daraufhin nur kurz und bat mich dann ihm zu folgen, was ich auch machte. Wir gingen wieder rein und auf eine Treppe nach unten drauf zu. „Wohin geht's da?" „Zu ihrem Zimmer." „Zu meinem Zimmer?...Im Keller?" „So ist es." Ich blieb ungefähr 2 Schritte vor der Treppe stehen, während er bereits dort ankam, und sich zu mir umdrehte.  
„Ich bekomme ein Zimmer im Keller? Sagen sie mal, haben sie sie noch alle?" Ich drehte mich einfach um und ging von der Treppe weg. „Lieber schlafe ich hier im Eingangsbereich als dort unten! Außerdem gibt es hier doch bestimmt mehr als genug Räume!" „Es tut mir leid, aber ihr Zimmer befindet sich nun mal dort unten. Und daran ändern kann ich leider nichts."  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm. „Ich will aber nicht darunter! Außerdem, wissen sie eigentlich was es dort unten für Ungeziefer geben kann?" „Ich versichere ihnen das es hier keinerlei Ungeziefer gibt." „Ja klar. Und was ist mit Spinnen? Die sind doch haufenweise in Kellern zu finden." Er sah mich nur leicht lächelnd an, wobei ich mit den Augen rollte.

„Meine Güte nochmal! Ich hab ne Spinnenphobie!" „Eine Spinnenphobie?" „Ja. Ich hasse diese Teile, und bin meist auf der anderen Seite des Planeten wenn ich eine sehe…okay, ich wünschte mich auf die andere Seite des Planeten. Trotzdem! Wollen sie vielleicht das ihre ganze Wand dort unten mit Spinnenkadavern vollgepflastert ist? Das mache ich nämlich!" Wir sahen uns nun einfach nur an, bis er mit einer Handbewegung nach unten deutete, und ich wusste das ich ihn nicht überzeugen konnte.  
Aber ich hatte tatsächlich ne heidenangst vor diesen Viechern, und schlug immer gleich drauf. In meinem alten Zimmer mussten wir schon oft neu tapezieren da die ganze Wand voll mit den toten Viechern war. Aber gut, wenn er dies eben so will. Ich ging auf ihn zu, während er die Treppe runter ging und ich ihm folgte. Eines wusste ich. Die Nacht dort werde ich nicht verbringen. Ich sehe es mir gerne an aus Höflichkeit, aber da laufe ich lieber die ganze Nacht auf dem Hof rum als dort drinnen zu bleiben.

Wir gingen durch den Kellergang, und ich fragte mich immer noch, warum ich dort ein Zimmer bekam, obwohl es hier bestimmt unzählige Gästezimmer gibt. Oder diese blöde Frau wollte mir nur eins auswichen. Na die wird mich noch kennenlernen, mehr als es ihr lieb sein wird. Irgendwann kamen wir beide vor einer Tür an. Er öffnete sie und bat mich einzutreten. Es war fast genauso wie ich es mir vorstellte. Einfach nur Armseelig.  
Das Zimmer war zwar groß, aber so gut wie keine Einrichtung. Das einzige was drinnen stand war ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, der genau in der Mitte des Zimmers stand. Dann noch ein alter Kleiderschrank der genau gegenüber der Tür stand und mich gerade zu verhöhnte. Dann noch ein Bett an der rechten Wand…naja, jedenfalls war es ein großes Doppelbett…oder eher Himmelbett? Ich wusste es nicht genau, da es so aussah als hätte es oben ein Dach drüber. Aber wer solche Sachen mag, von mir aus. Tja, dann gab es aber noch einen kleinen Nachttisch beim Bett.  
Und zu guter letzt ein Sofa an der linken Wand…ein kleines schwarzes Sofa. Und das sollte mein Zimmer sein. Toll. Wenigstens ein Fernseher oder Rechner könnte die reinstellen, dann ginge es gerade noch so. Aber Nö! Es musste so Armseelig sein.

Ich schaute einfach mit sturem, leeren Blick nach vorne ins Zimmer, machte nichts Weiteres. Ungefähr eins bis zwei Minuten schaute ich so. „Ist das ihr ernst?" Ich drehte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um. „Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz." Er lächelte mich wieder kurz an und ging ins Zimmer. Er öffnete den Schrank und ich sah meine Sachen dort drinnen. „Ich habe mir erlaubt sie ein zu sortieren." „Na vielen Dank auch, dann können sie sich auch erlauben sie wieder zurück zu packen!" Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück zur Treppe.  
Innerlich kochte ich gerade zu vor Wut, versuchte mich aber zu beruhigen. Ich meine, jetzt wurde ich hier nicht nur alleine gelassen, nein. Jetzt haben sogar fremde meine Sachen weg geräumt. Das kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich ging wieder nach oben. Als ich erneut im Eingangsbereich stand wusste ich nicht wohin ich jetzt sollte, oder was ich bis morgen früh machen soll. Wir hatten es ja gerade mal kurz vor 18 Uhr, und mein Magen fing wieder an zu knurren.  
Der Butler kam auch wieder hoch, wobei ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. „Gibt es hier auch ne Küche?" Er sah mich leicht fragend an, bat mich dann aber ihm zu folgen was ich machte. Wir gingen eine Treppe nach oben und einen Gang nach rechts. Dort gingen wir dann in eine kleine Küche, wo ich gleich an ihm vorbei zum Kühlschrank stürmte. Er sah mich etwas irritiert an. Ich öffnete ihn und schaute rein.

Ich holte mir einen Joghurt raus und drehte mich wieder zu ihm. „Löffel!!" Er ging zu einer Schublade und zog sie auf. Ich griff hinein und holte mir einen raus. Danach riss ich den Deckel ab und packte mir ein klein wenig auf den Löffel. „Oh bitte Lieber Gott, lass mich schmecken." Ich bat nochmal darum wie heute Morgen und schob mir den Löffel in den Mund….und gleich danach übergab ich mich am Waschbecken.  
So langsam hatte ich echt die Schnauze voll. Zwei Tage schon nichts mehr getrunken und gegessen. Ich meine wie lange kann man denn ohne auskommen? Gut, ohne essen bestimmt ne weile, aber ohne Flüssigkeit? Ich wischte mur kurz den Mund ab und drehte mich dann wieder um. Der Butler stand immer noch bei der Schublade und sah mir zu. Ich wendete meinen Blick nach unten zu Boden und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, wo ich mich gefrustet hinsetzte.

Er hingegen deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und verlies die Küche. Vielleicht war ich ihm gerade zu erbärmlich. Keine Ahnung, aber es war mir auch egal. Ich hingegen legte meinen Kopf auf meine Verschränkten Arme auf den Tisch. „Wenn du Hunger hast, solltest du etwas trinken." Ich drehte mich schnell zu der Stimme um und musste meine Augen weit aufreißen. „Sie? Was machen sie denn hier??" Ich sprang regelrecht auf und sah mich schnell nach etwas um, um mich zu verteidigen. Fand aber nichts, außer den Joghurt und den Löffel. Viel nützen würden mir die beiden Teile nicht, aber ihn vielleicht kurz aufhalten, wenn ich ihm den Joghurt ins Gesicht donnere.  
Meinen Blick ließ ich diesmal nicht von ihm, da ich nicht wusste ob er wie gestern auch einfach wieder verschwindet. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir??" Er drehte sich um und verlies die Küche einfach ohne mir eine Antwort zu geben. Da ich aber endlich wissen wollte, warum er mich ständig verfolgt und was er von mir will, beschloss ich ihm zu folgen. Allerdings mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand, und den Joghurt immer wurfbereit in meiner rechten Hand. Er ging die Treppe runter und danach weiter hinunter in den Keller. Ich folgte ihm weiterhin, allerdings etwas zögerlicher als er in Richtung meines angeblichen Zimmers ging. Er öffnete die Tür und lächelte mir zu, wobei ich ihm nur einen stutzigen und fragenden Blick zu warf.

Da ich mich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, ging er vor. Ich folgte ihm wieder und blieb für den Fall der Fälle im Türrahmen stehen. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes standen auf einmal zwei Gläser und eine dunkle Flasche. Was drinnen war erkannte ich nicht von meiner jetzigen Position. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl mit Blickrichtung zu mir, und schlug sein Bein über das andere. Per Blick wollte er das ich mich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Eigentlich sagte mir meine kleine innere Stimme gerade, das ich mich schnellst möglich umdrehen sollte. Da aber meine Neugier etwas größer war, ging ich zu dem anderen Stuhl, und setzte mich hin. Wenigstens war ich näher zur Tür wenn was sein sollte. Außerdem umklammerte ich immer noch den Joghurt becher in meiner Hand.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9:**

Tja, nun saß ich hier an einem Tisch in der Mitte meines angeblichen Zimmers. Mir gegenüber saß der Kerl von gestern Nacht, der mir einen regelrechten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hat. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Gläser und eine dunkle Flasche, deren Inhalt ich immer noch nicht identifiziert hatte. So..habe ich was vergessen?...Ach ja, den Joghurt-Becher zu meiner Verteidigung in meiner rechten Hand, aber nur für den Notfall.  
Ich sah ihn die ganze Zeit über genau an, damit er mir nicht wieder entwischt wie gestern schon einmal. Sagen tat er immer noch nichts. Dafür aber nahm er die Flasche in die Hand, und schenkte sowohl mir als auch sich etwas ein. Ich sah es mir genau an, konnte damit aber immer noch nichts anfangen. Es sah jedenfalls aus wie Wein. Ich sah daraufhin wieder zu ihm.  
„Sorry, aber ich hasse Alkohol. Egal ob Wein, Bier, oder sonst was." „Du musst etwas trinken." „Ja, aber ganz sicher nicht so etwas." „Wer sagt denn das dies Wein ist?" Ich sah ihn leicht irritiert an, denn etwas anderes konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Traubensaft oder sonst etwas konnte es nicht sein. Aber ehrlich gesagt hatte ich eh so einen Brand, das ich bestimmt auch Alkoholische Sachen getrunken hätte. Er nahm sein Glas in die Hand und trank daraus. Ich nahm meines nun auch zaghaft in die Hand, atmete tief durch und setzte es auch an.

Als ich es auf meiner Zunge spürte und schmeckte, konnte ich einfach nicht anders als es regelrecht auszutrinken. Ich dachte weder daran was es war, noch was es sein könnte. Das einzige was ich wusste ist, das ich es trinken konnte. Außerdem kam es mir fast so vor, als ob ich alles andere um mich herum vergas. Nur das was in dem Glas war interessierte mich in diesem Moment.  
Als ich es ausgetrunken hatte, stellte ich das Glas regelrecht berauschend auf den Tisch und sah ihn an. Erst da wurde mein Verstand wieder klarer und ich merkte erst mal was ich eben gerade trank. Ich sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an uns musste schlucken. Außerdem hatte ich immer noch den Geschmack von Eisen im Mund. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. „Blut?..Das ist Blut!!"  
Es entwickelte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, während ich nur langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Ich sprang regelrecht auf und ließ meinen Stuhl dabei nach hinten kippen. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Ich habe eben gerade tatsächlich dieses Zeug getrunken, aber das war nicht das Schlimme. Nein! Es hat mir auch noch in dem Moment geschmeckt und mich alles andere vergessen lassen.

„Was soll der Scheiß???" Ich sah ihn immer noch entsetzt an. Wollte dann aber nur noch nach Hause, mehr nicht. Ich handelte einfach in einer Kurzschlussreaktion, und warf ihm regelrecht den Bescher ins Gesicht. Ok, ich habe es versucht gehabt, nur leider hatte er wieder gute Reflexe und weichte ihm so aus, das er gegen die Wand flog und dort eine schöne Sauerei verursachte.  
Ich drehte mich daraufhin um und lief zur Tür, schmiss sie auf und rannte raus. ‚Nur raus hier!' War das einzige was ich mir immer wieder in Gedanken sagte. Als ich die Treppe rauflaufen wollte, blieb ich erschrocken stehen, denn der Kerl, den ich in dem Zimmer zurück gelassen hatte stand nun oberhalb der Treppe. Und ich wusste nicht einmal wie er so schnell dorthin gekommen war.  
Also so langsam trieb er mich dem Wahnsinn immer näher. „Was wollen sie verdammt noch mal von mir??" Er kam langsam zu mir runter und blieb genau vor mir stehen. „Geschmeckt hat es dir, und vertragen hast du es auch." Er lächelte mich an, während ich ihn regelrecht anknurrte.

Recht hatte er allerdings. Ich weis nicht wieso. Aber ich habe es tatsächlich vertragen, nicht wie alles andere was ich nicht runter bekam. Und geschmeckt hat es mir auch. Aber das kann und darf nicht sein. Verdammt noch mal. Ich bin doch kein Blutsauger. Nur weil ich diese roten Augen habe, und diese verdammten Zähne dank des Gendefektes, heißt es doch noch lange nicht das ich ein Vampir bin. Meine Güte, solche Wesen existieren nicht, haben nie existiert und werden auch nie existieren!  
„Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" Ich wollte an ihm vorbei, was er aber nicht zu ließ. „Dein Hunger ist noch nicht gestillt." „Das ist egal! Ich will das nicht!" „Du nicht, dein Körper schon. Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, das dies das einzige sein wird, was du noch zu dir nehmen kannst." Als er dies einfach so mit einem Lächeln zu mir sagte, sah ich ihn nur fassungslos an.  
„Sieh es ein. Du bist ein Reinblut und solltest froh sein, das du überhaupt so lange ohne ausgekommen bist." „Hören sie auf! Ich bin ein normales Mädchen!" „Ein normales Mädchen trinkt kein Blut." Ich wollte mich einfach nicht länger mit ihm unterhalten, nur wusste ich auch nicht wie ich hier rauskam, bzw. wie ich an ihm vorbei komme.

Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick Richtung Boden. „Du gibst auf?" „Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" Er lächelte nur und ging an mir vorbei, dabei winkte er mir kurz so zu, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Aber darauf kann er lange warten, denn nun war wenigstens der Weg nach oben frei. Deswegen ließ ich ihn den Gang langgehen, und rannte die Treppe schnell hoch.  
Nun waren es nur noch wenige Schritte nach draußen. Bis zur Tür kam ich auch noch. Sie aufmachen konnte ich auch noch. Nur als ich sie aufgemacht hatte, stand der Kerl schon wieder vor mir. Nun fing ich an gespielt zu heulen, denn ich verstand es einfach nicht. Er kam ganz nah an mich ran und versperrte mir regelrecht den Ausweg.  
Ich seufzte und drehte mich um. Danach ging ich ziemlich geknickt wieder zurück Richtung Treppe, der Kerl folgte mit dabei auf Schritt und Tritt. Bestimmt hatte er angst das ich wieder weg laufe, nur eigentlich könnte ihm das auch egal sein so schnell wie der ist. Obwohl ich mich immer noch fragte wie er das geschafft hat. Aber bestimmt gab es hier in diesem Haus haufenweise versteckte Gänge und Wege, womit er mich meinem Wahnsinn immer näher treibt.

Als wir wieder unten in dem Zimmer ankamen ging ich rein und ließ mich auf das Bett nieder. „Also, was wollen sie von mir?" Ich sah ihm dabei zu wie er mein Glas in die Hand nahm und wieder etwas einschenkte, danach kam er damit auf mich zu und reichte es mir. Ich verschränkte nur meine Arme und sah desinteressiert zur Seite.  
„Du musst trinken, dein Durst wächst sonst nur." „Dann soll er doch wachsen! Ist doch egal! Lieber sterbe ich an Dehydration als das ich nochmal dieses Zeug trinke!" „Du verstehst es wohl immer noch nicht? Du bist kein Mensch, warst es nie und wirst es auch nie sein. Also trink. Ansonsten wirst du nicht sterben, sondern nur dein Hunger größer bis du ihn nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst." Als er dies wie das normalste der Welt sagte, sah ich ihn fassungslos an. „Was meinen sie damit? Ich bin ein Mensch!" Er setzte sich genau neben mich aufs Bett und reichte mir erneut das Glas.  
„Vergessen sie es! Ich trinke es nicht!" Wieder drehte ich mich von ihm weg. „Du bist ein Reinblut und kein Mensch." „Argh!!" Es reichte mir und sprang ich auf, wobei ich ihn regelrecht anknurrte. „Hören sie auf mit diesem Mist!! Ich bin ein Mensch! Und was soll eigentlich immer dieser verdammte Scheiß mit dem Reinblut? Was soll denn das sein?" Ich wollte wieder zur Tür gehen um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
„Als Reinblut bezeichnet man die Wesen, die als Vampir bereits geboren wurde, und nicht erschaffen." Während er dies sagte hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Aber Vampire existieren nicht!" Er sah zu mir hoch und lächelte mir Gesicht, danach stand er auf und kam auf mich zu bis er genau vor mir stehen blieb.

„Du bist ein Vampir, schon von Geburt an. Nur leider bist du unter Menschen aufgewachsen, von daher hast du nie gelernt zu trinken." „Jetzt hören sie endlich auf damit! Ich bin gottverdammt noch mal ein Mensch! Es gibt keine Vampire, wie oft denn noch! Und wenn sie auf meine Augen und meine Zähne hinauswollen. Ja gut, meine Augen sind rot, und meine Eckzähne sind etwas länger als bei den meisten, aber das ist nur die Folge eines Gendefektes!" „Und dein Durst auf Blut?"  
Als er mich dies fragte wusste ich nicht was ich ihm hätte kontern können. Ich meine, ich bin ein normales Mädchen, und ich glaube nicht an diese Fabelwesen. Aber das mit Blut stimmt schon. Es schien wirklich das einzige zu sein was ich im Moment trinken konnte. Ich seufzte kurz und drehte mich von ihm weg. „Da gibt es bestimmt eine einfache Erklärung für." „Und die währe."  
Ich überlegte nochmal kurz bis ich mich gereizt zu ihm umdrehte. „Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Ich bin doch kein Arzt! Aber es ist bestimmt etwas anderes als die Erklärung ich sein ein Vampir!" Nun musste er kurz seufzen und ging zum tisch zurück wo er das Glas daraufstellte, danach ging er Richtung Tür.

„Du bist ein richtiger Stur-kopf. Aber du wirst es bald einsehen wenn du nicht anders kannst als zu trinken. Ich lass dir die Flasche hier falls dein Durst größer wird." Mit den Worten verlies er das Zimmer und ich sah ihm noch wütend und zornig nach, danach richtete ich meinen Blick zum Tisch wo er die Sachen drauf stehen gelassen hatte.  
Am liebsten hätte ich alles auf den Boden geschmissen, aber da ich nun wusste was es ist, währe dies nicht sehr gut gewesen. Immerhin hätte ich sonst nur die Stelle angesehen wo es verschüttet ist….während ich so nachdachte ließ ich mich wieder auf das Bett nieder. Ich meine was er sagte wollte und konnte ich einfach nicht glauben.  
Ich bin mein Leben lang ein Mensch gewesen, ein normaler Mensch. Und nur weil ich diese komische Angewohnheit habe nicht wegsehen zu können wenn irgendwo Blut ist, heißt es doch noch lange nicht das ich eines dieser verdammten Wesen bin….oder etwa doch?


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10:**

Ich saß gerade auf dem Bett in meinem angeblichen Zimmer hier in diesem für mich Irrenhaus. Vor wenigen Minuten habe ich mich mit diesem komischen Kerl angelegt. Zu erst hat er mir doch tatsächlich Blut zu trinken gegeben, danach habe ich aus einer Reaktion heraus den Jogurt becher nach ihm geworfen. Der allerdings landete nur gegen dir Wand, die jetzt einen schönen großen Fleckt hat. Das merkwürdigste und irrste hier war aber, das mir dieses Zeug das ich trank sogar schmeckte, und dieser Kerl dann tatsächlich behauptet hatte, ich würde ein Vampir sein.  
Ich habe darüber einige Zeit nachgedacht und kam zum Schluss, zu dem ich schon immer kam. Solche Wesen können einfach nicht existieren! Und das dies Zeug das einzige ist was ich runter bekomme hat bestimmt einen anderen Grund. Ich meine in manchen Kulturen, so wie ich das mal in der Schule gehört habe, soll es ja Gang und gebe sein Tierblut zu trinken. Ok, als ich darüber nachdachte lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Ich sah nochmals nach vorne zu dem Tisch auf dem er die Flasche samt Glas stehen gelassen hatte. Ich musste richtig mit mir kämpfen nicht doch einfach hinzugehen und etwas daraus zu trinken.

Konnte mich dann aber zusammenreißen und entschloss mich, erst mal etwas zu suchen womit ich diese Schweinerei an der Wand saubermachen konnte. Eigentlich hätte ich dies ja nicht machen müssen nach all dem was mir hier schon zugemutet wurde. Aber leider ließ dies meine gute Kindererziehung nicht zu. Also ging ich aus dem Zimmer raus und begab mich nach oben. Als ich so am Treppenaufgang stand, schaute ich nachdenklich zur Tür. Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt ganz einfach abhauen. Ich meine der Kerl ist ja nicht in der Nähe, und so wie es aussieht auch kein anderer.  
Ich lächelte mir kurz ins Fäustchen und ging dann auf die Tür zu, öffnete diese und stand endlich draußen. Ich schloss sie wieder ganz leise, also jedenfalls so leise es ging. Danach ging ich weiter raus und schaute mich um. Jetzt musste ich nur über einen doch etwas großen Hof zu dem Haupttor kommen. Tja, eigentlich nicht so schwer. Nur liefen hier überall diese komischen Soldaten rum. Ich seufzte kurz bei dem Anblick, fasste dann aber schnell Mut und versuchte mein Glück. Im schlimmsten Falle müsste ich wieder zurück in dieses komische Zimmer. Also ging ich erhobenen Kopfes und als ob ich hier her gehören würde auf das Tor zu.

„Denkst du wirklich ich merke es nicht wenn du abhauen willst?" Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und schaute ganz langsam über meine Schulter hinweg zurück. Gleich danach drehte ich meinen Blick wieder zurück und Richtung Boden. „Mist!" Ich seufzte kurz und drehte mich dann ganz um. Wer war es mal wieder der mich aufgehalten hat, und der wie aus dem nichts erschien? Genau! Dieser blöde Kerl wie vorhin. Ich ging auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm mit kleinem Schmollmund stehen.  
Eigentlich half dies immer am besten bei meinen Eltern, so konnte ich ab und zu meinen Willen durchsetzten wenn ich sie so ansah. Bei dem schien dies aber nicht zu funktionieren da er mich nur kurz anlächelte und sich dann Richtung Tür drehte. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er mich an ihm zu folgen was ich auch geknickt machte. Es war eh egal, hier weg kommen wenn der in der Nähe ist schaffe ich so oder so nicht. Ich folgte ihm also wieder ins Haus rein, dort ging er erneut nach unten, wo ich diesmal allerdings am Treppenanfang stehen blieb und ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah, bis er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich abwartend ansah.

„Nichts für ungut, aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas holen um den Joghurt Fleck an der Wand weg zu machen. Also wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden." Ich lächelte ihn kurz an und ging dann weg um einen Stock höher zu gehen. Und zwar war mein Ziel die Küche in der ich vorhin schon saß. Dort musste es ja so etwas wie einen Wischlappen geben. Na egal. Ich ging jedenfalls die Treppe nach oben, leider aber nicht alleine, da mir dieser Kerl diesmal folgte. Ich seufzte dabei nur. Aber von mir aus sollte er dies ruhig machen.  
Vielleicht dachte er auch das ich wieder abhauen werde. Aber eigentlich könnte ihm das auch egal sein. Merken scheint er es ja so oder so, obwohl ich mich frage wie. Naja, vielleicht befanden sich ja irgendwo versteckte Kameras am Eingang. Ich ging jedenfalls in die Küche zum Abwaschbecken und nahm mir den Lappen daraus. Danach musste ich nur noch einen Eimer mit Wasser suchen, also öffnete ich die schränke um nach zu sehen.  
In manchen befanden sich solch schöne Leckereien, am liebsten währe ich über alle hergefallen, denn während ich suchte und sie sah begann mein Magen zu knurren. Nach kurzem fand ich dann endlich einen schönen blauen Eimer, den ich gleich mit Wasser füllte. Ich drehte mich damit wieder zur Tür und ging an dem Kerl vorbei Richtung Keller. Wieder folgte er mir. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm das ganze Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Ich kam unten im Zimmer an und fing gleich an die Schweinerei auf zu wischen. Der Kerl sah mir dabei zu wie ich auf allen vieren die Schweinerei saubermachte, jedenfalls bis ich mich knurrend umdrehte und ihn böse anfunkelte. „Also entweder sie verschwinden jetzt, oder sie helfen mir!" Er sah mich kurz lächelnd an und verschwand dann tatsächlich endlich. Nun hatte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe und machte fluchend und nörgelnd weiter. Irgendwann war ich dann auch endlich fertig, jetzt musste ich nur noch sehen wo ich das Dreckwasser hin schütte.  
Eigentlich bräuchte ich dafür nur eine Toilette, nur fragte ich mich wo ich hier eine finde. Also machte ich mich samt Eimer auf die Suche. Ich ging wieder nach oben und schaute in viele Türen rein, doch bis auf irgendwelche Arbeitszimmer, und für mich sehr schöne und fast heulend zu mutende Gästezimmer fand ich so schnell keine, jedenfalls bis ich diesen komischen Butler wieder sah. Ich ging gleich auf ihn zu. „Ähm, Entschuldigung. Könnten sie mir bitte sagen wo ich hier eine Toilette finde?"  
Er sah mich kurz lächelnd an und fragte mich was ich mit dem Eimer vorhatte. Ich sagte ihm das ich es wegschütten wollte, worauf er es an sich nahm und dies selbst machte. Dennoch wollte ich wissen wo es hier eine Toilette gibt, also brachte er mich noch zu dieser. Zu meiner Überraschung gab es sogar eine unten im Keller ungefähr zwei Zimmer links von mir. Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem Eimer in de Gegend herum laufen müssen. Aber na gut. so konnte ich wenigsten feststellen dass es doch ganz schön viele leere Gästezimmer gab.  
Irgendwie verfluchte ich diese Frau in meinen Gedanken dafür, das sie mich dort unten in diesem Keller einquartierte. Aber es war ja nur für diese eine Nacht, also ging ich seufzend wieder zurück ins Zimmer und legte mich aufs Bett.

Ich schaute die ganze Zeit zur Decke und wünschte mir meinen Rechner samt Internet her, dann hätte ich wenigstens die Zeit schneller rumbekommen. Denn schlafen wollte ich auch noch nicht. Was ich jetzt aber auch noch mache konnte wusste ich einfach nicht. Ich hätte mich natürlich hier noch etwas umsehen können, nur wer weis welchen komischen Leuten ich dann über den Weg laufe. Die die ich bis jetzt schon kennenlernte sind ja der reinste Horror. Noch ein paar von denen hält mein normaler Menschenverstand sicher nicht durch.  
Ich seufzte nur und schloss meine Augen. Während ich hier so ruhig lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, damit es so schnell wie möglich Morgens wird, stieg mir ein schöner Geruch in die Nase, der dafür sorgte das meine Kehle wieder trockener wurde und mein Magen anfing zu knurren. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah zum Tisch. Dort stand immer noch die Flasche samt der Gläser.  
Ich stand auf und ging zu dem Tisch hin, blieb genau davor stehen und sah mir die Flasche an. Nachdem ich mir etliche Gedankenohrfeigen gab, nahm ich schnell den Korken und setzte ihn auf die Flasche, damit ich es nicht mehr riechen musste. Jedenfalls hoffte ich das es so geht, nur leider klappte es nicht, da ich immer noch den Geruch in der Nase hatte, und mir schon förmlich das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

Nachdem ich bestimmt etliche Minuten nur drauf starte, entschied sich meine kleine innere Stimme dafür einfach noch einen kleinen Schluck zu trinken. Ich meine, was könnte denn schon passieren, vorhin tat ich es ja auch. Also griff ich nach der Flasche und wollte sie aufmachen. Während ich mich an dem Korken zu schaffen machte, sagte mir mein Gewissen das ich dies nicht machen sollte.  
Nun hatte ich sprichwörtlichen einen kleinen Konflikt in meiner Gedankenwelt. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens was die meisten Menschen mit Teufel auf der rechten Schulter und Engel auf der linken meinten. Bei mir war es nämlich fast genauso. Der eine sagte, ich könnte es ruhig tun, besser als zu verdursten und zu verhungern. Die andere sagte das dies doch gegen jeglichen Menschenverstand ginge. Also nun musste ich mich für einen der beiden entscheiden. Jedenfalls mein Geist.  
Mein Körper hingegen handelte ganz selbstständig und öffnete die Flasche, danach kippte ich mir gleich etwas ins Glas. Als ich langsam wieder richtig zu mir kam sah ich das ich es mir eingegossen hatte. Mein kleiner Teufel sagte mir das es jetzt eh egal sei, und ich den Rest auch noch machen sollte, also weg damit. Der kleine Engel warnte mich davor. Aber diesmal tat es mir leid, nur ich konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
Ich brauchte einfach etwas zu trinken, also nahm ich das Glas zur Hand und trank einen kleinen Schluck daraus. Also, ich wollte nur einen kleinen Schluck daraus trinken, jedenfalls bis ich wieder zu mir kam und merkte da sich fast die ganze Flasche ausgetrunken hatte. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als das Glas auf den Tisch zu stellen und anfangen leise vor mich hin zu weinen.

„Du konntest wohl nicht wiederstehen?" Ich schaute nach vorne zur Tür wo der Kerl mich gerade zu belustigend ansah. Ich knurrte ihn nur an, nahm das Glas in die Hand und schmiss es nach ihm. „Halten sie die Klappe!!" Mit den Worten flog es in seine Richtung. Nur leider setzte ich mich danach seufzend hin, denn er fing es ohne Probleme auf, und brachte es zurück zum Tisch.  
Danach goss er noch den letzten Rest in das Glas und stellte es mir vor die Nase. Ich sah ihn wieder knurrend an. „Dein Hunger ist noch nicht gestillt, also trink weiter." Ich senkte meinen Blick Richtung Boden und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht." Er nahm meine Hand wobei ich ihn fragend ansah, danach legte er mir gerade zu das Glas hinein. Ich sah es mir nochmal schluckend an, konnte dann aber nicht anders als es doch noch auszutrinken.

Nachdem ich fertig war stellte ich es wieder wie berauscht auf den Tisch. Er lächelte mich dabei kurz an und nahm nun die leere Flasche an sich, danach verließ er den Raum. Ich hingegen blieb hier wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend sitzen, denn ich wusste einfach immer noch nicht was mit mir los war. Und vor allem nicht, ob ich jemals wieder was anderes zu mir nehmen kann. Ich betete förmlich dafür das ich endlich wieder mein normales Leben zurück bekomme, aber leider passierte nichts. Also stand ich seufzend auf und legte mich zurück ins Bett.  
Während ich hier so lag, zur Decke sah und nachdachte, kam der Kerl erneut rein. Ich sah ihm nur zu wie er eine neue Flasche auf den Tisch stellte. Danach verließ er den Raum wieder. Ich wusste das er wollte, das ich diese auch noch austrinke, aber ich sah sie nur mit leicht nassen Augen an und wollte wirklich mein altes Leben wieder haben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Einfach nur wieder nach Hause. Einfach nur wieder zu meinen Eltern. Ich richtete mich auf und gingen langsamen und schweren Schrittes zum Tisch.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11:**

Ich blieb genau vor dem Tisch stehen und schaute auf die neue Flasche runter. Ich schloss meine Augen und streckte meinen Kopf zum Nacken nach hinten. Danach öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah hoch zur Decke. Ich wollte es einfach nicht trinken, aber mir wurde langsam klar, das ich nicht anders kann. Nur warum war mir immer noch nicht klar. Das ich das bin, was alle hier von mir denken kann nicht sein.

Ich sah wieder runter zum Tisch und nahm die Flasche zur Hand. Ich öffnete sie und goss mir etwas ein, danach ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl nieder und fing an zu trinken. Wieder konnte ich nicht gleich aufhören. Erst als ich bei der Hälfte der Flasche ankam wurde mein Verstand wieder klarer und ich stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch. Ich spürte richtig wie mein Hunger und mein Durst zu verschwinden schienen. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten an die Stuhllehne und schaute erneut zur Decke hoch.

Ich musste wieder nachdenken. Wenn dieses Zeug das einzige ist was ich nur noch trinken kann, was mache ich dann eigentlich wenn ich Morgen wieder nach Hause fahre? Ich glaube kaum das meine Eltern mir dies Vorsetzten können, oder werden. Andererseits….andererseits schienen sie es vielleicht aber auch gewusst zu haben. Denn immerhin sagten sie doch auch zu mir ich sei ein…Reinblut. Also wussten sie es wohl von Anfang an? Aber wenn ja, dann hätten sie es mir doch sagen können, oder mir wenigstens beistehen. Oder widere ich sie jetzt genauso sehr an, wie ich mich selbst?

Während ich so nachdachte, wünschte ich mir wir währen niemals hier her gekommen. Niemals nach England gezogen. Ich wünschte mich in mein altes Leben wieder zurück. Zu meinen Freunden. Zu meinen Großeltern. Selbst diese blöden Klassenkammeraden hätte ich jetzt lieber um mich…obwohl. Als ich so über sie nachdachte, kamen auch die Sachen zurück, die sie zu mir sagten. Ständig hänselten sie mich wegen meiner Augenfarbe und meinen Zähnen. Vielleicht sind ja doch keine Mythen und Legenden. Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich ein Vampir…..

Ach Unsinn, das kann nicht sein. Ich meine, man weis doch das diese Dinger z.B. nie in Tageslicht rumlaufen können. Tja Pech. Ich bin immer nur im Tageslicht rumgelaufen. Weiter war doch auch immer irgendetwas mit Knoblauch. Aber das kann auch nicht sein, denn als meine Oma sich einst mal eine Knoblauchschnitte machte, biss ich auch davon ab, und mir geschah nichts. Gut, ich musste mich danach übergeben und mir den Mund auswaschen um diesen ekelhaften Geschmack raus zu bekommen. Aber ansonsten geschah mir nichts weiter.

Und dann noch wie in diesen Filmen, die Kreuze und das Weihwasser. Man sagt doch immer dass sie auch vor Vampiren schützen. Aber ich bin getaufte und konfirmierte Evangelistin. Ich trage jeden Tag ein Silber Kreuz als Halskette mit mir herum. Was ist damit? Alles Anzeichen dafür dass ich keines dieser Wesen sein kann.

Ich seufzte nur und schaute wieder nach vorne. Ich machte mir mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken um nichts. Ich sollte diese Angelegenheit endlich klären gehen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Genau aus diesem Grund stand ich auf und ging voller Tatandrang aus dem Zimmer raus. Mein Ziel war diese komische Frau von vorhin. Sie scheint hier immerhin etwas zu sagen haben, immerhin bestimmte sie ja auch, das ich unten im Keller schlafen muss. Alleine dafür wollte ich mich ja noch bei ihr bedanken.

Ich ging einfach zu dem Raum, zu dem ich mit meiner Mam ging. Als ich vor der Tür stand atmete ich nochmal tief durch und überlegte mir schnell wie ich am besten Anfange. Nachdem mir nichts einfiel, beschloss ich es einfach nach frei Schnauze zu machen. Ich hob meine Hand und wollte ansetzten zum klopfen, als sich plötzlich die Tür vor meiner Nase öffnete. Erst schaute ich etwas verwirrend und irritiert an, jedenfalls bis ich wieder diesen Typen vor mir sah und sein blödes Lächeln bemerkte. Ab da an fing ich an zu knurren.

Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und gehen, denn mit ihm wollte ich sowenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Doch als ich einen kurzen Blick in den Raum warf, sah ich die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen. Ich wendete meinen Blick erst gar nicht mehr ihm zu, sonder ging einfach hinein und auf sie zu. Sie sah mich wieder so kalt an. Wieder dieser Blick, der einen sagt Ausgerechnet du. Aber genau diesen Blick hatte ich im Moment auch drauf.

Ich blieb genau vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und sah ihr kontinuierlich in die Augen. „Was willst du?" Oh man, wie sie dies fragte, fast so als hätte ich gerade ein Verbrechen begangen, nur weil ich hier stand und sie ansah. Aber davon ließ ich mich nicht einschüchtern. Ich sah ihr weiter in die Augen. „Ich will nach Hause!" Ich machte ihr meinen Standpunkt kurz, präzise und mit dem gleichen Tonfall wie sie klar. Aber anscheinend hätte ich nicht so mit ihr reden sollen, denn sie fing auf einmal an sich extrem aufzuregen und schmiss mir etliche Schimpfwörter und Verfluchungen an den Kopf. Ich ging dabei einfach nur schnellen Schrittes Rückwärts aus dem Raum raus.

Gleich als ich draußen war schlug ich die Tür zu und atmete tief aus. Das nächste was ich machte war mir in Gedanken zu sagen das sie nicht mehr alle hat. Und ich mir viel zu schade bin, um mit ihr solch eine Konversation zu führen. Immerhin hatte ich keine Lust mich beleidigen zu lassen, jedenfalls nicht von ihr. Aber eines wusste ich auch. Sollte ich hier raus sein, dann gehe ich schleunigst zu einem Anwalt und informiere mich ob man sie nicht wegen Beleidigungen gegen meine Person anzeigen kann. Und wenn er ja sagen sollte, dann ist sie dran.

Nachdem ich noch einmal seufzte machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Einfach nur diese Nacht so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, mehr nicht. Ich habe ja jetzt schon mehr erlebt hier in diesen paar Stunden, wie sonst nicht mal in einem Monat. Gerade als ich die Treppe Richtung Keller runter gehen wollte, wurde ich allerdings zurück gerufen. Ich drehte mich auf der ersten Stufe um, und konnte nur mit den Augen rollen.

„Was wollen sie denn?" Wieder war es dieser Typ, ich fragte mich nun was er diesmal wollte. Immerhin mache ich ja nichts falsches, ich wollte ja schön brav zurück in den Keller gehen. Aber anders als erwartet, winkte er mich kurz mit einer Handbewegung zu sich. Zu erst blieb ich natürlich stehen, und sah ihn nur kritisch an. Doch als er dann zur Ausgangstür kam, glaubte ich es einfach nicht, und dachte tatsächlich, das er mich raus lässt aus diesem Irrenhaus.

Also falls es das wirklich ist, dann nehme ich alles zurück was ich jemals zu ihm sagte, oder dachte. Dann ist er mein absolut größter Held. Ich lief ihm also gleich nach, während er bereits die Tür aufmachte und sie mir aufhielt. Ich stürmte regelrecht an ihm vorbei raus auf den Hof. Dort musste ich dann allerdings kurz auf ihn warten, immerhin musste ich ja noch zum Haupttor.

Er folgte mir gleich und ging nun an mir vorbei, wobei ich ihm gleich folgte und neben ihm her ging. Während wir uns zum Tor begaben, konnte ich es einfach nicht glauben, nicht fassen das er mich tatsächlich auslässt. Als wir dort ankamen und wir tatsächlich durchgelassen wurden, ging er mit mir weiter den Weg zur Stadt. Ich schaute dabei leicht fragend zu ihm. „Sie brauchen mich nicht zu begleiten, ich finde den Weg auch alleine."

Er lächelte nur leicht und ging weiter. Ich zuckte dann aber nur mit der Schulter, ich meine was solls. Soll er mich doch nach Hause geleiten, ist mir auch egal. Solange ich überhaupt nach Hause gehen kann ist mir jeder recht der mich begleitet. Wir schwiegen fast die gesamte zeit lang auf den Weg. Ab und zu schaute ich zu ihm, und musste mir verkneifen ihn anzusprechen, da ich etwas angst hatte, das er gleich wieder den Rückweg antritt, und dies mit mir im Schlepptau.

Irgendwann kamen wir dann endlich bei mir an, jedenfalls in der Straße. Ich freute mich richtig und fing schon an mich bei ihm zu bedanken das er mich herbrachte, sagte aber erneut das er mich jetzt ruhig alleine lassen kann, was er aber noch immer nicht machte.

Na egal, wir kamen jedenfalls an und ich stürmte gleich ins Wohnhaus rein, danach lief ich die Treppe hoch und holte meinen Wohnhausschlüssel hervor. Der Typ stand dabei an der Wand gelehnt neben mir und sah mir zu wie ich versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen. Genau, ich versuchte, denn aus irgendeinem Grund klappte es einfach nicht. Mein Schlüssel wollte sich einfach nicht umdrehen lassen.

Ich zuckte dabei nur mit der Schulter und dachte mir nichts dabei. Das nächste was ich machte war Sturmklingeln und Klopfen. Doch leider wurde mir nicht aufgemacht, egal wie lange ich dies zelebrierte. Es machte mir niemand auf. Als ich erneut versuchte zu Sturmklingeln, und sogar gegen die Tür schreien wollte, hielt ich plötzlich inne.

„Gleich nachdem dich deine Mutter zu uns brachte, sind sie zurück in ihre Heimatstadt geflogen." Ich sah absolut geschockt zu ihn, und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, während er mich immer noch lächelnd ansah. „Das glaub ich ihnen nicht! Die sind nicht ohne mich wieder zurück nach Frankreich geflogen!" Ich drehte mich wieder zur Tür um, und klopfte weiter daran wie wild.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dies machte, aber irgendwann gab ich dann doch auf und sackte unter Tränen vor der Tür zusammen. Ich meine, meine Mam hatte doch gesagt das sie Morgen mich abholen kommt, daher ist es doch unlogisch das sie schon weg sind. Und dann auch noch ohne mich. Wieso haben sie mich hier alleine zurück gelassen. Ich dachte ich währe ihre Tochter, auch wenn ich adoptiert bin. Das hat sie doch vorher auch nie gestört, also was warum.

Warum haben sie mich alleine gelassen? Warum haben sie mich bei diesen Irren gelassen? Ich wusste es einfach nicht, das einzige was ich wusste war das ich bei ihnen sein wollte. Aber dies konnte ich mir anscheinend abschminken. Nachdem ich einige Zeit lang vor der Tür in Tränen stand, fing ich an wie Verfluchungen und Beschimpfungen gegen die Tür zu richten.

Ich ließ an ihr meine ganze Wut aus, und zwar wirklich meine ganze. Oder besser gesagt ich ließ sie nur einen kurzen Moment gegen die Tür walten, denn eh ich mich versah befand die Tür sich nicht mehr im Türrahmen, sonder im Wohnzimmer. Ich schaute ihr nur schluckend hinterher. Danach schaute ich auf meine Hände und wieder zur Tür zurück. „Gratulation. Damit ist ein weiterer Teil in dir erwacht."


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12:**

Ich stand immer noch vor der Tür, bzw. dort wo die Tür bis eben noch war. Denn irgendwie habe ich es geschafft sie ins Wohnzimmer zu verfrachten. Während ich nun zwischen ihr und meinen Händen hin und her sah, gratulierte mir der Kerl doch glatt. Ich wusste nicht mal wieso oder warum, weshalb ich leicht fragend und verwirrt zu ihm sah. Er hingegen lächelte mich nur weiter an, und begab sich wieder nach unten Richtung Ausgang.  
Ich blickte ihm kurz nach, entschied mich dann aber erst einmal in die Wohnung rein zu gehen. Die Tür war ja nun offen, jedenfalls mehr oder weniger. Ich schaute mich genau um. Es war wirklich leer. Gut, das Mobiliar war noch da, aber nix von meinen Eltern zu sehen. Ich ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, und schaute in die Schränke. Ihre ganze Kleidung war tatsächlich weg, auch ihre Koffer. Ich musste dabei wieder anfangen zu weinen, und fragte mich nur warum. Ich ging danach in mein Zimmer. Hier war noch alles beim alten.

Ich ging zu meinem Bett und setzte mich darauf, wobei ich meine Knie anzog, und meine Arme drum herum schlang. Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Tränen freien lauf. Der Kerl hatte tatsächlich recht, jedenfalls so wie es schien. Meine Eltern waren nicht mehr da, und schienen schnell zurück geflogen zu sein. Immerhin waren hier ja noch alle alten Möbel. Aber gut, damals kamen die auch erst zwei Tage später an.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen einen kleinen Spalt und schaute mich ganz langsam und aus Tränenerfüllten Augen um. Mein Blick blieb bei meinem Rechner hängen. Ich wusste ja nicht ob es noch klappt, aber eigentlich dürfte dies kein Problem sein. Ich startete ihn, und setzte mich davor. Ich wollte jetzt einfach mit ein paar Freunden von mir chatten, und mich ein wenig aufmuntern lassen.

Ich hatte wenigstens etwas Glück. Das Internet funktionierte noch, und ein paar meiner Freunde waren tatsächlich online. Ich fing gleich an mit ihnen zu chatten, und wollte ihnen gerade schreiben, was mir alles passierte. Doch als ich anfangen wollte, stürzte plötzlich mein Rechner ab. Ok, ich dachte er währe abgestürzt. Doch als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich wie dieser komische Kerl doch tatsächlich den Stecker zog.  
Ich knurrte ihn wütend an, wobei er nur lächelte. Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Blieb genau vor ihm stehen, und riss ihm das Kabel aus der Hand. „Reicht es nicht das sie mir schon genug angetan haben??" Ich brüllte ihn an, und steckte den Stecker wieder rein. Danach startete ich meinen Rechner erneut, doch nicht lange, da er das Kabel erneut raus zog. Ich drehte mich wieder wütend zu ihm um, ging erneut auf ihn zu. Riss ihn abermals das Kabel aus der Hand, und steckte es wieder rein.  
Danach startete ich wieder meinen Rechner, nur diesmal mit den Worten. „Wenn sie das Kabel noch einmal rausziehen, dann schlag ich sie grün und blau!!!" Ich wusste zwar, dass ich sicher nicht gegen ihn ankommen werde, jedenfalls dachte ich mir dies so. Dennoch, zu verlieren hatte ich auch nichts mehr. Aber egal. Da er das Kabel diesmal nicht rauszuziehen schien, setzte ich mich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Jedenfalls so lange, bis ich schreckhaft, und absolut geschockt auf meinen Monitor sah.

Der Kerl hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, eine Kugel durch meinen Desktop zu jagen. Ich konnte einfach nur schlucken und drehte mich ganz langsam und verängstigt zu ihm um. Er lächelte mich an, steckte seine Waffe weg, und ging auf die Tür zu. „Wenn du mir nicht gleich folgst. Dann werde ich das gleiche mit deinem Brustkorb machen."  
Ich riss meine Augen weit auf, und sprang sofort von meinem Stuhl um ihn zu folgen. Denn irgendwie konnte ich mir genau vorstellen, dass er dies tatsächlich mit mir machen wird, was er eben angedroht hatte. Wir verließen zusammen die Wohnung. Und ich konnte genau erkennen, dass ein paar der Nachbarn hier durch die Türspalten sahen, und ziemlich verängstigt waren. Was eindeutig an dem eben gefallenen Schuss lag.  
Innerlich hoffte ich auch, dass die Polizei nicht ausgerechnet jetzt kommt, obwohl die bestimmt irgendjemand informiert haben muss. Jedenfalls gehe ich mal davon aus. Aber als wir das Wohnhaus verließen, war noch niemand zu sehen. Erst als wir die Straße entlang gingen, und um die Ecke in eine Seitengasse bogen. Erst dann hörte ich die Sirene, und musste aufatmen. Es währe immerhin nicht sehr gut gewesen, hätten sie uns festgenommen, und die Waffe bei ihm gefunden. Ich hatte keinerlei Lust auf Knast.

Wir gingen jedenfalls weiter durch die Seitengasse wo ich noch immer in Gedanken war. Ich dachte wieder an meine Eltern und fragte mich etliches, irgendwann blieb ich dann stehen und sah seufzend nach oben in den Nachthimmel. „Werde ich sie jemals wiedersehen?" „Wieso willst du das?" Ich sah mit traurigem Blick nach vorne zu dem Typen.  
„Wieso? Weil es meine Eltern sind! Deswegen!" Er blieb ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu mir um. „Alucard." „Hm?" Ich sah ihn nun fragend an, und wusste überhaupt nicht was er eigentlich gerade wollte. „So kannst du mich nennen." Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter.  
„Hä? Wie kommen sie denn jetzt darauf? Ich wollte wissen ob ich meine Eltern jemals wieder sehe, und nicht ihren blöden Namen!" Ich lief ihm gleich nach und ging neben ihm her, wobei ich ihn ansah. „Hey! Ich rede mit ihnen!.....Hallo……Hey……" Ich seufzte kurz und sah dann nach vorne.

„Alucard…..werde ich meine Eltern jemals wieder sehen?" Als ich seinen Namen aussprach konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen, wie sich geradewegs ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. „Wenn du dich gut führst, dann ja." „Gut führen? Was meinen sie denn nun damit schon wieder?" Ich blickte ihn weiter verwirrt an.  
Nachdem er mir einfach keine Antwort gab blieb ich wieder stehen und verschränkte meine Arme. „Alucard! Ich will wissen was sie meinen!" Nun blieb er auch wieder stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Danach kam er langsamen Schrittes auf mich zu bis er genau vor mir stehen blieb. Ich sah ihm genau in die Augen. „Was meinen sie denn nun mit gut führen?" „Befolge einfach meine Anweisungen." „Ihren Anweisungen?" Ich sah ihn kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und ging dann an ihm vorbei.

Ich wusste einfach nicht was dieser Mist eigentlich sollte. Ich wollte von ihm doch nur wissen ob ich meine Eltern mal wieder sehe, und der sagt mir, wenn ich seinen Anweisungen befolge. So ein Unsinn! Dann finde ich lieber einen anderen Weg, und während ich die Straße weiterging kam mir auch eine Idee in den Sinn. Ich ging einfach weiter, denn diesmal war mein Ziel eine Telefonzelle. Und ich hoffte das es klappen wird. Ich hatte ja noch nie so etwas gemacht, aber egal.  
Jedenfalls kam ich nach ca. 300 Metern auch bei einer an und ging rein. Drinnen nahm ich den Hörer ab. „Ja, guten Tag. Ich hätte gern ein R-Gespräch nach Nantes, in Frankreich zu Jolina Meunier." Diese Frau war nämlich meine Oma, und ich dachte mir das sie mir bestimmt helfen wird und mich hier aus diesem verdammten Land rausholt.  
Während ich also nun auf eine Verbindung wartete und dabei hinaus auf die Straße sah, wo ab und zu ein paar Autos vorbeifuhren, erschrak ich plötzlich kurz. Der Kerl riss mir geradewegs den Hörer aus der Hand und hängte ihn auf. Ich sah dabei fragend zu ihm, während er sich umdrehte und die Telefonzelle verlassen wollte.

Mir reichte es nun wirklich endgültig. Ich griff nach seinen Arm und drehte ihn zu mir um. „Was soll das? Wieso tun sie das? Lassen sie mich doch einfach in Ruhe!!" Während ich ihn anschrie sah ich ihn nicht nur wütend an, sondern auch mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen. Ich wollte doch eigentlich nur eines, und zwar zu meiner Familie zurück.  
Er drehte sich jedenfalls dabei ganz zu mir um und sah mich weiter nur lächelnd an. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm bei diesem Lächeln eine gescheuert. „Du hast es noch immer nicht begriffen, oder? Hör mir gut zu Kathrin. Egal was du sagst oder tust, du wirst deine sogenannten Eltern in nächster Zeit nicht wieder sehen." „Sogenannt?"  
Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt und irritiert an, währen er nun näher auf mich zu ging und mich regelrecht in der Telefonzelle an die Wand drückte. Jetzt bekam ich doch leicht angst, vor allem bei dem Blick mit dem er mich gerade ansah.

„Hast du es denn immer noch nicht verstanden? Du bist kein Mensch. Warst es auch noch nie. Du warst von Anfang an ein Reinblut. Die Menschen die dich aufzogen wussten von Anfang an das sie dich eines Tages nicht mehr halten können. Spätestens dann wenn dein Hunger erwacht währe." Ich hörte ihn nur schluckend zu und sah ihm dabei weiter in die Augen. „Aber…aber ich…" „Du bist kein Mensch. Sieh es ein. Oder kennst du einen der mit Genuss Blut trinkt? Oder eine Tür mit Leichtigkeit aus den Angeln schmeißen kann?"  
Ich senkte meinen Blick und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Na also." Er entfernte sich nun von mir und verließ die Telefonzelle. Mein Blick blieb weiter auf dem Boden gerichtet, bis ich mich langsam an der Glaswand der Telefonzelle nach unten rutschen ließ. Dort angekommen zog ich meine Knie an und schlang meine Arme drum. Langsam wurde es mir doch klar. Langsam wurde es mir klar das ich kein normaler Mensch bin…sein kann.

Er hatte recht. Kein normaler Mensch würde mit Genuss so etwas trinken. Und könnte tatsächlich nicht so etwas vollbringen. Aber ich wollte einfach nicht glauben das ich tatsächlich ein Reinblut…ein…. „Vampir…Ich bin ein….Vampir?" Ich schloss meine Augen und musste leicht weinen.  
„Du bist um einiges besser als ein gewöhnlicher Vampir. Du bist ein Reinblut. Du kannst stolz darauf sein." „Ich bin ein Vampir…..ein Vampir….wie soll man denn darauf stolz sein? Ich bin….ich bin….ein Monster. Eine Bestie." Während ich weiter so auf dem Boden saß, flossen immer mehr Tränen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Der Kerl schien wirklich recht zu haben, und so langsam fing ich an es zu begreifen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete ich meine Augen einen kleinen Spalt und sah mit nassem Blick auf eine Hand in einem schönen weißen Handschuh. Ich schaute an ihr hoch und sah wie mich der Kerl leicht anlächelte. Ich atmete kurz tief durch und griff dann nach seiner Hand, wobei er mich hoch zog. Ich wischte mir kurz die Tränen weg und sah ihn weiter an.  
„Und…und jetzt? Soll ich….soll ich von irgendwelchen Menschen Blut trinken? Das kann ich nicht! Das will ich nicht!!" Ich sah ihn immer noch leicht verzweifelt an, während er nur leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelte und dann weiter ging. Ich blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, folgte ihm dann aber. Denn wo ich nun hingehen könnte wusste ich leider nicht. „Noch ist es zu früh für dich." „Was?" „Dich selbst zu nähren. Es währe zu früh."  
Ich verstand ehrlichgesagt nicht was er meinte. Ich meine, wenn ich wirklich ein Vampir bin…nein, wenn ich ein Vampir bin, dann muss ich doch das Blut von Menschen trinken, oder? Also wieso ist es dann zu früh? Ich dachte immer einfach nur beißen und fertig. Ach was denke ich mir da eigentlich. Bestimmt ist es nicht so einfach wie ich es mir mal wieder vorstelle. Naja, wir gingen jedenfalls weiter. Langsam merkte ich das wir zurück zu dem großen Anwesen gingen, wobei ich nur leicht seufzen konnte.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13:

Ich ging mit dem Kerl weiter den Weg entlang, wobei ich in Gedanken schwelgte. „Sag mal…Alucard. Wieso…wies ist es noch zu früh, wie du sagst. Ich meine wenn ich wirklich…wieso?" Ich sah kurz zu ihm, während er weiter gerade aus sah und ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
„Du weist nicht wie. Und ich habe keine Lust das haufenweise Guhls hier rumlaufen." „Bitte was?" Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Wirst du noch kennenlernen. Nur Geduld." Ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter und sah dann nach vorne. In Gedanken dachte ich immer noch an am meine Eltern, und wieso das alles ausgerechnet mir passieren musste. Und ich verstand so vieles immer noch nicht, Aber ich beschloss mein bestes zu tun, um schnell wieder nach Hause zu kommen, und alles nötige herauszufinden.

„Du machst dir unnötig Gedanken." „Bitte?" Ich sah leicht fragend zu ihm, während er leicht lächelnd weiter ging und nur nach vorne sah. Etwas sagen tat er nicht, wobei ich mich immer mehr wunderte. Ich meine, woher wollte er denn bitteschön wissen worüber ich gerade Nachdachte. Oder man kann es mir so offensichtlich ansehen.  
Ich musste leicht seufzen. Wir gingen gerade an einem kleinen Spielplatz vorbei, der allerdings Menschenleer war. Na gut, lag vielleicht daran das es bereits Nacht war, und kein vernünftiges Kind um diese Uhrzeit draußen rumspielt. Ich blieb jedenfalls davor stehen und ging dann zur Schaukel wo ich mich draufsetzte. Alucard stellte sich neben mich, während ich anfing ein wenig hin und her zu schwingen.

Man konnte ihm richtig ansehen, das er lieber weitergehen würde als hier rum zu stehen. Aber ich mochte es nun mal, und außerdem kann man mir nicht alles verbieten. Ich schwang also weiter ein wenig hin und her und dachte dabei weiter nach. „Alucard. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was du vorhin damit meintest, ich sei um einiges besser als andere Vampire? Und ich könnte stolz darauf sein?"  
Diese Aussage von ihm ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immerhin verstand ich eh wenig von diesen Sachen, und dann noch solch eine Aussage. Ich dachte immer es sei egal, das alle Vampire gleich seien. Ich sah nach dem ich die Frage stellte zu ihm, während er nach oben zum Nachthimmel sah, und ein sanftes Lächeln draufhatte. „Alucard?" Nun fing er an leise zu lachen und sah dann zu mir runter. Ich blickte ihn in seine roten Augen und legte meinen Kopf leicht seitwärts.

„Weil du ein Reinblut bist. In dir schlummern Kräfte, dir andere niemals erreichen können." „Und? Was denn für welche? Ne Tür aus den Angeln zu schmeißen? Ich denke doch mal das dies auch andere hinbekommen." Ich sah wieder nach vorne und fing erneut an zu schwingen mit der Schaukel. „Du musst wirklich noch viel lernen." „Schön, dann kannst du es mir ja beibringen." „Nach und nach." „Och Menno. Ich will es aber wissen was du meintest." „Wirst du auch."  
Er drehte sich von mir weg und ging weiter. Ich seufzte nur und sprang von der Schaukel runter, danach folgte ich ihm gleich. Jetzt wusste ich genau so viel wie vorher. Und nach und nach wollte ich es nicht wissen, sondern sofort. Immerhin geht es hier um mich. Wir gingen zurück zu diesem großen Grundstück auf dem ich vorhin schon war. Ich konnte wieder nur seufzen und ging geknickt den Weg darauf zu. Lieber währe ich in ein Hotel gezogen, anstatt wieder in irgend so einen blöden Keller dort.  
Da viel mir ja auch ein, das ich als ich dort unten war mir auch schon etliche Gedanken machte. „Du Alucard, noch ne Frage. Wieso kann ich eigentlich bei Tageslicht rumlaufen? Ich dachte sowas geht nicht?" „Normale Vampire nicht." „Also bin ich nicht normal?...Toll. Kein normaler Mensch, kein normales Vampir." Den letzten Teil nuschelte ich mehr in mich rein.

Wir kamen bei der großen Villa, oder was es auch immer ist, an und gingen an den Wachen an dem Tor vorbei. Danach gingen wir gleich rein. Ohne auch nur zu fragen oder etwas zu sagen, begab ich mich gleich nach unten in den Keller in mein mir zur Verfügung gestelltes Zimmer. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Ich erschrak kurz, drehte mich dann aber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zur Seite um.  
„Sag mal. Wie schaffst du das eigentlich immer?" Alucard tauchte mal wieder plötzlich neben mir auf, und das ohne das ich es merkte. Außerdem dachte ich er sei irgendwo anders hingegangen. Aber was solls. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging dann weiter. „Ich leg mich jetzt schlafen. Immerhin will ich morgen früh raus." „Morgen früh?" „Ja." Ich kam bei meinem Zimmer an, und ging hinein. Ich ließ ihm die Tür offen, denn irgendwie hatte ich auch das Gefühl, selbst wenn ich die Tür zu mache, kommt er irgendwie hinein.

Drinnen ging ich auf den Kleiderschrank zu und machte ihn auf. Zum Glück waren dort die meisten meiner Sachen drinnen. Ich schnappte mir schnell mein schwarzes Nachthemd raus und schmiss es über die Stuhllehne. Danach drehte ich mich wieder zu Alucard um, der sich mit Rücken an die Tür gelehnt hatte und zu mir sah. „Ist noch was?"  
Ich drehte mich wieder kopfschüttelnd um und kramte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Zahnputzzeug, danach wollte ich mir schnell die Zähne putzen. Dafür musste ich allerdings ins Bad welches außerhalb meines Zimmers lag. Also ging ich auf die Tür zu, an welcher er stand und mich weiter ansah. Ich blieb genau vor ihm stehen und bat ihn mich durch zu lassen, was er auch machte und ich raus ging. Allerdings folgte er mir dabei.  
Ich ließ mich aber nicht davon stören und putzte mir die Zähne. Als ich fertig war verließ ich das Bad wieder, und musste feststellen dass er mir immer noch nach lief. Also so langsam machte er mich doch verrückt. Ich ging wieder zurück in mein Zimmer wo er, ach wie wunder, mir auch folgte und sich wieder mit Rücken gegen die Tür lehnte und zu mir sah.

„Was ist denn noch? Ich würde mich gerne umziehen, also bitte." „Es ist noch nicht einmal Mitternacht, und du möchtest bereits zu Bett gehen?" „Ich muss Morgen früh aufstehen." Ich ging zu dem Stuhl wo ich mein Nachthemd drüber schmiss und wollte mich gerade ausziehen. Sah dann aber nur etwas gereizt zu ihm, immerhin wollte ich alleine sein. Anscheinend schien er mich nicht ganz zu verstehen, da er mich nun ein wenig fragend ansah.  
„Na ich muss doch morgen zur Schule. Und die fängt nun mal früh an. Also, würdest du mich nun bitte alleine lassen?" „Zur Schule? Du?" „Ja klar. Nur weil ich hier festsitze, heißt es ja noch lange nicht das ich auch mein altes Leben komplett aufgeben muss. So kann ich wenigstens unter halbwegs normalen Menschen sein." Auch wenn ich dort unter diesen blöden Klassenkammeraden bin. Aber ich empfand dies um einiges besser als ständig von ihm beobachtet zu werden, oder sonst was. „Hast du vergessen was du bist?" „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich glaube doch wohl, das ich dennoch das Recht habe ein normales Leben zu führen. Also bitte, lass mich endlich alleine! Ich will mich umziehen!"

Ich sah ihn nun etwas ernster an, und sprach auch ein wenig energischer. Er stemmte sich von der Tür ab und kam zu mir, blieb genau vor mir stehen und sah mir genau in die Augen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick einige Zeit lang, bis ich seufzend mich umdrehte. „Dann eben nicht. Und was soll ich stattdessen machen? Tags über schlafen und Nachts umherstreifen?" „Ich werde dich ab Morgenabend trainieren. Dir einiges beibringen." „Wirklich?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, wobei er mir nur zunickte und dann zur Tür ging.  
„Wir fangen morgen nach Sonnenuntergang an." „Ähm..ok. Und was soll ich bis dahin machen?" „Schlafen." „Na toll. Das wollte ich eben doch selbst!" „Auch den Tag durch." Mit den Worten verschwand er aus meinem Zimmer und ließ mich hier alleine zurück. Nun konnte ich mir wieder mal überlegen was ich mache. Aber ich entschloss mich einfach doch jetzt schlafen zu legen. Morgen habe ich dann noch den ganzen Tag lang Zeit, um mich über etliches zu informieren.

Ich wollte schnellst möglich so viel wie nur möglich herausfinden. Jedenfalls über alles, was mit mir zu tun hat. Als erstes mal diese blöde Sache mit dem Reinblut, und warum ich deswegen anders sein sollte. Und als nächstes versuche ich meine Eltern oder Großeltern zu erreichen. Von denen will ich auch eine Erklärung haben, und wenn es nur die ist, wo sie mich her haben. Vielleicht hilft mir das ja auch weiter. Aber na gut.  
Ich zog mich jetzt jedenfalls aus und zog mir danach mein Nachthemd an, als nächstes legte ich mich gleich ins Bett rein und wollte schlafen. Ich drehte mich etliche male darin um, denn irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht. Also sah ich seufzend hoch zur Decke und verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf wo ich mich drauflegte. Während ich so hochsah, und nachdachte, klopfte es plötzlich an meiner Tür, wo ich hinsah.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14:

Ich lag immer noch auf meinem Bett mit Blickrichtung zur Tür, wo jemand hinein kam. Es war zu meiner Überraschung wieder diese komische Seras vom letzten mal. Ich richtete mich auf und setzte mich auf die Bettkannte, während sie zu mir kam und sich auf den einen Stuhl am Tisch setzte. Sie lächelte mich freundlich an, während ich sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.  
„Du bist auch ein Vampir, stimmt es?" „Ja, das stimmt." Nun seufzte ich leicht und stand ganz auf. „Und was willst du von mir?" „Mit dir sprechen. Ich dachte du möchtest dir vielleicht was von der Seele sprechen." Ich musste gleich danach in Lachen ausbrechen und ging dann zu meinem Schrank wo ich mir eine Strickjacke rausholte und sie mir überzog. „Seit wann haben denn Vampire Seelen?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sah sie immer noch lächelnd an, während sie sich von mir weg drehte und zur Tür sah. Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich auf den anderen Stuhl am Tisch, genau ihr gegenüber und sah sie an. Ich wusste nicht ob ich vielleicht eben was falsches sagte, aber eigentlich wollte ich auch eher alleine sein, und sagte dies mehr aus Gereiztheit heraus. „Sorry Seras. Aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt mir nichts von der Seele zu reden…aber!"  
Erst wollte ich nicht mit ihr sprechen, aber da sie nun anfing, und da sie ja auch ein Vampir ist, kann sie mir vielleicht Antworten auf meine Fragen geben, denn Alucard wollte dies ja nicht machen. Und wie heißt es immer so schön, probieren geht über studieren. Ich lächelte sie also leicht an, wobei sie mich nun ein wenig stutzend ansah. „Aber was?" „Naja, könntest du mir nicht ein wenig mehr über mich erzählen?" „Bitte?" „Na etwas mehr über mich sagen, zum Beispiel warum ich besser sein soll als andere, und was nun eigentlich genau dieses Reinblut immer bedeutet." Sie sah mich nur fragend und leicht irritiert an, bis ich mir denken konnte das sie bestimmt genau so wenig wusste wie ich. War ja irgendwie klar.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme auf dem Tisch und legte meinen Kopf darauf ab. „Hast du keinerlei Ahnung über dich?" „Hm?" Ich sah kurz zu ihr hoch und dann auf den Tisch vor mir. „Ne, keinerlei Ahnung. Habe ja eben erst erfahren was ich wirklich bin." „Ich verstehe, deswegen warst du im Park so eigenartig." „Was? Ich und eigenartig?" Ich war doch alles dort, nur nicht eigenartig. Wenn es eigenartige Leute gab, dann waren es diese abscheulichen und grotesken Wesen, die mich angreifen wollten. Oder die Vielzahl von Soldaten dir auf einmal dort waren.  
„Du hast wirklich?...." Seras stand auf und schien sich kurz etwas zu überlegen wobei ich zu ihr sah. Danach sah sie zu mir. „Weist du, ich muss gleich wohin, habe einen kleinen Auftrag. Nichts schlimmes, eigentlich etwas sehr leichtes. Du kannst mich ja begleiten, dann siehst du was wir machen." „Was ihr macht?" „Lass mich raten, du weist nicht einmal was diese Organisation macht."  
Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Aber dann dachte ich mir, vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht mir mal anzusehen was sie machen. Immerhin ist sie ja auch ein Vampir, und ich bin auch einer. Also mal schauen. Ich stand also auf und ging zum Schrank. „Ok." „Hä?" „Ich sagte ok. Ich würde mir gerne ansehen was sie machen. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja so einiges mehr." Ich holte mir aus dem Schrank eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover raus. „Schön. Dann hol ich dich in 10 Minuten ab." Mit den Worten verließ sie mein Zimmer während ich mich nun umzog.

Als ich fertig war setzte ich mich wieder auf den Stuhl und wartete nun auf Seras, nach einiger Zeit kam sie dann auch und bat mich ihr zu folgen, was ich machte. Auf den Weg nach oben fragte sie mich erst mal ob ich eine Waffe hätte, wozu ich natürlich nein sagte. Ich meinte, wozu brauchte ich denn eine? So wie es aussah gab es dort genug Leute mit Waffen. Denn wir gingen zu einem Wagen, wo einige Soldaten einstiegen, und wir beide ebenfalls.  
Ich wusste nicht was das sollte, aber mal schauen. Ein wenig neugierig war ich schon. Ich hoffte allerdings auch, das es nicht nochmal solche Wesen wie letztens sein werden. Na egal, wir schwiegen jedenfalls die ganze Fahrt über, wo ich mich allerdings nicht sehr wohl fühlte, denn viele Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet und dies waren nicht gerade freundliche Blicke.

Ich wollte Seras gerade leise fragen was los sei, als der Wagen auch schon anhielt und wir ausstiegen. Ich sah mich gleich um, und musste feststellen das wir hier am Rande von London waren. Gleich in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldes. Während ich mich hier weiter umsah und mich fragte was wir hier machen, stiegen die anderen schon aus und machten ihre Waffen klar.  
Ich schaute bestimmt nicht schlecht zu ihnen, und dann auch noch Seras. Aber sie starrte ich nicht an, weil sie eine Waffe an sich nahm, nein. Sondern was sie sich für eine nahm. Ich hätte glatt gedacht das sie damit regelrecht zusammenbricht, war aber nicht so. Naja, ich wollte sicher nicht so eine zur Hand nehmen, was das auch immer war. Sa fast so aus wie ne…Bazooka?...Ne, das konnte es nicht sein. Aber so groß. Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und drehte mich dann wieder zum Wald um.

Während die gerade Aufstellung nahmen, und sich über irgendetwas noch informierten, ging ich ein wenig näher zum Waldrand ran. Ich wusste nicht was los war, aber irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich so einen beißenden Geruch in der Nase. Der war so widerlich, das ich am besten mich übergeben hätte. Ich wusste nicht einmal wonach es hier roch. Jedenfalls stand ich noch etwas hier und hielt mir sogar die Hand vor die Nase und Mund.  
„Alles in Ordnung Kathrin?" Ich drehte mich schnell zu Seras um, die mich leicht fragend ansah. „Riechst du das nicht?" „Hm?" „Na diesen Gestank. Das ist doch widerlich!" Kurz nachdem ich das sagte, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen und fing an zu riechen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie mich wieder ansah. „Du hast recht, aber es ist noch sehr schwach." „Schwach? Ich bekomme hier schon Würge-Reflexe!"

Ich ging an ihr vorbei und wollte wieder zurück in den Wagen, dort roch es wenigstens angenehmer als hier. Ich setzte mich gleich rein, dass wir noch nicht zurückfahren, das wusste ich ja. Immerhin hatten die hier ja ne Aufgabe. Und während ich nun hier im Wagen saß, und Seras versprach das ich mich hier im Wagen einschließe, machte sie sich mit den anderen auf den Weg. Ich sah ihnen noch nach und lehnte mich dann zurück. Das fing ja schon gut an.  
Ich hätte natürlich auch mitgehen können, aber ich konnte diesen ekelhaften Geruch einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Naja, ich blieb also zurück. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich plötzlich haufenweise Schüsse, wobei ich aufschreckte und aus der Autofensterscheibe hinaus sah, in die Richtung aus der die Schüsse kamen. Etwas sehen konnte ich nicht, aber ich dachte mir das dies auch ganz gut so sei. Immerhin wer weis was dort schon sein könnte. Deswegen lehnte mich schwer atmend zurück und schaute weiter raus.

Irgendwann während ich nun hier wartete, schreckte ich plötzlich erneut auf. Aber nicht weil ich etwas komisches oder so hörte, sondern weil ich plötzlich ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte. Ich ging zur Tür und machte sie nach einiger Bedenkzeit auf, danach verließ ich den Wagen und sah mich um. Mein Gefühl wurde immer schlimmer, immer intensiver. Ich blieb einfach auf der Stelle stehen wo ich war, ganz nahe am Wagen, um in Notfall wieder einzusteigen.  
Während ich nun etwas nervös und leicht ängstlich zum Waldrand sah, passierte irgendetwas mit mir. Ich wusste nicht wieso oder weshalb, aber ganz automatisch sprang ich regelrecht zur Seite. Als ich dann da hinsah, wo ich eben noch stand, sah ich dort einen anderen Mann. Ich wusste nicht was er von mir wollte, oder wer er war, aber er schien sicher keine friedlichen Absichten zu haben. Ich richtete mich wieder richtig auf und sah ihn leicht zornig an. „Sagen sie mal? Was sollte denn die Scheiße??"  
Ich knurrte ihn regelrecht an, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich grinsend ansah. Als ich ihn sah, musste ich kurz schlucken, denn auch er hatte genau wie Seras, Alucard und ich rote Augen, dem zu folge musste er auch einer sein. Aber wieso zum Teufel wollte er mich dann angreifen…oder besser gesagt, wieso will er mich angreifen. Denn während ich ihn weiter ansah, kam er auf mich zu und schien sich bereit zu machen mich wieder anzugreifen.  
Als er auf mich zu lief, und mich gerade attackieren wollte, sprang ich wieder wie automatisch zur Seite und landete diesmal sogar gleich stehend in seine Blickrichtung. „Was zum…" Ehrlich gesagt verstand ich es nicht, aber egal was er probierte, jedesmal wich ich ihn aus, und das ohne das ich dies eigentlich wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte es mir gereicht, und ich probierte einfach aus ihn zurück zu schlagen, ich meine, das brauche ich mir doch nicht bieten zu lassen. Ob es natürlich klappt, wusste ich nicht. Aber besser als hier nur auszuweichen. Also, als er mich gerade wieder treffen wollte, sprang ich zur Seite und versetzte ihn einfach einen Tritt in den Bauch.  
Da ich dachte, das ich nicht sehr stark bin, trat ich mit voller Kraft zu, um ihn wenigstens etwas aufzuhalten. Jedoch zu meiner Überraschung flog er regelrecht ein paar Meter weit, und landete gegen einen der dortigen Bäume. Nun stand ich wirklich Fassungslos hier, während sich der Kerl wieder aufrappelte. „Och man ey! Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich hab dir doch nichts getan!" Ich sah den Kerl weiter an, während er auf mich zu kam und mich immer noch gerade zu angrinste, warum auch immer.  
Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Da ich nicht wusste was ich machen sollte, machte ich mich einfach bereit ihn nochmal sonst wohin zu treten. Als er auf mich zulief, und ich mich gerade bereit machte auszuholen, riss ich nur meine Augen weit auf und landete auf meinen Hosenboden vor Schreck. Den dem Kerl wurde vor meinen Augen eine Kugel durch die Brust geschossen. Ich sah nur wie er geradewegs neben mir landete und ich dann schnell aufsprang.

Während ich nun mit Blick auf ihn gerichtet Rückwärts ging, löste er sich plötzlich in Sand oder Staub, oder sonst was auf. Ich ging jedenfalls weiter zurück bis ich mit meinem Rücken gegen jemanden lief und mich schnell umdrehte. „Alucard?" Er sah mich kurz lächelnd an und ging dann an mir vorbei. „Für den Anfang nicht schlecht, dennoch war es für dich zu früh." „Bitte?...Verdammt noch mal! Was geht denn hier eigentlich vor sich? Wieso hat mich dieser Kerl angegriffen? Der gehört doch auch zu uns!" „Nein! Solch unwürdige Kreaturen gehören nicht zu unseres gleichen." „Hä?"  
Er sah mich kurz an und deutete dann mit einer Kopfbewegung an, das ich ihm folgen sollte. Ich machte was er sagte und folgte ihm gleich. Wir gingen in den Wald rein, dort wo auch die anderen vorhin hingingen. Ich blieb etwas hinter ihm und folgte ihm weiter. Während ich so ging, seufzte ich leicht, immerhin wusste ich immer noch nicht was das vorhin sein sollte. Anscheinend bemerkte Alucard das ich mir darüber sehr Gedanken machte, weswegen er stehen blieb und nach oben sah. Ich stellte mich leicht fragend neben ihn.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15:

Nun stand ich hier zusammen mit Alucard der gen Himmel sah. Ich stellte mich genau neben ihm, und sah erst leicht fragend zu ihm, und danach ebenfalls nach oben. „Ist da was Interessantes?" „Nur der Nachthimmel." Ich musste kurz schmunzeln und sah dann wieder zu ihm. „Du machst dir viel zu viel Gedanken Kathrin." „Ach tu ich das? Na dann bitte entschuldige vielmals, das ich einfach nicht kapiere was hier vor sich geht!"  
Ich sagte dies ziemlich sarkastisch und drehte mich kopfschüttelnd wieder nach vorne. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade weiter gehen, als er auf einmal anfing leicht zu lachen, weswegen ich neugierig wieder zu ihm sah. „Ok. Ich glaube zwar nicht das du es verstehst, aber ich erkläre es dir." „Wirklich?" Er lächelte kurz zu mir und ging dann weiter wobei ich ihm folgte. „Das was vorhin mit dir passierte, könnte man eine Art Schutzmechanismus nennen. Dein Körper hat demzufolge automatisch reagiert. Allerdings nur als ausweichen."

Ich hörte ihm gespannt zu um zu verstehen was passierte, und was er meinte. Bis jetzt verstand ich ja noch alles. „Allerdings will ich das du auch kämpfst, und nicht nur von einer Stelle zur anderen springst." „Deswegen trainieren?" „Genau." „Gut. So weit komme ich nach, aber wieso hat der uns angegriffen? Und wieso sagst du das er unter unserer Würde sei?" „Weil er keinerlei stolz besitz. Nichts der gleichen. Einfach nur widerlich ist." „Äh…ok."  
Ich verstand das zwar immer noch nicht, aber besser dieser eine als ich. Denn ich hatte keine Lust ebenfalls zu Staub zu werden. „Keine Sorge. Du wirst es noch verstehen. Aber erst mal möchte ich das du selbst angreifst. Selbst kämpfst." „Ich soll was?" Er blieb lächelnd stehen, wobei ich ihn nur fragend und irritiert ansah. Danach blickte er zu mir und deutete per Kopfbewegung nach vorne, wo ich auch gleich hinsah. Allerdings konnte ich nichts erkennen.

„Dein Geruchssinn ist ebenfalls deutlich besser als bei anderen. Auch besser als bei anderen Vampiren. Deswegen konntest du diese Guhls bereits Meilenweit vorher bemerken." Als er dies so zu mir sagte, wusste ich was er meinte. Denn vorhin als ich noch bei dem Wagen stand, hatte ich ja schon diesen ekelhaften Geruch in der Nase, ich wusste ja nur nicht das er anscheinend von diesen Kreaturen stammt. Aber ich musste auch gestehen, das mit jedem Schritt den wir taten der Geruch immer beißender wurde.  
„Du wirst dich nie richtig daran gewöhnen, aber damit leben können." „Wenn man es leben nennen kann." Ich musste kurz scherzen, wobei er mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah und ich verlegen lächelte. „Sorry." Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne und sah leicht seufzend hin. „Und jetzt?" „Kämpfe. Greife an. Wehre dich." „Hä? Wieso sollte ich das tun?" „weil ich dir nicht helfen werde." „Was?" Ich sah entsetzt zu ihm, während er mir einfach den Rücken zudrehte und zu einem der Bäume ging, wo er sich mit Blick zu mir, mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Bäume lehnte und lächelnd zu mir sah.  
„Was soll das?" Ich sah ihn nur weiter fragend an, wobei er schon wieder mit einer Kopfbewegung in eine Richtung deutete, wo ich leicht fragend hinsah. Ich versuchte mich genau darauf zu konzentrieren was er wohl meinen könnte, bis ich es sah. Ich konnte nur schlucken und meine Augen immer mehr aufreißen, denn es waren genau dieselben Wesen, die mich einst im Park attackieren wollte. Genau so widerlich, ekelhaft und vor allem der Gestank brachte mich hier fast in Ohnmacht.

Ich blickte weiter hin schockiert auf sie und hoffte das Alucard diese Dinger gleich ausschaltet, was er allerdings nicht tat und weiter nur vor sich hin lächelte, während sie immer näher auf mich zu kamen. „Willst du nichts machen?" „Warum sollte ich?" „Aber du kannst doch….." Ich verstand was er von mir wollte und schaute kurz zu Boden und dann wieder zu diesen Dingern.  
Er sagte ja ich solle Kämpfen, nur wusste ich doch nicht wie ich das anstellen soll. Ich meine, vorhin bin ich auch nur automatisch zur Seite gesprungen. Na gut, bis auf einmal. Aber ich wusste doch nicht mal wie ich diese Dinger fertig machen konnte. Ich glaube kaum das sie ein Tritt oder Schlag einfach KO zu Boden gehen lässt, also was soll ich machen? Da mir immer noch nichts einfiel, und sie gerade mal noch ca. 50 Meter von mir weg waren, blickte ich wieder zu Alucard und fragte ihn laut und schnell.

Das einzige was er allerdings machte, war das er mit dem Zeigefinger zweimal gegen seine Schläfe tippte und danach wieder zu ihnen sah. „Ich soll nachdenken?" Ich blickte wieder nach vorne und sah das sie nun fasst genau vor mir waren. Weg zu laufen hatte nun auch keinen Zweck mehr, außerdem hätten sie mich eh verfolgt. Und währe ich vorher schon los gelaufen, wer weiß was Alucard dann gemacht hätte. Denn er wollte ja das ich kämpfe. Also gut.  
Ich atmete schnell durch und stellte mich dann irgendwie hin, das ich dachte dies schien eine gute Angriff-Stellung zu sein. Dabei zitterten dennoch meine Knie gewaltig, und ehrlich gesagt hätte ich lieber angefangen zu weinen und mich am Boden zusammengekauert. Jedoch ich konzentrierte mich genau auf diese Dinger. So weit ich sah waren es zum Glück nur gerade mal 10 bis 12. Na toll, gerade mal. Das reichte schon. Und ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich machen sollte.  
Zum Nachdenken hatte ich ja kaum zeit, deswegen tritt und schlug ich einfach zu. Allerdings als sie mich auch versuchten anzugreifen, wich ich jedes mal aus. Und wieder wusste ich nicht wie ich dies eigentlich hin bekam. Ehe ich sehen konnte, und ehe ich es überhaupt realisieren konnte, stand ich schon hinter dem, den ich gerade angreifen wollte und schlug auch zu. Fast so als würde ich erst handeln und dann nachdenken.

So war es dann auch bei all den anderen. Jedesmal schlug ich erst zu, und dachte dann nach was ich eigentlich gerade machte. Nach kurzer Zeit stand ich dann einfach nur so in der Gegend rum und sah auf den kleinen Haufen. Ich wollte gerade wieder zu Alucard sehen, als sich diese Teile auch schon wieder rekelten und aufstanden.  
„Na toll! Und jetzt?" Ich sah fast panisch zu ihm, wobei er nur leicht seufzte und sich vom Baum weg drückte. Danach kam er zu mir, während ich nur den Teilen auswich, bis er genau neben mir stand und mit seiner Waffe auf sie zielte. Danach schoss er einem nach dem anderen in den Kopf. Und das schneller als ich es überhaupt sehen konnte.

„Na super! Das hättest du doch auch gleich machen können! Was währe denn gewesen wenn die Dinger mich irgendwie erwischt hätten?" Ich schnauzte ihn an, wobei er mir nur kurz gegen die Stirn stupste. Ich schüttelte kurz darauf mein Haupt und sah fragend zu ihm. Was dann passierte glaubte ich nicht. Er bot mir tatsächlich eine seiner Waffen an. Ich starrte nur auf diese.  
„Na los. Wenn du es schon nicht so hinbekommst, dann will ich wenigstens sehen wie du sie mit einer Waffe aufhältst!" „Ich soll sie….erschießen?" „Von mir aus den Kopf abreißen!" Als er das sagte, blickte ich mit weit offenen Augen in sein Gesicht. „Hattest du das damit gemeint, als du dir an die Schläfe getippt hattest? Ich dachte ich sollte nachdenken!"  
Nun schwiegen wir beide, bis er sich umdrehte und seine beiden Waffen wegsteckte. Danach ging er auf einen der Dinger zu und schaute auf ihn herab. Ich ging zu ihm, als er per Handbewegung dies zu mir andeute. Als ich neben ihm stand blickte ich herab. Dies war der einzige der sich noch am Boden bewegte. Ich dachte mir schon dass er ihn ausgerechnet für mich überließ.

„Und jetzt?....Einfach…einfach Kopf abreißen?...Das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Wie denn?" „In dem du ihn anpackst und abreißt! Stell dir einfach vor, es währe der Kopf einer Puppe!" „Einer Puppe? Ja sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" „Entweder er oder du!!" „Wa……" Ich konnte nichts weiter sagen, sondern schluckte einfach. Denn nun richtete er wieder seine Waffe auf mich, allerdings mir genau zwischen den Augen. Ich meine, was sollte ich denn sonst machen, als das was er von mir verlangte. Aus diesem Grund drehte ich mich wieder um, und sah hinab.  
Innerlich versuchte ich meinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, und mein zittern weitestgehend zu beruhigen. Ich beugte mich langsam nach unten und streckte meine Hand dabei aus. Dieses Ding sah mich auch noch gerade zu an. Nur aufstehen schien es zum Glück nicht zu können. Doch als ich gerade nach ihm greifen wollte, versuchte es mich zu beißen, wobei ich nur schreckhaft meine Hand nach oben zog und zurück wisch. Nur leider spürte ich da auch schon den Lauf seiner Waffe an meinen Hinterkopf.  
Also jetzt wünschte ich mir wirklich, ich währe lieber in dem kleinen Zimmer geblieben, und nicht so neugierig gewesen. Ich atmete tief durch und entschloss mich dies so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Ich schaute mit ernstem Blick hinab, schluckte kurz. Danach griff ich ganz schnell ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern nach unten, und………


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16:

„Eine wunderschöne Nacht…..Der Vollmond scheint. Der Wald liegt im schweigenden Nebel. Die Dunkelheit die uns umhüllt. Wunderschön….Weist du noch. Du fragtest mich was ein Reinblut ist. Ein Reinblut ist ein Kind dessen Eltern zur selben Art gehören…..Bei dir sind dies zwei Vampire. Zwei Geschöpfe der Nacht, der Dunkelheit…..Es gibt nicht sehr viele deiner Art, bzw. Nicht sehr viele die ein Reinblut sind. Das liegt nicht daran, dass es andere nicht versuchten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es können aber nur bestimmte unserer Art ein Kind zeugen….Deine Eltern gehörten dazu. Sie waren stark…mächtig…stolz….Du hast richtig gehört. Sie waren. Leider sind sie nicht mehr. Warum kann ich dir nicht sagen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war ich…sagen wir mal, ich war an einem Ort gebannt. Aber ich würde sehr gerne wissen, was mit ihnen passierte….Ich kannte sie zwar nicht besonders gut, aber ich wusste, sie waren mächtiger als ich. Dem zufolge war das Wesen, oder das Individuum welches sie besiegte, sogar noch stärker….Es hat meine Neugier geweckt…Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als ich dich im Park sah, wie du an mir vorbei gegangen bist. Ich hätte schwören können, deine Mutter würde an mir vorbei gehen….Erst wollte ich dich ansprechen…fragen was du hier machst. Doch ich erkannte gleich das du doch nicht sie bist. Leider nicht so stark und mächtig. Aber dafür sehr viel Potential….Ich werde dich dazu bringen, genau wie sie zu sein….Wie dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf der Nacht."  
Ich wusste nicht warum er dies alles sagte. Vielleicht lag es daran das ich einfach wie angewurzelt hier stand, und mir eine Träne nach der anderen die Wange runter kullerte.

Vor wenigen Augenblicken habe ich einfach so einem dieser Wesen, die vorhin auf mich zuliefen und mich angriffen, den Kopf abgerissen. Ich hielt ihn danach sogar einige Zeit lang in der Hand und sah fast wie berauscht zu, wie jeder Tropfen Blut daraus zu Boden fiel. Alucard, der mir dabei zu sah, ober besser gesagt, mich dazu zwang, stellte sich danach hinter mich. Er steckte seine Waffe weg und legte einen Arm um mich.  
Er legte ihn genau auf meinen, bis zu meiner Handfläche mit der ich den Kopf fest hielt. Danach legte er sogar noch seine Finger genau auf meine. Fast so als währe mein Arm, meine Hand seine. Er hauchte mir leise und ruhig die Worte „Lass los." ins Ohr, aber ich konnte irgendwie nicht. Ich blickte immer noch auf die Bluttropfen die zu Boden fielen. Es war einfach nur berauschend. Alucard strich langsam mit seinen Fingern von meiner Hand den Kopf nach unten. Ich sah richtig zu wie er unter ihn fasste und mit einem Blutroten Zeigefinger meinen Arm nach oben strich.

Ich folgte diesem mit meinen Blick. Sah zu wie er ihn über meine Schulter zog, bis hin zu meinen Lippen, die er kurz nach zeichnete. Dabei hauchte er mir nochmals die Worte ins Ohr. Diesmal tat ich was er sagte und schloss meine Augen. Ich musste mich beherrschen, denn ich hätte zu gerne in seinen Finger gebissen, ja, ihn am liebsten sogar abgebissen. Ich unterdrückte den Zwang aber.  
Als ich hörte wie der Kopf auf den Haufen von Fleisch, Knochen und Blut fiel, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder. Es flossen unzählige Tränen raus, da ich mir bewusst wurde was ich eben tat, an was ich eben dachte. Kurz danach ließ er auch von mir ab und drehte sich von mir weg. Er sah nach oben, und begann zu sprechen. Ich hörte ihn aufmerksam zu, musste aber gestehen dass ich kein Wort dazu rausbrachte.

Ich konnte einfach nichts sagen, währe am liebsten einfach weg gerannt, oder sonst was. Als er fertig war drehte er sich mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zu mir zurück und sah mich an. „Kathrin! Du kannst genau so stark und mächtig werden wie ich! Aber nur wenn du endlich aufhörst solchen Abschaum nach zu heulen!" Mit den Worten ging er an mir vorbei, den Weg wieder zurück.  
Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Danach drehte ich mich ebenfalls um und wollte ihm nachgehen, nur leider war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Nun stand ich hier auch noch vollkommen alleine rum. Ich sah kurz schluckend nach unten auf dem Boden, wischte kurz mit meinen Fingern über meine Lippen, wo er vorhin mit dem Blutverschmierten Finger langzeichnete. Danach sah ich kurz auf diesen. Schluckte abermals und schloss meine Augen um mich nochmals zu beruhigen.

Ich wusste das er recht hatte. Es waren keine Menschen, keine richtigen Menschen. Sie wollten mich sogar angreifen, also habe ich nichts Falsches gemacht. Und ich denke kaum das man sie hätte am leben lassen können. Also warum machte ich mir selbst dann solche Vorwürfe? Vielleicht lag es daran, an was ich dachte als ich den Kopf in meiner Hand hielt. Ich fragte mich was wohl schlimmer sei. Diesen hier abzureißen, oder sogar den eines normalen Menschen, und dann einfach genüsslich meine Zunge unter den Hals zu strecken und die Bluttropfen darauf prasseln zu lassen.  
Ich wusste nicht warum ich solche Gedanken hatte, nur das sie nicht normal waren. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen, drehte mich nicht noch einmal um, und ging den Weg zurück, welchen ich kam. Ich wollte zurück zu dem Wagen, und hoffte das die anderen bereits wieder da sind, und wir hier weg können. Ich wollte mich nur noch ins Bett legen und etwas schlafen. Die Schule morgen, bzw. heute kann ich mir eh sparen. Und außerdem hat Alucard recht. Was sollte ich dort. Ich hätte vielleicht nur angst irgendjemanden zu beißen. Während ich ging schweiften meine Gedanken etliche male hin und her.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ich dann endlich bei dem Wagen an. Es schien noch keiner dazu sein, weswegen ich kurz rein sah in den Wagen. Da dort auch niemand zu finden war, setzte ich mich einfach rein und schloss die Tür. Ich lehnte mich in einen der Sitze zurück und schaute hoch zur Decke. Ich fragte mich wo die anderen blieben, und ob alles gut sei. Als ich dann allerdings ein paar Geräusche hörte, sah ich aus dem Fenster, und musste ein wenig schmunzeln aus Erleichterung.  
Ich machte die Wagentür auf und stieg aus. Ein paar der Männer, die sich vorhin auf den Weg machten kamen gerade zurück. Ich hielt nun auch Ausschau nach Seras. Immerhin wusste ich ja nicht ob es ihr gut geht, und sie ist immerhin genau so wie ich, und kann mir damit bestimmt bei vielen Sachen hilfreich sein. Die Männer standen nun genau vor dem Wagen. Sie sahen nur ganz kurz zu mir, und dann fingen sie schon an sich zu unterhalten.

Eigentlich wollte ich sie fragen, doch spürte gleich eine gewisse Abneigung mir gegenüber, weswegen ich lieber nichts sagte. Nach kurzem kam dann aber auch sie wieder zurück. Sie hatte immer noch diese komische Waffe, die aussah wie eine Bazooka bei sich. Sie lächelte mich kurz an, als sie an mir vorbei ging und sie in den Wagen reinlegte. Danach kam sie wieder zu mir. „Ist etwas passiert?"  
Erst wollte ich auf ihre Frage ehrlich antworten, aber dann dachte ich mir, das es wohl nicht sehr klug sei ihr zu sagen was passierte. Ich meine so wie ich sie einschätze, hätte sie sich sicher nur Sorgen gemacht. Irgendwie dachte ich mir so, das sie bestimmt eine Art große Schwester ist.

„Ist alles ruhig gewesen. Habe mir nur Sorgen um euch gemacht." „Ach so. Also wir sind hier fertig und fahren jetzt zurück." Ich lächelte nur und stieg auch gleich ein, nachdem sie es sagte. Dann stiegen auch schon die anderen ein und wir fuhren zurück. Aber irgendwie dachte ich, es seien mehr Männer gewesen, die mit uns fuhren. Naja, hatte mich vielleicht nur geirrt, oder aber…. „Seras. Sag mal, sind einige von Männern…" „Sie haben es leider nicht geschafft. Aber das gehört dazu."  
Ich musste wieder kurz schlucken und sah dann gen Boden. „Keine Angst Kathrin. Dir wird schon nix passieren." ‚Ja klar, weil auch. Hatte man ja gesehen.' Innerlich schüttelte ich nur mit dem Kopf. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir dann endlich wieder bei dieser riesen Villa an, und stiegen aus. Ich wollte nur schnell runter in das Zimmer, oder besser gesagt in mein zimmer, und mich dort ins Bett legen. Ich war richtig müde.

Seras begleitete mich den Weg entlang und redete gut auf mich ein, von wegen das ich keine Angst zu haben bräuchte und sie schon auf mich aufpassen würde. Als wir kurz vor der Treppe zum Keller waren, hielt sie allerdings plötzlich an, und bat mich dann alleine weiter zu gehen. Ich sah sie etwas fragend an, wobei sie allerdings nur lächelte, sich umdrehte und den Gang zur Treppe ging, wo sie sich hochbegab.  
Ich schaute ihr noch kurz nach, und ging dann nach unten in den Keller. Dort gleich in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich schnell umzog und mich in die Kissen legte. Ich war Tod müde und wollte nur noch schlafen, was recht schnell klappte und ich auch einschlief.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17:  
**

Als ich langsam aufwachte, spürte ich, wie irgendwas über mein Gesicht strich. Ich öffnete zaghaft meine Augen, und saß dann fast senkrecht im Bett. „Was machst du hier?" „Es ist bereits Nacht. Du solltest langsam aufstehen." Während ich fast am Herzinfarkt gestorben währe, saß Alucard doch tatsächlich auf meiner bettkannte und sah mich fast grinsend an. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht was das eigentlich sollte.  
Er stand dann jedenfalls auf, und ging zum Tisch, während ich noch immer hier saß, als sei mir gerade sonst was passiert. Langsam beruhigte ich mich aber, und richtete mich auf. Ich sah nun leicht knurrend zu ihm. „Ich wollte wissen was du hier machst?" „Dich wecken." „Ging das nicht anders, als mir nen Nerzkasper einzujagen?" Er sah mich kurz fragend an, musste dann aber lächeln und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Du solltest dich umziehen, oder möchtest du so trainieren?" „Trainieren?" Ich war noch immer fast im Halbschlaf und musste erst einmal richtig wach werden, weswegen ich mich auf die bettkannte setzte und mich dann erst mal streckte.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ich dann langsam munter und ging zu ihm an den Tisch. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, während er mich nur abwartend ansah. „Denk ja nicht, ich ziehe mich um während du zuguckst." „Ich hab schon mehr gesehen." „Das wollte ich gar nicht wissen!" Nun musste er wieder lächeln und stand auf. „Dann werde ich die Lady gerne alleine lassen. In 5 Minuten oben." „5 Minuten? Hallo? Weist du eigentlich wie lange ich morgens brauche?" „Wir haben es aber bereites nach 20 Uhr."  
Mit den Worten verließ er das Zimmer, während ich nun leicht irritiert ihm nach sah. „Nach 20 Uhr?" Ich blickte gleich auf die Uhr, und erkannte dass es tatsächlich schon so spät war. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Ich richtete mich dann jedenfalls schnell auf, und ging zum Schrank. Allerdings war ich immer noch so müde, das ich nur mit Müh und Not alles zusammenfand und dann fast schleifend in das Bad auf dem Gang ging. Ich schloss mich dort ein und machte mich fertig, danach ging ich wieder zurück in mein Zimmer.

„Du schon wider?" Als ich das Zimmer betrat, saß Alucard schon wieder am Tisch, nur diesmal mit Blickrichtung zur Tür. „Wenn du nach 5 Minuten nicht auftauchst." „Ich sagte, dass ich länger brauche." Ich ging an ihm vorbei zum Schrank und packte meine Schlafsachen rein. Danach ging ich wieder zu ihm und setzte mich an den Tisch. „Außerdem habe ich jetzt erst mal hunger." „Dann iss etwas." „Haha! Sehr lustig. Und was? Ich bekomme doch nichts runter!"  
Als ich das sagte, lächelte er mich nur diabolisch an, und ich wusste genau was das bedeutet. „Vergiss es! Ich will kein Blut mehr trinken!" „Du wirst dich nicht zurückhalten können, wenn dein Durst überhand nimmt." Ich setzte mich schmollend und mit verschränkten Armen hin. „Gibt es denn wirklich keinen anderen Weg?" „Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen. Das was du früher gegessen hast, kannst du höchstens noch in Erinnerung schmecken."

Wieder seufzte ich nur und wusste ja eigentlich schon, dass er recht hatte. Aber dennoch, ich hätte so gerne eine Schüssel Müsli, oder ne Toast-Scheibe gegessen. Alucard stand jedenfalls auf und begab sich zur Tür. Erst wollte ich ihm folgen, bis er mir sagte, dass er mir nur was zu trinken holen geht und gleich wieder kommt. Daher setzte ich mich seufzend wieder an den Tisch und wartete einfach.  
Nun war ich schon einen Tag hier, und habe ziemlich viel erlebt. Und dazu auch noch sehr viel über mich erfahren, was ich hätte am liebsten niemals gewusst. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten, bis er auch schon zurück kam. Er hatte wieder eine dieser Flaschen in der Hand, und in der anderen, zwei Weingläser, wo ich nur etwas fragend hinsah. Er stellte alles drei auf den Tisch, und schenkte in die beiden Gläser ein.

„Wieso zwei?" „Weil ich ebenfalls etwas trinken möchte." „Ach so." innerlich gab ich mir kurz eine kleine Ohrfeige, da ich mir dies hätte ja auch denken können. Als er fertig war, stellte er die Flasche auf die Mitte des Tisches und setzte sich mir wieder gegenüber. Er erhob eines der Gläser und lächelte mich an. Ich schluckte nur und griff zaghaft zu dem anderen. „Du solltest deine Scheu langsam überwinden. Du weist doch das es dir schmeckt."  
Wiedermal hatte er recht, nur warum er nicht auch sah, das es mich sehr viel Mut kostete dies zu tun. Es war ja nun nichts Alltägliches für mich. Aber ich musste mich auch daran gewöhnen, das wusste ich auch. Ich führte das Gals vorsichtig zu meinem Mund und hielt kurz davor an. Wieder sah ich nur auf die rote Flüssigkeit im dem Glas. Der Geruch von Blut stieg direkt in meine Nase, und lies mir auch schon das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.

Ich trank gleich danach den gesamten Inhalt des Glases aus und stellte das Glas wieder wie berauscht auf den Tisch. „Deine Augen funkeln sogar noch röter." Ich sah gleich nach vorne, wo mich Alucard nur anlächelte und langsam sein Glas zum Mund führte.  
Er setzte es langsam an seinen Lippen an und trank genüsslich einen Schluck, danach stellte er es wieder auf den Tisch und lächelte mich weiter an. Ich verstand gerade überhaupt nicht, was diese Aussage eben von ihm sollte, weswegen ich ihn weiter nur fragend ansah.

„Deine Augen. Wenn du trinkst. Sie funkeln noch schöner." Mit den Worten stand er auf, und schenkte mir nach. Da ich immer noch meine Hand an dem Glas hatte, stand es in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe, und ich roch erneut diesen, für mich wundervollen Geruch. Wieder konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und trank es einfach schnell aus.  
„Du wirst noch lernen dich zu zügeln. Aber erst einmal muss sich dein Körper an diese Umstellung gewöhnen. Also trink ruhig und halte dich nicht zurück." Wieder schenkte er mir nach, wobei ich kurz fast flehend zu ihm sah, es aber nichts nützte und ich auch dies trank.

Danach stellte er allerdings die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch und setzte sich hin. Er sah mich wieder leicht schmunzelnd an, und erhob sein Glas. Er ließ es kurz in seiner Hand schwenken. „Irgendwann wirst du dich beherrschen können, und es nicht mehr so gierig hinunterschlingen. Bis es aber so weit ist, habe keine angst davor."  
Mit den Worten führte er sein Glas wieder zum Mund und trank langsam den Inhalt aus. Danach stellte er es auf den Tisch und lächelte mich wieder an. „Ich hoffe dein Durst ist nun gestillt und wir können mit dem Training beginnen." Alucard sah mich schmunzelnd, aber auch abwartend an. Durst, bzw. Hunger hatte ich keinen mehr. Obwohl ich sicherlich auch noch den Rest aus der Flasche getrunken hätte, also nickte ich ihm einfach nur zu und wir standen auf.

Wir verließen zusammen das Zimmer, er vorweg und ich ihm nach. „Worin besteht eigentlich das Training?" „Warts ab." Ich seufzte leicht, denn ich hatte mir wenigstens eine klare Antwort erhofft. Immerhin muss ich doch wissen, was ich trainieren soll, aber naja, mal sehen. Wir gingen jedenfalls nach oben und verließen auch gleich das Gebäude. Danach gingen wir über den großen hof, auf eine Art Freigelände.  
„Was ist das?" „Übungsgelände." „Und für was?" „Schießen." „Schießen? Na toll. Das kann ja was werden." Wir gingen weiter, bis wir tatsächlich zu so etwas wie einem Schießstand kamen. Er blieb vor einer Abzäunung stehen und fasste dann nach hinten. Er holte eine Waffe vor und reichte sie mir. „Dies ist nur eine Übungswaffe. Wenn du genug geübt hast, werde ich dir eine bessere geben." Ich sah dir Waffe nur an, sie annehmen wollte ich eigentlich nicht, jedenfalls bis ich in seine Augen sah.

Lächeln tat er nicht, sondern mehr mich nur abwartend ansehen. Ich wusste ganz genau, würde ich es nicht machen, würde er mich sicher irgendwie anders dazu drängen. Also nahm ich die Waffe an mich und drehte mich zu den Zielscheiben um. „Einfach nur drauf schießen?" „Naja, vorher zielen währe nicht schlecht." Ich musste kurz lachen und sah dann zu ihm. Danach drehte ich mich wieder um und setzte die Waffe an.  
„Zielen und Schießen?" Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich jemals dies machen müsste, aber ich probierte es. Besser als irgendjemanden den Kopf abzureißen war es auf alle male. Als ich das Ziel anvisieren wollte, musste ich kurz die Waffe runter nehmen und mir über die Augen streichen, danach setzte ich sie wieder an.

„Komisch….kommt das Ziel auf mich zu?" wieder sank ich die Waffe und sah hin. „Was zum…." „Ziele, und dann schieße einfach." Ich zuckte kurz mit der Schulter und machte es dann. Wieder visierte ich an, und die Zielscheibe kam wieder näher auf mich zu. Ich wusste einfach nicht warum, aber es kam mir fast so vor, als würde ich genau davor stehen. Aus diesem Grunde drückte ich auch ab. Als ich dies tat, erschrak ich allerdings erst mal durch das laute Geräusch und sah dann leicht zittrig zu Alucard, der nur lächelte und mir zunickte.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18:

Ich stand immer noch bei dem Schießstand und hielt die Waffe in der Hand. Dabei sah ich leicht zittrig zu Alucard, der mich anlächelte und nickte. „Perfekt in die Mitte." Ich sah gleich zur Schielscheibe, erkannte aber nicht ob ich wirklich getroffen hatte, oder nicht. „Wirklich in die Mitte?" Er nickte wieder nur und drehte sich erneut zur Zielscheibe. „Noch mal." Ich seufzte und drehte mich wieder hin. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, immerhin wozu denn? Na gut, bis auf diese komischen Dinger, die mich gestern Nacht angriffen.  
Ich seufzte wieder nur und legte die Waffe erneut an. Wieder sah ich konzentriert auf die Zielscheibe, und wieder kam es mir so vor, als würde ich mich ihr nähern. Dabei erkannte ich tatsächlich ein kleines Einschussloch in der Mitte der Scheibe. „Wow…" „Was?" „Ach nichts." Ich atmete kurz tief durch und schoss dann erneut. Dabei erschrak ich allerdings genau wie bei dem Schuss zuvor und hätte diesmal sogar die Waffe fallen lassen. „Naja." „Hä?"

Ich sah leicht zittrig zu Alucard der mich nun nicht mehr lächelnd, sondern mit einem fast gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Der Schuss ging daneben." „Ach? Naja, war der erste eben Glückstreffer." Ich kicherte kurz, hörte dann aber auf. „Dann wirst du ab jetzt so oft schießen, bis du mindestens 10 mal hinter einander ins Schwarze triffst." „WAS?" Ich sah ihn nur schockiert an, während er mir den Rücken zudrehte und weg ging. „Hey!...Und was…Und was wenn mir die Munition ausgeht?" „Dann hol dir neue."  
‚Na super. Und woher? Sie mir aus den Rippen schneiden?' Ich schmollte leicht und drehte mich dann wieder zur Zielscheibe. „Super, jetzt kann ich auch noch die Nacht über hiermit verbringen." Kopf schüttelnd legte ich die Schusswaffe wieder an und konzentrierte mich. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich die 10 Schüsse hintereinander hinbekommen. Erst wollte ich auch einfach nur gehen, aber dachte mir dann das er dies eh mit bekommt, leider.

Also machte ich einfach weiter. Ständig versuchte ich in die Mitte zu treffen. Ein paar mal schaffte ich es auch hintereinander, aber dann wurde ich immer wieder durch den Rückstoß etwas zittriger und auch ängstlicher, wobei der darauffolgende daneben ging. Nach kurzem hatte ich dann auch keine Kugeln mehr drinnen und ließ meinen Kopf leicht bedrückt hängen. „War ja klar."  
Ich drehte mich einmal um die Achse und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach neuer Munition. Dafür ging ich einfach nach links weg auf ein kleines Gebäude, genau neben den Schießstand zu. Ich dachte mir, dass dort eventuell etwas drinnen sein könnte. Als ich es betrat, standen dort wirklich etliche Waffen rum. Nur woher bitteschön sollte ich denn wissen, welche Munition jetzt genau die passende für diese Waffe ist? Ich ging einfach auf ein paar Schachteln zu, die auf einem Regal standen und machte diese auf. Kugeln waren drinnen, aber ob die richtigen? Und dann noch was. Wie sollte ich die auswechseln? Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von sowas.

Während ich immer noch verzweifelt hier stand und nicht weiter wusste, betrat plötzlich jemand den Raum. Ich drehte mich sofort hin, und ließ dabei einer der Schatullen fallen, wobei nun sämtliche Patronen darin sich im Raum verteilten. „MIST!" „So erschrocken?" Ich sah etwas verlegen zur Tür hin und räusperte mich dann kurz. „Nein, tut mir leid. Nur…überrascht." „Also doch erschrocken." „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen."  
Während ich immer noch etwas verlegen hier stand und vor mich hin lächelte, kam ein ziemlich gut aussehender Mann auf mich zu. Er war ungefähr 1,85 Meter groß, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. „Darf ich fragen was du hier machst?" „Hä?" „Was du hier in der Waffenkammer machst?" „Hä….Ach so, ja. Tut mir leid…Ähm..ich…ich wollte die Munition hier auswechseln." Ich hielt ihm die Waffe hin und lächelte dabei weiter in seine Richtung.

Er nahm die Waffe an sich und sah sie sich genau an. „Nicht schlecht. Eine Einundzwanziger Sabroa." „Ah ja…keine Ahnung." „Ist eine sehr gute Waffe." Er ging an mir vorbei zu den Schachteln und kramte darin rum. „Für die benötigt man 11,5 Millimeter Geschosse." Ich sah nur fragend zu ihm, immerhin kannte ich mich damit ja nicht aus. Danach wechselte er auch noch die Patronen aus, und gab mir die Waffe zurück. „Du solltest vorsichtig damit umgehen." „Ähm. Danke." Ich lächelte ihn immer noch an.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung von Waffen, stimms?" „Ertappt." Wir mussten beide lachen, wobei er noch mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich eine andere Schusswaffe zur Hand nahm. „Dies hier ist eine normale Schusswaffe, besonders gut geeignet zum trainieren. Deine hingegen ist eigentlich eine sehr seltene." „Ach ja? Also Alucard sagte aber, das die extra fürs Probeschießen sei." „Alucard?" „Jep. Er hat sie mir gegeben und gesagt, ich soll damit üben."

Nachdem ich Alucard erwähnte, sah mich der Typ nun ziemlich komisch an. „Er hat dir die Waffe gegeben? Wieso?" „Zum üben." Anscheinend verstand er es genau so wenig, wie ich. „Ach, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Kathrin." „Marcus." Er nickte kurz zu mir und sah mich dann weiter irritiert an. Nun seufzte ich leicht und drehte mich um. „Naja, dann danke Marcus. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja nochmal."  
Ich verließ gleich das Gebäude und ging schleifenden Schrittes zurück zu der Zielscheibe. Jedenfalls wusste ich jetzt, dass ich Alucards Namen lieber nicht mehr in einer Unterhaltung erwähnen sollte. Als ich bei der Zielscheibe ankam, machte ich dort weiter, wo ich vorhin aufhörte. Wieder traf ich ein paar mal hintereinander, und dann mal wieder nicht. Seufzend legte ich die Waffe auf die Abgrenzung aus Stahl und wusste einfach nicht, wie ich 10 Treffer hintereinander schaffen sollte.

„Soll ich dir die Patronen erneut auswechseln?" „Marcus?" Ich drehte mich schnell zu ihm, während er eine Schachtel voll Munition neben meine Waffe stellte. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich eben etwas eigenartig reagiert habe. Aber es ist auch etwas seltenes." „Schon gut." Ich lächelte wieder nur, wobei er die Waffe wieder an dich nahm und die Kugeln austauschte. „Hast du schon einmal geschossen?" „Naja, die zwei Magazine eben." „Soll ich dir zeigen wie es geht?" „Wirklich? Würdest du das tun?"  
Überglücklich strahlte ich zu ihm, während er nur nickte und sich dann hinter mich stellte. Ich drehte mich gleich zur Zielscheibe um und legte die Waffe wieder an. Marcus legte dabei seine Hände auf meine und stellte sich ganz dicht an mich ran. „Immer schön das Ziel im Auge behalten." Das war bei mir ja nicht das schwere, vor allem da ich es eh genau vor mir sah. „Und lass dir ruhig bei den ersten Schüssen zeit. Wenn du oft genug geübt hast, geht es schneller und einfacher."

Ich nickte nur schluckend und zielte wieder richtig. Dabei fing ich auch wieder an leicht zu zittern, nur unterdrückte Marcus das, in dem er meine Hände einfach fester hielt. Als ich den ersten Schuss abgab, wurde ich wieder nach hinten gedrückt, näher an Marcus ran, der mich abstützte. „An den Rückstoß gewöhnst du dich auch noch. Und nur keine Angst, solange du nach vorne zielst, kann dir nichts passieren."  
Wieder nickte ich und stellte mich richtig hin. Ich war wirklich froh, das er hier war und mir half. Außerdem musste ich sagen, dass er mir auch gefiel. Innerlich hoffte ich nur, dass es ihm vielleicht genau so ging. Na egal. Er blieb jedenfalls die ganze Zeit mit Rat und Tat hinter mir stehen und half mir. Nach gut 10 Schüssen hatte ich dann tatsächlich alle in der Mitte versenkt und freute mich wahnsinnig.

„10 Mal hintereinander!! 10 Mal hintereinander!!" „Ist ja gut." Während ich mich immer noch wahnsinnig weiter freute, sah er mich nur lächelnd an und verstand anscheinend nicht warum. „Für den Anfang wirklich nicht schlecht." „Jep. Außerdem habe ich jetzt bestimmt die restliche Nacht nur für mich." „Wie meinst du denn das?" „Naja, Alucard sagte, 10-mal hintereinander ins Schwarze und das tat ich. Also habe ich jetzt sicher frei." „Und das heißt?"  
Ich überlegte erst einmal, was ich jetzt machen könnte, während er die Waffe und die Munition an sich nahm und dann zu mir blickte. „Keine Ahnung. Aber jedenfalls nicht hier am Schießstand meine Zeit vergeuden! Nein nein nein!!" Ich schüttelte regelrecht meinen Kopf dabei. Nun musste er auch noch lachen und ging an mir vorbei. „Und du?" „Ich werde erst einmal die Sachen sicher lagern." „Ok." Ich sah ihm lächelnd nach, während Marcus zum Gebäude ging und dann auch darin verschwand.

„Er scheint es dir angetan zu haben." „Er ist aber auch niedlich." „Zum anbeißen?" „Oh ja……." Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah plötzlich Alucard hinter mich stehen. „Du? Was willst du hier?" „Ich hörte wie jemand immer zu 10 mal hintereinander schrie." Er lächelte mich richtig hinterlistig an, und äffte mich sogar ein wenig nach. „Ja und? Habe ich doch auch!" „Gut, dann können wir weiter machen." „Hä? Ich dachte ich hätte frei." „Wie kommst du darauf?" Er drehte sich wieder um und ging los. Ich seufzte nur, blickte kurz zum Gebäude und folgte Alucard dann.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19:

Ich fand es richtig schade, dachte eigentlich ich könnte etwas mit Marcus unternehmen, aber nun ja…war auch nur Wunschdenken meiner seits. Sicherlich interessierte er sich nicht mal für eine wie mich, vielleicht wusste er nicht mal was ich war, und wenn er es rausgefunden hätte dann hätte er mich sicherlich stehen lassen oder schlimmeres. Ich musste richtig dabei seufzen als wir gerade ins Gebäude rein gehen wollte. Doch blieb Alucard dann stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu mir um. „Vergiss ihn." „Was?...aber wieso denn?" Er beantwortete mir nicht meine Frage sondern ging einfach weiter. Ich hingegen drehte mich noch einmal um, und konnte sehen wie er gerade zurück kam zum Schießplatz und nach mir zu suchen schien. Es tat mir nun doch richtig leid, und ich wäre am liebsten zu ihm gegangen, wusste aber nicht was Alucard dann angestellt hätte.

Also begab ich mich seufzend ins Gebäude, wo wir gleich wieder nach unten gingen. Als wenn ich jetzt nur im mein Zimmer hier zurück sollte, dann hätte ich auch oben bleiben können. Aber nein, dies wollte ja anscheinend der Herr hier nicht, warum auch immer.

Jedenfalls kam es dann wirklich so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Wir gingen in mein Zimmer, wo er sich gleich zu mir umdrehte und per Kopfbewegung auf ein Buch deutete. Ich sah ihn sofort verständnislos an und ging dann zu diesem hin, nahm es an mich ran.

„Mythen und Legenden des 20. Jahrhunderts?" Ich drehte mich nun wirklich mehr als perplex zu ihm um. Wieso sollte ich denn so einen Mist lesen? Er jedenfalls ging wieder zur Tür. „Wenn du fertig bist kannst du dich schlafen legen." Mehr sagte er nicht und verließ das Zimmer, schloss dabei hinter sich die Tür.

Ich sah ihm noch immer verständnislos hinterher, und dann auch auf die geschlossene Tür, schmiss das Buch dann aber nur in Decke. „So ein Mist!...Warum muss ich so einen Schwachsinn lesen?" Fragte ich mich nur und setzte mich dann aufs Bett. Ich ließ mich zurück fallen und sah hoch zur Decke, doch konnte ich dabei ein kleines grinsen nicht von meinen Lippen weg bekommen. Ich musste gerade die ganze Zeit an den süßen Mann denken. Er war aber auch wirklich zum anbeißen…Nein!..Nicht zum anbeißen! An was dachte ich da eigentlich? An so etwas durfte ich nicht mal denken!

Ich wuschelte mir selbst kurz durch die Haare und schrie dabei kurz auf, alleine um diese Gedanken aus meinen Kopf zu bekommen. Doch kurz danach kam auf einmal jemand in mein zimmer gestürmt. Ich sah gleich verwundert und irritiert hin, sah dann aber Sera dort stehen, dich mich fast panisch ansah. „Was hast du?" Ich sah nur weiter fragend zu ihr und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. „Nichts." „Nichts? Aber du hast geschrienen." „Ja…aber nur so.." Ich wollte ja nicht sagen weswegen, dachte es kommt etwas komisch rüber, wenn ich sage das ich mir gerade den Kopf über einen typen zerbreche.

Sie jedoch schüttelte dann nur etwas den Kopf und lächelte dann aber wieder. „Gut, wenn nichts ist gehe ich wieder." Damit schloss sie die Türm nachdem ich ihr nochmal zunickte und mich wieder zurück ins Bett fallen ließ.

„Wo bin ich hier nur rein geraten?...Mam…bitte…komm schnell wieder her und hol mich hier raus…" Als ich meine eigenen Worte nochmal kurz Review passieren ließ, wurde ich traurig. Immerhin wusste ich ja nun, das sie wieder in Frankreich waren, und mich hier alleine zurück gelassen hatten, wurde dabei wieder traurig.

Es verging etliche Zeit bis ich mich aufrichtete, aber nicht um mir das Buch vorzunehmen, nein sondern um das Zimmer hier zu verlassen. Ich wollte mich jetzt einfach etwas bewegen, und nicht die ganze Zeit dort unten verbringen, auch nicht in Selbstmitleid vergehen. Als ich oberhalb der Treppe stand, fragte ich mich aber schon wo ich jetzt hingehen sollte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken verließ ich das Haus wieder, ging auf dem Hof ein wenig hin und her. Das Grundstück verlassen konnte ich sicherlich nicht, bestimmt würde er mich wieder daran hindern. Also ging ich nur hier so herum, bis ich einmal ums Gebäude herum ging, und in einen Garten blickte…wenn man dies so nennen konnte. Ich setzte mich dort auf den Boden, zum Glück war dieser Trocken. Dann sah ich nach oben in den Nachthimmel, aber nur für einen Moment, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und mich ganz nach hinten fallen ließ. Nun lag ich hier, auf dem kalten Boden, mitten in der Nacht und vernahm nur Geräusche von irgendwelchen Unterhaltungen die in meiner Nähe geführt wurden. Ich hörte aber nicht hin, denn es interessierte mich auch kein bisschen.

„Hat die junge Dame sich entschieden hier auszuruhen nach der kleinen Übung?" Ich erschrak sofort und riss meine Augen auf, sah dabei wieder in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, musste dann aber lächeln.

„Ein wenig ja." „War es so anstrengend?" Er setzte sich zu mir hin, wobei ich mich etwas aufrichtete und dann nach vorne blickte. „Nachdem du mir geholfen hattest ging es eigentlich." „Und dennoch hast du mich dann dort stehen lassen." „Ja…naja, weißt du…..tut mir leid…" Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, das mich Alucard sozusagen von dort weg geholt hatte, wusste nicht wie dies bei ihm rüber kommen würde und seufzte dann nur etwas.

„Ist schon gut, ich dachte mir schon das du etwas anderes vor hast…auch wenn du sagtest du hättest nun frei."

„Ich wünschte es wäre so." Nun ließ ich mich wieder zurück fallen und seufzte dabei erneut. „Also kein Frei?" „Jedenfalls wenn es nach anderen geht nicht." „Und wenn es nach dir ginge schon?" „Ja…" sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, wobei Marcus nun aufstand und mir seine Hand reichte. Ich sah sie kurz an und nahm sie dann an, wobei er mich hochzog und ich ihn nun mit seitlich geneigten Kopf ansah.

„Würdest du mich begleiten? Ich wollte meinen Feierabend gerade beginnen." „Feierabend?" Nun musste er kurz lachen und wank dann ab. „Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann.." „Nein!...ich meine..ja…also ich würde gerne.." Ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte, immerhin fragte mich noch nie ein Junge ob ich mit ihm die Zeit verbringen könnte, aber ich stimmte dann doch zu und freute mich richtig. Endlich mal wieder etwas Normalität.

Ich ging also mit ihm zusammen los und dann neben ihm her auf dem Weg zu einer Art Garage, die aber mehr wie eine riesengroße Tiefgarage aussah, so viele Wagen wie dort drinnen stand. Er ging jedenfalls auf einen blauen Audi drauf zu und schloss ihn auf, bat mich einzusteigen was ich auch gleich machte.

Jedenfalls würde mich hier drinnen keiner sehen, wenn ich durchs Tor ginge..hatte auch sein gutes, vielleicht kam ich so mal alleine von hier weg. Und dann fuhr er auch schon los, während ich mich gerade anschnallte.


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20:

Liebe Mam, lieber Dad, wenn ihr mich jetzt nur sehen könntet. Ich sitze in einem Wagen, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann, der einfach nur heiß aussieht. Wir fahren gerade durch die Straßen von London, kamen ohne Probleme durch das Tor durch. Erst hatte ich natürlich Angst, dass sie mich nicht durch ließen. Doch ich schloss meine Augen und biss die Zähne festzusammen, tat so als würde ich dabei schlafen. Marcus sah mich im Nachhinein zwar etwas skeptisch an, ich lächelte aber nur und sagte dazu nichts.

„Wohin geht's denn?" „Ich weiß noch nicht…was hältst du denn von einer kleinen Bar?" Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, immerhin war ich ja noch nie in einer, was wohl auch an meinem Alter lag, immerhin durfte ich ja rein vom Gesetz her noch keinen Alkohol zu mir nehmen, doch ihm sagen wie alt ich war, wollte ich auch nicht. Ich hatte Angst, dass er dann nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte, vielleicht war ich ihm ja dann zu jung, deswegen nickte ich dann einfach und hoffte niemand würde mich nach einem Ausweis fragen. Vor allem trinken konnte ich ja so oder so nichts, bekam es ja leider nicht runter. Obwohl, Alkohol hatte ich ja noch gar nicht probierte…sollte ich vielleicht auch lieber nicht.

Wir kamen nach etwa 20 Minuten fahrt endlich an, während der Fahrt redeten wir so gut wie kaum mit einander etwas, nun gut, ich redete kaum, er hingegen erzählte schon einiges von sich, wobei ich wie gebannt zu hörte.

Als wir ankamen stieg ich gleich aus und er folgte mir dann, ging vor mir weg und ich hinter ihm her. Mein erster Besuch in einer Bar, ich sah mich gleich fasziniert um. Es war eine kleine Bar, etwa 6 Tische, eine kleine Theke am rechten Rand der Wand. Es waren auch nicht viele Leute hier, etwa nur 8 bis 9, dazu noch der Barkeeper, wenn man den auch hier so bezeichnete, ich wusste es ja leider nicht. Marcus ging mit mir zusammen zu einem kleinen Tisch in eine hintere Ecke, und fragte mich gleich was ich haben wollte, wusste es aber nicht und daher bestellte er einfach für uns beide jeweils ein Bier. Nun hatte ich natürlich das Problem es zu trinken. Wie sollte ich es vor seinen Augen machen? Zum Glück schien er einige von den Leuten hier zu kennen, unterhielt sich mit denen, während ich ab und an heimlich etwas von dem Bier in eine nahegelegene Pflanze kippte. Diese tat mir zwar leid, aber lieber sie als ich. Somit sah es wenigstens so aus, als würde ich etwas davon trinken und zu mir nehmen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, die wir hier saßen und uns mit zwei anderen Männern unterhielt..nun gut, sie unterhielten sich, ich hörte gebannt zu und musste dabei lachen als sie von irgendwelchen Aktionen in ihrem Berufsalltag sprachen, fragte mich Marcus dann ob ich Lust hätte mit ihnen etwas Dart zu spielen, wozu ich gleich ja sagte, weswegen er sofort Pfeile holen ging.

Ich ging derweil schon mal zu der Dartscheibe. Als er wieder zu mir kam, reichte er mir rote Pfeile, und sagte zur Farbe meiner schönen Augen. Er war der erste, welcher meine Augenfarbe schöne fand, und nicht mal Angst zu haben schien vor mir. Also was er auch immer macht bei dieser komischen Organisation, er scheint keine Ahnung zu haben was ich bin, und darüber freute ich mich richtig, denn nun konnte ich wirklich ganz normal sein.

„Sieh es als kleine Übung an." „Übung?" „Ja, Zielübung." Sagte er etwas belustigend, wobei ich nur lächeln konnte und dann schon anfing. Mein erster Wurf war auch nicht schnell, gesamt hatte ich 35 Punkte geworfen. Ok, Marcus war besser als ich, er hatte gleich zwei Mal in die Mitte und einmal in die 20 geworfen gehabt, aber über mein Ergebnis war ich dennoch stolz. Dann warfen die anderen beiden Männer, und ich musste mir eingestehen das ich die schlechteste hier war. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, es war mein erstes Mal das ich dies spielte, und es machte mir auch noch spaß.

Wir lachten, spielten Dart, und tranken einige Biere..oder zumindest die drei und die Pflanze in der Ecke, welche schon anfing etwas ihre Blätter hängen zu lassen, hoffentlich findet niemals jemand raus wieso eigentlich. Doch dann wurde es Zeit das wir wieder gingen. Wir hatten es gerade kurz nach ein Uhr nachts, als wir vor der Bar standen und Marcus lächelnd die Tür hinter uns schloss. „Und, hat es dir gefallen?" „Und wie, es hat richtig Spaß gemacht…vielen Dank." „Keine Ursache, aber beim nächsten mal, sag mir ruhig das du kein Bier magst, du musst es nicht in die Pflanze rein kippen." Er ging augenzwinkert an mir vorbei und hielt mir die Autotür auf, wobei ich nur verlegen mich rein setzte und er mir dann folgte. „Soll ich dich wieder zurück fahren?" Ich senkte meinen Blick bei seiner Frage etwas, denn eigentlich wollte ich ungern wieder dorthin. Immerhin wusste ich ja nicht was dann passieren wird, wenn die mit bekamen das ich weg war, aber nicht nur das. Ich hatte keine Lust schon wieder in diesem Kellerloch zu schlafen, und wieder fragte ich mich, wieso ich nicht eines von den vielen Gästezimmer bekam, musste dabei seufzen. „So wie es aussieht wohl nicht. Nun ja, wenn du möchtest kannst du auch den Rest der Nacht bei mir verbringen." Nun sah ich mehr als irritiert zu ihm hin, wobei er nur lachte. „Keine Sorge, auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer natürlich." „Wirklich?" „Ja, natürlich." Ich nickte sofort, dies war um etliches besser als dort die Nacht zu verbringen, und außerdem konnte ich dann noch etwas mit ihm zusammen sein, der einzige der im Moment mehr als normal war, ich freute mich richtig darüber.

Nach einiger Fahrtzeit kamen wir auch an und ich stieg wieder als erstes aus, sah mich gleich um. Es war eine Straße in der es nur Wohnblocks gab, die etwa sechs bis sieben Stockwerke hoch waren. Er ging gleich mit mir zusammen auf eines zu, das die Nummer 2 hatte und wir betraten es zusammen. Es ging dann vier Etagen nach oben, wobei ich doch schon etwas geschafft war als wir oben ankamen. Und dabei dachte ich sei irgendwie besser als Menschen, tja von wegen sage ich dazu nur. Dann ließ er mich auch schon rein. Drinnen sah ich mich sofort um, es war eine zwei-Zimmer Wohnung, nicht sehr groß, aber dies war egal. Das Wohnzimmer war mit der Küche verbunden, denn diese war nur in einer kleinen Nische, dann gab es noch ein Bad, und das Schlafzimmer. Doch erst mal ging es ins Wohnzimmer zur Couch, wo ich mich drauf setzte und er zum Kühlschrank ging. Er fragte mich gleich was ich trinken möchte, was ich aber ablehnte. Immerhin glaubte ich kaum das er das da hatte, was ich bräuchte. Dabei hoffte ich wieder, das er nicht erfuhr was ich wirklich in, denn ich wollte ihn ungern verlieren, als was auch immer…irgendwie wünschte ich mir gerade sogar, das es etwas mehr als Freundschaft werden könnte, denn ich begann mich richtig in ihn zu vergucken.

Jedenfalls holte er sich ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich damit neben mich, trank es aus und wir erzählten dabei noch ein wenig mit einander, dann wollte er aber ins Bett, müsse morgen wieder früh raus. Vorher fragte er mich noch, ob ich dann gleich mit zurück fahren will, was ich erwiderte. Immerhin musste ich dies ja leider doch tun. Somit legte ich mich auf die Couch, bekam dabei noch eine Decke von ihm, ehe er dann ins Schlafzimmer ging. Ein wenig seufzend sah ich ihm nach, schloss dann aber doch meine Augen.

„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst ihn vergessen?" Ich schrak sofort auf und saß senkrecht im Bett, als ich die Stimme vernahm. Aber nicht nur weil ich wusste von wem sie war, sondern auch weil die Worte mehr als wütend gesagt wurden. Daraufhin sah ich mich gleich etwas verängstigt um.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21:

„Wenn du mich quälen willst, dann tu es bitte anders! Du kannst das doch nicht tun!...Nein, bitte nicht!" Ich hockte fast flehend vor dem Bett von Marcus, welcher gerade dabei war seine letzten Atemzüge auszuhauchen. Ich wusste ja, das Alucard wütend wird, aber so wütend? Das war ja nicht mal der richtige Ausdruck, er rastete geradezu aus.

„Es scheint jedoch keinen anderen Weg zu geben." „Bitte, ich flehe dich an!" „Wirst du dich von ihm fern halten? Das tun was ich dir sage?" „Ja, aber bitte lass ihn los." Ich flehte ihn weiter an und hatte dabei schon Tränen in den Augen, dann lies er aber zum Glück von ihm ab, kam auf mich zu und ging an mir vorbei. Ich sah Marcus immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen an, welcher mich etwas entsetzt und auch ziemlich ängstlich anblickte. Entschuldigend stand ich auf, wollte kurz auf ihn zugehen als ich schon gerufen wurde und stehen blieb.

Kopfgesenkt drehte ich mich um, flüsterte noch ein Schuldigung und ging zu ihm, wir verließen zusammen die Wohnung und ich konnte wohl meinen Traummann für die nächsten Jahre abschminken. Dabei war dies doch der erste Typ der sich für mich interessiert hatte, und dann ausgerechnet sowas! Wieso muss dies mir passieren? Warum nicht irgendwen anderes? Wie der Frau die auf der anderen Seite des Bürgersteiges ging, wieso konnte sie nicht ich sein, und ich sie?

„Deine Gedanken sind wo anders?" „Was?" Ich sprach ziemlich gereizt, wohl auch kein Wunder nach dem was eben geschah. Er hingegen blickte nach vorne, mit einem kleinen lächeln, welches ich gut vernehmen konnte und ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Aber ich konnte nicht….oder doch? Sollte ich es einfach mal versuchen? Ich meine, wer würde es mir schon verübeln nach der Aktion eben? Ich glaube wohl so gut wie keiner.

Doch ehe ich meine Faust ballen konnte, zog er mich an der Hand in eine Gasse hinein, wo ich nur kurz fiepste vor Schreck. „Was sollte denn das jetzt?" Fragte ich ihn aufgebracht, während er mich durchdringend anblickte und ich schluckend einen Schritt zurück ging. „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht. Ich will dir nichts Böses damit antun. Aber hast du schon einmal daran gedacht was er ist?" „Ja, ein netter Mann, bei dem du mir gerade die Chancen ruiniert hast." Was ich nur ganz leise sagte und dabei wieder seufzte. „Nein, er ist ein Mensch, und was trinkst du? Das Blut von ihm. Wenn du weiter gegangen wärst, hättest du wohlmöglich Durst bekommen und ich hab keine Lust das hier lauter Gouls rumlaufen."

Nun blickte ich ihn wieder fragend an, bis ich verstand was er meinte und nur entsetzt zu ihm blickte. Ich würde doch niemals es wagen jemanden zu beißen, von ihm zu trinken, für wen oder was hielt er mich denn?...oh…ja…nun gut, in dieser Hinsicht hatte er wohl doch recht, was ich mir selbst nun eingestehen musste und meinen Blick erneut senkte, von ihm weg ging und zurück auf die Straße, welche ich weiter ging, dicht gefolgt von ihm. Er hatte wohl recht damit. Immerhin kannte ich dies alles noch nicht, was wenn es wirklich wieder mit mir durchging, wie wenn ich Blut trank? Ich verlor mich jedes Mal dabei, vergaß sogar teilweise was ich dabei dachte, wie ich es runterschluckte. Nur der Geschmack in meinem Rachen blieb.

Als ich gerade so darüber nachdachte lief mir regelrecht das Wasser im Munde zusammen und ich konnte mich nur selbst angewidert finden. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir beim Anwesen wieder an, wo ich gleich zurück in den Keller ging und mich in mein Zimmer verzog. Dabei vermisste ich richtig die Couch im vierten Stockwerk. Dort fühlte ich mich wenigstens nicht wie ein Gefangener oder sonstiges. Ich zog mich schnell um und legte mich ins Bett, schloss meine Augen. Nun musste ich die Nacht erst mal verdauen, was alles geschah. Der Abend hatte so schön angefangen, und die Nacht wäre wohl auch schön zu Ende gegangen, wenn er nur nicht aufgetaucht wäre! Ich ärgerte mich richtig darüber, konnte kaum etwas Gutes daran fanden. Gegen spät morgens dann schlief ich auch endlich ein, und konnte mich so etwas abreagieren und ausruhen.

Erst gegen Abend wachte ich wieder auf, aber nicht weil ich ausgeschlafen hatte, sondern weil ein mehr als leckerer Geruch mich weckte. Als ich bemerkte wie jemand ein Glas Blut auf den Tisch stellte, sah ich ihn fragend an, doch ging dieser gleich wieder und lies mich alleine. Ich blickte etwa gefühlt eine Stunde lang das Glas nur an, haderte mit mir es zu trinken oder nicht. Ich wollte so gerne normal sein, wieder zurück in mein altes Leben. Dennoch entschied ich mich nach einiger Zeit dafür aufzustehen und es einfach zu trinken. Besser als Hunger und Durst zu schieben. Vielleicht würde ich dann wirklich noch irgendwas Schlimmes anrichten. Man wusste es ja nicht…ich wusste es nicht. Und ich wollte ungern jemanden leid zu fügen. Jedenfalls nicht solches Leid.

Ich saß nun also am Tisch und nahm das Glas zur Hand, wollte gerade trinken als ich jemanden hinter mir stehen bemerkte und nach ihm das Glas warf. „Was willst du hier?" „Welche Verschwendung." „Die Verschwendung bist du! Kannst du mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? Reicht es dir nicht schon, dass du mein Leben kaputt gemacht hast? Musst du mich jetzt jede Nacht mit deiner Anwesenheit nerven?" „Ja, da ich dich ausbilde muss ich dies tun. Und dein Leben habe ich dir nicht kaputt gemacht, es war bereits beschädigt." „Beschädigt? Das einzige was hier beschädigt ist, ist die Situation!" „In welche du dich zu fügen hast. Oder vergast du, das du mir versprochen hast das zu tun was ich sage?" „Nicht im Bezug auf meine Ruhe und meinen Seelenfrieden!" „Seelenfrieden? Wenn du an diesen glaubst, so sei es dir gewehrt." Er musste etwas dabei lächeln, wobei ich nur vor mich hin nörgelte und aufstand. „Was willst du von mir?" „Dich zum Training begleiten." „Und wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach was ich zu tun habe?" „Weil ich nicht will das du dich davon stiehlst." Davon stehlen? Daran hatte ich noch nicht wirklich gedacht, aber eine gute Idee auf welche er mich da brachte. Ich meine, ich hatte ja ein wenig Geld bei mir, nicht viel, aber vielleicht würde es ja reichen um nach Frankreich zu kommen. Ein winzig kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer begann in mir auf zu gedeihen.


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22:

Es war ja nun mal seine schuld, und nicht die meinige, das ich nun solche Gedanken hatte. Immerhin war es bis jetzt nur von diesem Ort zu verschwinden, etwas ruhe zu haben, aber ganz von hier abzuhauen, sogar zu meinen Eltern vielleicht, darauf brachte nur er mich.

Ich stand jedenfalls noch immer hier und sah ihn an, mit einem kleinen lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Ich konnte an seinem Blick sehr gut erkennen, das er nicht wusste was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Ich jedoch drehte mich nun um, wand ihm meinen Rücken zu. „Ist gut, ich werde mich nur schnell umziehen." „Oh...?" Er schien es wohl nicht richtig glauben zu können, das ich mich gerade fügte, aber tat ich das denn auch? Tja, nur ich wusste es, kein anderer. Jedenfalls ging er aus meinem Kellerloch raus und ich ging zum Kleiderschrank, zog eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt raus, dazu noch eine graue Weste und auch etwas Unterwäsche, ging damit aus dem Zimmer raus und ins Bad.

Dort duschte ich schnell, putzte mir die Zähne und zog mich dann an. Meine anderen Sachen brachte ich wieder ins Zimmer zurück, machte mich danach gleich auf den Weg. Oben angekommen sah ich ihn bereits, wie er auf mich zu warten schien. Kurz war mein Blick grimmig als ich an ihm vorbei ging und er mir nach draußen folgte.

„Also, was dieses mal? Wieder irgendwelche Schießübungen?" „Eine Zielscheibe ist leicht zu treffen, ein bewegliches Ziel um einiges schwieriger." „Hä?" Ich sah ihn kurz irritiert an, bis ich bemerkte, das er mit mir zum Tor ging. Das hieß dann wohl, das wir dieses Grundstück verließen und ich musste dabei kurz schlucken. Hatte er etwa vor wieder diese komischen Wesen zu begegnen? Sollte ich etwa dieses mal mit einer Waffe auf sie schießen? Wieso ich? Hier gab es doch so viele andere! Wieso musste ich das machen? Beziehungsweise, wieso jetzt schon?

Egal was ich dachte oder auch sagen würde, ihn würde dies sicherlich kein bisschen interessieren, weswegen ich mich fügte, dabei in meine Hosentasche griff. Dort hatte ich ein paar Pfund drinnen, ich hoffte sie würden für meinen Plan reichen. Ich wollte nämlich, wenn er nicht damit rechnet so schnell es ging zum nächsten Bahnhof und mir ein Ticket kaufen. Meine Sachen sollten von mir aus ruhig hier bleiben, ich wollte nur eines, und das war zu meinen Eltern.

Der Weg führte uns durch die Innenstadt von London. Warum wir nicht mit einem Wagen fuhren fragte ich mich zwar schon, doch hielt ich diesbezüglich auch meinen Mund. Es dauerte etwa gut eine Stunde, welche wir einfach nur durch die Straßen gingen, dabei aber schwiegen und in mir immer mehr eine Unruhe hoch kam. Bald aber kamen wir bei einer etwas verlassenen Gegend an. Hier sah es mir mehr wie ein Getto aus. Die Gassen waren dunkel, und nass. Es roch widerlich nach Urin und kotze. Ich rümpfte dabei nur meine Nase und folgte Alucard weiter, der durch einige dieser Gassen streifte. „Was soll ich hier machen?" „Ungeziefer auslöschen." „Hier?" „Die Gegend passt zu ihnen." Gab er nur von sich und ich folgte ihm weiter seufzend. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und wir blieben stehen. Ich sah dabei an ihm vorbei zu einer Gruppe von Frauen, es waren insgesamt drei die sich zu unterhalten schienen. „Das sind normale Menschen." „Ja, aber diese Kreatur dort hinten im Schatten nicht." „Hm?" Fragend blickte ich in die Richtung und sah dort eine Frau laufen, die auf die Gruppe zuging. „Und was jetzt? Soll ich einfach hingehen und…" „Nein, die Menschen sollten nicht sehen, was passiert." „Wieso nicht?" Doch auf diese Frage bekam ich keine Antwort, denn als ich zu ihm blickte, war er schon nicht mehr da. Nun lies mich dieser Vollidiot auch noch hier alleine! Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen. Doch während ich noch nachdachte, hörte ich schon Schreie und blickte wieder zu den Frauen, welche mehr als hektisch weg zu rennen versuchten. Zweie schafften es auch, die andere wurde am Bein gepackt und landete auf dem Boden.

„Tolle Freunde." Sagte ich mir zu mir selbst, da die anderen beiden einfach abhauten, ohne ihr zu helfen. Also lag es wohl nun an mir, aber…ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte niemanden umbringen, wieso musste ich? Eigentlich war ich bereits dabei mich umzudrehen, doch konnte ich einfach nicht und riss die Frau von der anderen runter. Die am Boden lag, lief danach einfach weg. Tja, Undank ist der Welten lohn, dachte ich nur dabei und sah die Frau grimmig an. Naja…wenn man sie noch als Frau bezeichnen konnte. Sie schien ziemlich apathisch zu wirken. „Ich Durst hat sie unter Kontrolle, sie kann weder klar denken, noch handeln." „Na toll, und das sagst du mir jetzt? Wie soll ich die denn stoppen?" „In dem du sie auslöscht." „WAS?" Ich blieb kurz steif stehen, doch dann riss ich meine Augen auf und wisch aus, als mich diese blöde Tusse versuchte anzugreifen. Sorry, aber ein anderes Wort passte einfach nicht auf die.

Ich musste etwas tun, und dies schnell. Aber ich hatte weder eine Waffe, noch sonst eine Ahnung wie ich sie aufhalten konnte, außer…oh nein! Ihr den Kopf abreißen würde ich sicherlich nicht machen! Doch während ich nachdachte, tauchte Alucard neben mir auf und reichte mir eine Waffe, ich sah diese an und wollte nicht, doch da griff die Frau schon wieder an und ich riss ihm dabei die Knarre aus der Hand, zielte auf sie, den Finger auf dem Ablöser…aber….ich konnte nicht abdrücken, es ging nicht. „bitte…ich will das nicht tun…" Meine Stimme zitterte richtig dabei, aber auch meine Hand. Ich hatte mir zwar vorgenommen dies zu tun, wusste ja worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich die Situation sah, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich wisch ihr immer wieder aus, schoss dann, aber nur auf ihre Beine, so das sie zu Boden ging. „Wenn du spielen willst, dann tu es nicht auf so eine art und Weise." „Ich will nicht spielen! Ich will nur niemanden töten…." „sie ist bereits tot." „Aber….ich…..ich kann nicht!" Schrie ich und mir liefen dabei Tränen über den Wangen. Wieso verstand mich denn keiner? Es war nicht so leicht wie man glauben mochte.

Ich wollte gerade die Waffe runter nehmen, als er plötzlich seinen Arm um mich legte, mich an sich randrückte und seine Hand auf die meinige legte. Mein Atem schien dabei kurz inne zu halten, doch ehe ich mich schon versah, drückte er auf meinen eigenen Finger und die kugel traf die Frau genau in die Brust vor mir. „ich blickte mit entsetzten hin, während sie mehr und mehr in Staub aufging.

„Du bist wirklich unfähig…..vielleicht war es ein Fehler…." Seine Worte hauchte er leise gegen mein Ohr, während er mir die Waffe wieder weg nahm, ich sie mehr als zittrig aus meiner Hand nehmen lies.


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23:

Ein Fehler?...War es wirklich ein Fehler? War alles ein großer Fehler gewesen? Seine Worte hallten noch immer in meinem Kopf, während er schon lange die Waffe weg gepackt hatte und mich los lies, sich von mir entfernte. Ich verstand diese Aussage von ihm nicht, wusste nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Aber eines wusste ich nun ganz genau, das ich hier eindeutig nicht hingehörte. Ich war nicht das, wonach er wohl gesucht hatte, was er sich erhofft hatte. Aber…warum tat es dann so weh, das er dies gesagt hatte? Ich verstand es nicht, blickte noch immer auf den Staub vor meinen Füßen. Bald vernahm ich nicht mal mehr die Schritte von ihm, sie waren bereits verhallt, und ich stand hier noch immer in der Gasse.

Nein! Ich durfte mich nicht so unterkriegen lassen! Es war doch gut, das es so gekommen ist! Ich war alleine, er lies mich alleine, und damit konnte ich auch von hier verschwinden…vielleicht wollte er dies sogar, vielleicht war ich wirklich….Nein! Ich gab mir selbst eine Ohrfeige für diese Gedanken und machte mich dann schnell auf den weg. Aber nicht ihm hinterher, sondern so wie ich es geplant hatte, zum nächsten Bahnhof.

Der Weg war nicht weit, und ich stand nun wirklich in einem Bahnhof drinnen, sah mich um und suchte einen Schalter. Immer wieder dachte ich daran, was nun wohl kommen würde, würde er mich aufhalten, mir nach laufen? Doch anscheinend war dies nicht der Fall, denn er tauchte nicht auf. Also hatte er wohl doch keinerlei Interesse mehr an mir. Aber wieso machte ich mir nur so viele Gedanken dabei? Sollte doch gut sein! Ich ging fest entschlossen zu einem Schalter und fragte nach, wie viel ein Ticket nach Nantes kostete, als ich den Preis erfuhr, viel mir fast die Kinnlade nach unten. Ich begann fast zu heulen dabei und fragte dann, wie weit ich mit den paar Pfund kommen würde. Es reichte gerade mal bis nach Amiens, eine Stadt in Frankreich, aber dennoch sehr weit weg von der Heimatstadt meiner Eltern.

Nun ja, vielleicht würde mir da aber auch mein Glück hold sein, ich würde es irgendwie weiter schaffen, weswegen ich ein Ticket kaufte. Hier hielt mich eh nichts mehr. Der Zug sollte morgen früh um Sechs Uhr dreißig abfahren, also hatte ich noch gut 5 Stunden bis dahin, so setzte mich auf eine Bank und sah einfach nur nach vorne auf die Halle, wo viele Leute umher gingen, die irgendwohin reisten.

Die Zeit schien so gut wie gar nicht zu vergehen. Immer wieder blickte ich zur Uhr. Gerade mal 2 Uhr morgens durchschreitet sie und ich seufzte. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Augen geschlossen, aber wer wusste schon was dann geschah, oder ob ich vielleicht den Zug verpassen wurde. Ich hatte ja nicht mal mehr genug Geld um mir irgend eine Zeitung oder ein Buch hier zu kaufen. Somit blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als die Zeit so zu überbrücken.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt Frage, wohin du willst, bekomme ich dann eine Antwort?" Ich schreckte kurz zusammen bei der Frage und sah dann nur aus den Augenwinkel neben mich. „Du….was willst du hier?...falls du mich aufhalten willst, vergiss es. Ich bin dir doch eh zu nichts nütze." Gab ich von mir, wobei ein wenig Niedergeschlagenheit in meiner Stimme lag. „Mir zu nichts nütze? Wie kommst du darauf?" „Na weil ich unfähig bin, deswegen." „Ja, aber nur weil du einfach noch nicht den ernst der Lage begriffen hast." „Oh, das tut mir sehr leid, aber vielleicht will ich den ja gar nicht verstehen." „Du willst daher also weg laufen?" „Nein, weg laufen tu ich nicht, ich…." „du läufst weg, willst zu deinen sogenannten Eltern, nicht wahr?" „Na und, selbst wenn, dir kann es doch eh egal sein." „Ist es aber nicht. Du würdest ihnen nur Schwierigkeiten machen." „Was? Sag mal, was soll der Scheiß denn jetzt auf einmal? Wieso sollte ich? Ist es so verkehrt, das ich zu ihnen will?" „Du bringst sie in Gefahr." „wieso das denn?...ich habe 16 Jahre bei ihnen gelebt, und es ist nichts geschehen." „weil du noch kein Verlangen hattest, die Wahrheit noch nicht kanntest." „Aber sie, und dennoch haben sie mich großgezogen und lieben mich." „Und du willst es ihnen danken, in denen du ihr Leben gefährdest?" „Das würde ich nie tun!" „Mit deiner Anwesenheit und deinen derzeitigen Fähigkeiten tust du dies aber." „Was? Ich will doch nur…" „Ja, egoistisch handeln." Ich sah ihn nur mehr als wütend an. Das wollte ich alles nicht, was er mir da gegen den Kopf donnerte, doch irgendwie fehlten mir die Worte um zu Kontern. Ich verstand ja nicht mal, worauf er da eigentlich hinaus wollte. Immerhin vor nicht mal 2 stunden hatte er noch zu mir gesagt, ich sei unfähig, und es war wohl ein Fehler mich mit zu nehmen, oder hatte ich was falsch verstanden? Ach egal, ich hatte das ticket bereits gekauft, dann sollte ich es auch benutzen.

Doch ehe ich mich schon wieder entspannt zurück lehnen konnte um weiter zu warten, stand er auf und reichte mir seine Hand, auf welche ich blickte, danach hoch in seine Augen sah…naja, es versuchte, immerhin blickte ich mehr auf die Brille. „Was soll das jetzt? Ich dachte es sei ein Fehler gewesen." „Verstehe, du hast meine Worte falsch interpretiert. Ich meinte damit nicht, dich zu mir genommen zu haben, sondern das es ein Fehler war, dich so früh schon auf solch eine Situation anzusetzen." „Was?" „Du bist noch immer mit dem Geist eines Kindes beseelt, leider." "WAS?" Nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr, aber eigentlich machte mich mehr das Wort Kind wütend. Ich war doch kein Kind mehr!

„Also das muss ich mir ja wohl nicht sagen lassen von jemanden, der ohne zu zögern einfach abdrückt!" „bitte verzeih, das nächste mal lasse ich dich erst sterben und dann drücke ich ab." Ich sah ihn nun irritiert an, während er nur leicht schmunzelte und ich schließlich seufzte. „Du lässt mich eh nicht fahren, oder?" „Warum sollte ich?" „na toll, also alles Geld umsonst ausgegeben…." „du brauchst es nicht, was willst du dir schon kaufen davon?" „Naja, wie wäre es mit Kleidung, was zum Zeitvertreib…einen neuen Rechner…den du zerschossen hast!" Ich blickte ihn dabei etwas zornig an, wobei er nur leicht schmunzelte, aber die Hand noch immer nicht weg nahm.

Ich glaube wohl es ist egal was ich sage oder mache, er wird mich wirklich nicht fahren lassen, und hier waren zu viel Leute um einen Aufstand zu machen, weswegen ich resigniert seufzte und seine Hand dann annahm, er mich daran gleich hoch zog und mich aus den Bahnhof mit raus nahm. Draußen lies ich seine Hand jedoch gleich wieder los, immerhin fühlte ich mich dabei echt wie ein kleines Kind. Ich fragte mich aber auch, wieso ich eigentlich mit zurück ging, wieso ich mich so überreden lies. Aber vielleicht hatte er einfach auch recht, und cih wäre nur eine Gefahr für meine Eltern. Ich wurde richtig traurig, als ich so darüber nachdachte. Ich wollte ihnen nie irgendwas böses antun, würde dies auch niemals wollen, aber…vielleicht würde es wirklich alleine durch meine Anwesenheit irgendwann dazu kommen. Wieso konnte ich nicht wie alle anderen ein ganz normales Mädchen sein? Das einfach nur ganz normale Probleme hat…aber nein, ich muss ja ausgerechnet ein Wesen der Nacht sein…das bei Tageslicht rumlaufen kann…wie ironisch.


End file.
